


Road to the Stars

by Sparrow_Hawk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Best Friends, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship is Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Old Friends, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Hawk/pseuds/Sparrow_Hawk
Summary: Following the Star ending.V and Judy are with the nomads making their way to Tuscan to settle away from the city of dreams.A series of stories of their journey.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Panam Palmer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 641





	1. The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the main story of Cyberpunk 2077!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan are running low on supplies.   
> News ofArasaka Tower is spreading far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and I always appreciate feedback!

One week later...

"I can't fucking stand this shit." Panam groaned trying to find any channel on the radio but there was only static. "It's been a week and nothing. Beginning to think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Mitch, Cassidy and Carol are veterans." V waved her hand reassuringly. "They learn to read stars so we're good."

"Don't know V." Panam bit her lip thoughtfully. "We're almost out of supplies two days maybe three then we're fucked."

V thought about the two dozen souls they dragged out of Night City borders a week ago. How they looked to Panam for guidance and Panam was doing an amazing job from what V could see. Panam didn't sit down until she was sure everyone else had eaten, was healthy and had a place to lay their head. 

V was often the one who could pull Panam away for a moment, to sit on a cliff and watch the stars while music wafted up from below them followed by old stories told of the Aldecaldos. Panam would vent to V while they had lemonade and V would listen. Before long it was well into the early morning and Panam would be passed out on V's shoulder. 

V loved small moments like that. Where she could just be with her best friend and forget about everything for just a few seconds and take in how far they had come. 

"Earth to V?" Panam was snapping her fingers. 

"Hmm?" V replied turning to Panam who was lit up by the lights of the panzer consoles. 

"Oh am I boring you?" Panam teased with a smirk. 

"Never." V replied with her own smile and focused on scouting ahead with the panzer. "You're doing great, Panam. We'll find a town soon and then we can regroup, okay?"

"What if we don't?" Panam said after a pause.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there." V replied and flicked a few buttons bringing the panzer to a steady pace. 

V suddenly felt a pain behind her eyes, it was a shock enough that she let out a little whimper and quickly massaged her temples. She didn't even feel the blood until she tasted it between her lips. 

"Shit, V!" Panam was wincing herself. 

It was times like these V wished they weren't synced to each other on the panzer. Panam unjacked herself from the system and reached into her pocket to pull out a cloth which she handed to V. 

V took it and held it to her nose as the panzer came to a halt. 

"Sorry." V said unjacking herself too and leaning her head as far back on the seat as it could go to stop the bleeding. 

"You okay? Need a break?" Panam asked worriedly studying V. 

V shook her head. 

"I'm good. Let's just find a camp for tonight, yeah?" V suggested still pressing the cloth to her nose as she jacked herself back into the systems. 

"Fine. Tomorrow Mitch is riding with me. You need a break." Panam was frowning but didn't jack herself in. "Did you tell Judy?"

V tensed. 

Panam scoffed. 

"No." V said quickly.

"What the fuck V!?" Panam said leaning over and smacking V's arm.

"Ouch!" V whined. "I'm already bleeding Panam!"

"She deserves to know!" Panam was frowning deeply.

"I'll tell her but fuck!" V was glaring daggers at Panam who was equally annoyed. "I just want us to be happy right now for these few months and when it gets worse, I'll tell her."

Panam had her mouth agape as if she had heard the stupidest thing ever and V braved herself for the scolding.

Instead Panam just rolled her eyes and jacked back in.

Immediately they felt each other's annoyance.

Panam's anger and V's guilt.

The rest of the journey went in silence until they found an open space with a rocky cliff cover from the winds of the desert. 

They stopped and saw the dust clouds from the clan traveling a few meters behind them.

Panam was pacing around on the panzer with her hands on her hips while V was laid down basking in the sun. 

"If it were me I'd want to know." Panam said breaking the silence and plopping herself down beside V.

"She already lost so much." V said after a pause. "This was supposed to be a new beginning for us. For her."

Panam bit her lip and studied the orange dust surrounding them. The white lifeless trees that stood still as a mountain. The bright sky with the heavy sun beating down waves of heat on them. 

Panam took off her jacket and made a pillow to rest her head on. 

"You should tell her." Panam said before she fell asleep. 

V studied Panam for a moment, her freckles and sun kissed skin, how her long hair had gotten ever longer and not to mention the worry lines seeming to come in on her youthful face. 

V took a deep breath and sat up facing the sun to let it warm her already sticky skin.

She waited for her family to reach them.

*

"Alright. Grandmama Alvarez's famous chilli stew." Judy beamed putting the finishing touches on the large pot cooking the spiciest most mouthwatering of stews that V had ever smelt.

The family sat around the firepit, Earl toying away at his guitar playing a catchy tune that had V tapping her foot to the beat, Carol and Cassidy arguing in the background about defences, Mitch grinning at a can of beer and humming along with the tune.

Not far in a tent Dakota was checking monitors for any sign of life out here. Judy was sitting near the cooking pot with Derek dishing out bowls of chilli to the family. V watched happily how Judy smiled, a smile that V was seeing more and more of. It was one of pure carefree bliss. V nursed her lemonade as she watched Judy finally stand and walk over to her sitting between her legs and handing her a bowl of chilli.

"Missed you today." V admitted kissing Judy's neck before taking a spoonful of chilli and moaning at the burst of flavors that hit her tongue. "Fuck, me. This is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Grandmama Alvarez would be glad to hear you say that." Judy beamed eating from her own bowl of chilli while leaning back into V as they listened to the white noise of music, laughter and chatter that surrounded them. "Fun day?"

V nodded with a mouthful of chilli.

"Panam said you're riding with me tomorrow." Judy raised a brow. "She finally have enough of your shit?"

V laughed.

"She'll miss me." V shrugged and finished the last of the chilli before putting the bowl aside and hugging Judy around the waist. V buried her nose against Judy's shoulder breathing in her smell of salt, dust and sweat. "Right now though. I'm with you and I just wanna hold you."

"You're cute." Judy said turning into V's arms and pressing a quick kiss to her chin. "I'm happy, V."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Judy beamed and wrapped her arms around V's. They sat together under the stars and moonlight. "Hey, I got something for you."

V hummed. 

"Come on." Judy said getting up and dusting her legs of sand.

Being out in the desert Judy now wore short jeans and V's favorite shirt. The shirt Jackie had gotten for her when she first got into Night City and seeing it on Judy made her feel giddy inside. 

Judy helped V up and slowly they walked over to their tent at the edge of the camp where it was quiet and slightly away from everyone else. 

Judy walked over to her duffel bag at the back while V closed the flaps behind them and sat on the sleeping bags on the ground. 

"Is this a plan to get me alone?" V teased reaching up and looping a finger under the waistband of Judy's jeans. "Cause we're all alone..."

Judy chuckled and straddled V's lap with a cheeky grin. 

"Close your eyes." Judy whispered against V's ear. 

V closed her eyes. 

Judy placed a BD player on V's head and V laughed expecting nothing less before opening her eyes and waiting for Judy to start the virtu. 

It wasn't long before the flashing lights transported V into a familiar memory that immediately brought a smile to her lips. It was there she saw herself through Judy's eyes and could feel Judy's feelings.

The giddiness, the calmness, the nervousness and most of all the hope.

The memory continued showing when they first reached the bottom of their own Atlantis, the red flare lights providing an almost ominous and mysterious atmosphere to the forgotten buildings.

V felt herself reliving those memories from Judy's view. Judy's trust in V telling her stories of her childhood, showing her old home and V could feel everything that Judy felt almost like a weight was being lift off her. 

Judy felt like she wasn't alone anymore. 

V stopped the virtu then and took off the BD player.

Judy was still straddling her, playing with her short hair and massaging her sculp. V rested her hands on Judy's hips massaging the muscle there with a fond smile. 

"And?" Judy asked softly, a small tight smile on her plump lips. "You're just gonna leave me hanging?"

"That may be one of the most preem things I've ever felt." V answered after a pause. 

Judy's smile broadened and before V knew it, they were kissing. 

Soon they were topless, panting and tugging at one another despite the humid heat of their tent made even more intense by their breaths and body heat. V shifted so she was laying on the sleeping bag as Judy hovered over her still chasing her kisses. It was then that V cupped the apex of Judy's jeans and felt her grind into her hand. 

"Touch me." Judy pleaded, her eyes dark and her lips slightly swollen. 

V quickly unbuttoned Judy's jeans before sitting up to get a better angle so her fingers could comfortably pleasure her girlfriend. Judy let out quiet whimpers as she felt V's fingers go to work massaging precise patterns onto her nub and gathering more slick from lower. It was sensations that Judy lost her mind in and V kept getting better at knowing which buttons to push to drive Judy closer to the edge. Judy reached her own hand down into V's pants rubbing her most sensitive spot as they both approached their limit.

Judy worked V faster wanting nothing more for them to come crashing down together and she got that wish. V was the first to tense up followed by Judy. Their mouths open in a low groan, their eyes shut as they threw their heads back in pure bliss while their fingers carried them further. 

"V!" 

V and Judy both shared a look before finding their shirts and buttoning their jeans just as Panam shoved aside the flaps. 

"What the fuck, Pan?" V scolded standing while Judy held a shit eating grin and relaxed further back on the sleeping bag.

"Oh? Am I interrupting?" Panam rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. "Need ya V. Now."

Panam left the tent with the flap still open as a sign of her impatience. 

"You gonna be okay?" V asked by the flaps. 

Judy winked at V before putting on the BD headset. 

*

V followed Panam to the top of the cliff a few meters in height over the camp site.

V wondered how Panam always found these view spots.

As V reached the top she saw it. Not even an hours ride away were lights in the distance of a town. 

"Told ya." V smirked sitting on a rock. 

"Shut up." Panam was smiling and sat next to V. 

*

The next morning V, Panam and Cassidy decided to check out the town while the others stayed back and enjoyed the day of sun.

Panam was all business bossing Carol and Mitch about to keep their family safe before climbing into her truck where V was talking with Judy from the passenger side and Cassidy was lounging in the back with his cowboy hat covering his eyes.

"If the heat don't let up you can bet your ass I'll be tanning by the oasis." Judy explained with a sigh, her sun-kissed skin golden from travel and V noticed the dark roots slowly making their way back to claim Judy's green and pink hair.

V smiled at the new information and reached out to stroke a stray strand of Judy's hair behind her ear. 

"Keep me a spot." V replied fondly. 

"Always." Judy said and leaned through the window to give V a quick peck before taking off. 

"We ready?" Panam asked once she started up her truck. 

"Mmm..." Cassidy hummed from the back as Panam drove towards the town. 

*

The first thing V noticed was that the town's name was Same Old. V raised a brow at the sign that said its population was fifty souls before scanning the small houses that looked like it came from a scrap yard. 

"What a dump." Cassidy said from behind them. "Wouldn't even use this scrap for a toilet."

"No, thank you. Kept my ass safe from itches thus far." Panam shifted in her seat and came to a stop in front of what looked like a pub. "We're just gonna ask around for supplies. Stock up some and then we're off tomorrow. No trouble."

"Course." V replied reassuringly. 

*

V didn't know how it happened but she ended up with a nasty bruise on her cheek holding an ice pack there to numb her discomfort but what was even weirder was that she was drinking a can of lemonade with the man who punched her.

His name was Ray, he wore sunglasses despite being inside. V didn't see the punch coming as she walked first through the door into the pub. All V knew was that she was immediately floored as she walked through apparently a spat between Ray and one of his lackeys. 

Panam was speaking with the bartender organizing supplies while Cassidy hung back scoping the small bar full of two dozen citizens eating, drinking and playing games such as darts or billiards.

V moved her jaw experimentally and winced, the punch had effectively bruised her cheekbone down to her jaw. V didn't even want to know how bad it looked and instead focused on her lemonade. 

"Sorry again bout that there scratch." Ray said sheepishly. "That fucker Scott deserved that hit but not you stranger."

"Not the first nor will it be the last time I get punched in the face." V waved and finished the last of the refreshing sugared lemonade. "Mind if I ask what the spat was about?" 

Ray pursed his lips. 

"Scott, lost the last of our stock. Forgot to shut the door behind him and now the meat is all spoiled." Ray explained staring at his hands. "Not much game round here so now we have to go hunting tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll catch something good enough to roast out there." V replied tapping her fingers on the counter. "Remember eating my first snake. Spice it fine enough and it tastes just like chicken."

Ray chuckled. 

"Is it just your girlfriend and old man here?" Ray asked thoughtfully his dark eyes piercing and almost predatory. 

V laughed. 

"We have a couple more folks back at our camp. Making our way to Tuscan to settle down for good." V explained with a drawl half her face feeling thoroughly numb. 

"That's a long ride away." Ray clicked his tongue. "To safe travels."

V raised her empty can of lemonade when she felt Panam grip her arm for attention. 

"You good?" Panam asked brightly. "Daisy's gonna get all the supplies we need and have it by tomorrow afternoon. We're set for a couple more days."

"Good day." Ray smiled friendly and walked away from view as Panam and V waved him off. 

"So we're all set?" V smiled enjoying the music in the background and the smell of fresh greasy food. 

"Yeah, we can head back with some good news." Panam clapped her hands. "Want to grab some grub before we head out?" 

V shook her head. 

"Just need my sleeping bag." V yawned. 

"Sure." Panam rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, let's go."

*

V woke with a smile on her lips and kisses on her shoulders urging her gently to wake up.

V had other plans though and quickly grabbed the body against her before snuggling into her chest even kissing a tattooed breast.

"You awake yet?" Judy chuckled stroking V's hair.

"No." V said contently and snuggled closer. "Why are you up?"

Judy shrugged. 

"Couldn't really sleep." Judy admitted. 

V frowned and sat up so she could look Judy in the eye and true to what Judy had said, V could make out restless eyes with dark bags under them from lack of sleep. 

"Are you okay?" V asked softly wrapping an arm around Judy's waist. 

"You-... You talk in your sleep." Judy paused for effect. "And you said some things."

V sat up completely at that and waited for whatever Judy was about to tell her. 

"You miss Johnny?"

V blew out a breath. 

"Weirdly I do." V chuckled bitterly. "He was a pain in the ass at first but I don't know, he changed."

Judy hummed and glanced away for a moment. 

"Where do you think he is?"

"With Alt? In Cyberspace. He's probably everywhere and nowhere." V explained rubbing the back of her neck. "Still get the feeling his with me sometimes and other times it's like I'm missing a part of me."

"You never really told me what happened in Mikoshi." Judy said after a pause. "Panam, said that she dragged your ass out of there and you woke up you."

V bit her lip and stared at the flap of their tent hoping Panam would burst in with a new problem or one of her special plans but no interruptions happened. V thought about what Panam said how Judy deserved to know that yet again there was a clock on their time together and Panam was right. Hell V knew she couldn't keep this to herself especially when she was with someone. 

V took a deep breath. 

"When I was in Mikoshi. Alt used Soulkiller on me." V explained. "I was in Cyberspace as an engram like Johnny."

"So your two minds were separated?" Judy said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, I was technically dead...again." V laughed bitterly. "Turns out that the relic, it did its job. My body belongs to Johnny despite the fact that he isn't here no more."

Judy's eyes widened. 

"Belongs?"

"Alt placed my engram back into my body but now I'm the intruder." V clenched her jaw. "Johnny's gone but technically I'm in his body now."

Judy sat up holding her head as she thought for a moment.

"You're still dying aren't you." 

It wasn't a question more like a realization. 

V reached out to touch Judy's shoulder but Judy shook her away and made to get dressed before leaving the tent with V sitting there by herself.

V took a moment to beat herself up that yet again she fucked up before dressing in short jeans and a tank top and climbing out of the tent into the morning light.

*

"You look like shit." Panam beamed from the table she sat on lounging in the shade with a beer in hand.

V faked a laugh and sat heavily opposite Panam who frowned at her friend.

"I told her." V admitted with a groan and buried her face on the table. "Fuck."

"And?"

"Fuck."

"I see." Panam bit her lip. "Want a beer?"

"Something stronger." V replied. 

Panam left and came back with a clear liquid in a jar. V studied the liquid before a smile formed on her saddened lips. 

"Hooch?" V laughed taking the jar and giving it a wiff. "Strong stuff."

"Oh yeah, Carol has been experimenting with moonshine in her spare time." Panam boasted proudly before pouring them each some into a shot glass. "I'd love to get drunk with you but we gotta be professional when we pick up supplies later."

"One shot then." V raised a finger and they both downed the liquid. 

V and Panam immediately went into a coughing fit laughing at the burn and how their cheeks immediately felt warm. 

"Just one more." Panam said sneakily. 

*

V was giggling at something Panam said though she couldn't remember what or where she was at that moment but she did know that she'd follow Panam anywhere and so they went for a short walk a few hours ago before finding an old shed with a sorry looking garden fence beside it. 

V tried to climb over the fence but fell face first onto the dry sand.

Panam laughed from beside her and climbed the fence more gracefully before studying the scrap metal shaped shed. 

"This could be like a murderer's shed." Panam said like it was the smartest ever. 

"Nah, more like a secret casino hideout." V suggested laughing with Panam at the idea. "You have any money?"

Panam patted her pockets before bursting into laughter. 

"Aren't you the legendary merc?" Panam raised an eyebrow. "Should have eddies falling from your pockets."

V frowned and patted her pockets where she felt a lump. V pulled out the object which turned out to be a few folded eddies. 

"Ah huh!" Panam clapped her hands. "How good are you at poker?"

V shrugged and followed Panam to the front of the shed where Panam proceeded to knock on the metal.

There was no answer. 

"Oh!" Panam shushed V despite the quiet. "Secret password."

"Of course!" V's eyes widened and she thought for a moment. "Jackpot?"

Panam giggled from her side and knocked again. 

"Nope." Panam bit her lip thoughtfully. 

"All in?" V frowned staring at the rusted door. 

"You're horrible at guessing." Panam rolled her eyes. "Don't know how you survived so long in NC."

"Uh, it's called *hic* skill?" V puffed out her chest. "Don't see you trying to guess *hic* password."

"Hiccups!" Panam cooed squeezing V's cheeks like a chubby kid's annoying relative. "So cute!" 

"I'm not cute!" V groaned annoyed and pushed away Panam's grabby hands. "I'm *hic* deadly." 

Panam burst into laughter. 

"Said the hiccups were cute not you." Panam rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Hey!" V pouted. 

"You two done?" 

Both V and Panam spun around to see Mitch standing behind them both amused and annoyed. His eyes widened when he saw the jar Panam had not so sneakily hid behind her back. 

"Mitch, what you doing here?" Panam forced a full smile. 

"Cassidy and some of the boys left to town to get the supplies. The rest are packing up the camp." Mitch raised a bushy eyebrow. "We were wondering where our leader and merc went."

V and Panam both shared a glance. 

Panam took a deep breath coming back to herself before stumbling over to Mitch. 

"We were on a top secret mission." Panam held a straight face. "See that there shed? A secret casino. Eddies, Mitch. We need eddies."

Mitch scowled at Panam and V before walking over to the shed and pushing the door open.

Panam and V gathered close behind amazed that Mitch had just opened the door and found that the shed was in fact an outhouse that by the smell hadn't been cleaned in months or maybe years. 

Mitch winced and shut the door behind him shooing Panam and V into his truck. 

"Bunch of kids." Mitch shook his head listening to Panam and V bicker at the backseat with a smile. 

*

"You're a bad influence, you know that?" V groaned rubbing her temples. 

Panam laughed and drank from the water jug where they sat by the panzer. It had been about an hour and the camp was all packed up and by some miracle Panam was sober despite having drank pure alcohol. 

"Mitch, is sitting in with me anyway." Panam waved. "You need your beauty sleep."

"Pshhh, have you seen this face." V touched her bruised cheek and winced. "Ouch."

Panam rolled her eyes and shoved V playfully towards her truck which V had been using since V had sold almost all her possessions and donated her money to her clan. 

As V was about to climb into the truck she caught sight of green and pink hair, along with that sultry voice that had goosebumps appearing on her skin. 

"Judy!" Panam called. 

Judy looked up and her smile faltered when she saw V. 

"Need you to ride with V." Panam explained as Judy neared them. "She had from Carol's hooch. Not fit to drive."

Judy stood with her hands on her hips, studying V coldly before turning to Panam. 

"Fine." Judy said climbing into the driver's seat. 

Panam winked at V before checking on the rest of the family. 

V was slumped on her seat feeling incredibly uncomfortable by Judy's cold edge especially because she wasn't used to this cold of an edge. 

"Are you gonna talk to me?" V asked sadly, turning her head to face Judy. 

Judy gripped the wheel of the truck and took a deep breath before turning to face V. 

"When were you going to tell me huh?" Judy's voice wavered. "On your fucking deathbed?! Fuck, V! Just fuck!" 

V reached out and touched Judy's arm. Judy jumped at the contact but didn't pull away this time. 

"I just wanted this time to be ours." V explained slowly the alcohol still clouding her mind. "Besides Panam said that we have contacts in Tuscan that could help me."

Judy was tapping the wheel with her pointer finger deep in thought. 

"Kinda fucked that your body is rejecting your own soul." Judy said bitterly. "Fuck. I wish..."

"Alright! Cassidy is back with the supplies!" Panam yelled to everyone. "Time to head back on the road."

"This time it'll be different." V smiled hopefully. "Ripperdocs there are resourceful."

Judy nodded and started up the truck. 

*

V felt the truck stop about after an hours drive. V turned to Judy who looked worried grabbing the walkie talkie on the dash. 

"Everything good up there?" Judy spoke into the radio but received static. 

V sat up rubbing her temples to get rid of the pressure behind her eyes before using her optics to scan ahead in front of them but she couldn't make out much. 

"Stay here." V said climbing out of the car. 

"What the fuck?" Judy frowned at her. "I can handle myself."

"I know." V replied with a smile. "But Panam will kill us if we get a scratch on her baby."

V patted the truck. 

Judy rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. 

V slowly made her way up the line of cars of her clan until the panzer was in view with Panam's figure sitting above it yelling at Mitch who was yelling just as loud back at her. 

"You're hopeless!" Panam puffed out and climbed out of the panzer before jumping on the road. 

"You are supposed to fucking lead us not get drunk with your buddy!" Mitch yelled the sound of him tweaking the panzer reached V's ears. 

"Everything alright here?" V announced herself. 

"Everything is fucking perfect." Panam scoffed adjusting something on the side of the panzer. 

"Panzer stopped working." Mitch offered as an explanation. 

V scanned the floor of the road covered by tall cliffs on each side so at least they were protected from the sun however V had been in a similar situation like this before. V glanced up scanning the ridges of the cliffs but all was quiet. 

Too quiet for V's liking. 

"How long until the panzer is up and running?" V asked the gun strapped to her thigh begging to be unleashed. 

"Looks like the system is fried. Might be the heat." Mitch explained climbing out of the panzer. 

"Panam, remember the Raffens?" V asked casually. 

Panam frowned and turned to V. 

"What?"

"Remember that trap we set for them?" V's hand hovered near her gun. 

Panam was still frowning focused on fixing up the systems from a panel. 

"The town? How we got the generators working?" Panam added. 

"Yeah, as a distraction." V said slowly touching the panel and giving Panam a serious look. 

Panam's eyes widened and casually her gaze lifted to the ridges above. 

Panam reached for her radio and spoke calmly. 

"We're gonna fix up the panzer keep heading down the road." Panam commanded the clan who quickly began to drive ahead leaving them behind until Judy stopped beside them parking Panam's truck to the side to allow the rest of the clan to drive through. 

"Need help?" Judy offered climbing out of the truck. 

V studied Judy fondly. 

"The truck." Panam eyed her car. "Need to boost the systems of the panzer. Cables are in the boot."

Judy nodded and got to work handing one of the cables to Panam and Mitch while V kept an eye out on the ridges above. 

V heard the crackle of electricity as Judy started up the truck while Panam and Mitch hoped the shock would be enough to boost the systems. 

"Gotta tell ya." Mitch huffed wiping his forehead. "This bastard is ending up to be more trouble than it's worth."

"Shut up, Mitch." Panam rolled her eyes. 

"We should think about selling her or stripping her for parts." Mitch continued while Judy tried again to jump start the panzer with the truck. 

V was getting antsy especially when she heard the sound of engines from behind them and turned to see cloud of dust. 

"We got company." V announced. "Keep trying to jump start."

Judy nodded. 

Panam stood on the panzer balancing her rifle on her shoulders as she eyed the three cars that stopped a few meters aways. 

Mitch focused on the panzer systems from inside. 

"Howdy." It was Jay who climbed out of the first car, sunglasses still on. "You folk look like you need a hand or two."

"We'll manage thanks." Panam replied quickly. 

V's hand still hovered at her side, the cool touch of her gun on her palm. 

"Now where's that friendly folk that needed help?" Jay scowled. 

V watched as two guys climbed out of one car and the three from the other. "We don't mind."

"If it's all the same to you I think we have things handled here." V said firmly. 

Ray chuckled and walked closer, close enough that V could see the thin line of sweat on his forehead. 

"That's uh a mighty fine piece you have there." Jay clicked his tongue. "Militech? Costs an enny wonder how you folk managed to get one."

"We have friends in high places." V replied hearing Judy in the back cursing the truck. 

"You know. Word got round here about what happened at the tower in Night City." Ray explained slowly. "Said a group of nomads managed to break in using a machine like that. Channels are offering a reward to whoever has information."

V could feel Panam's gaze on her back. 

"Too bad, we don't plan on staying long." V clicked her tongue.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Ray sneered. "You seen our town. Small. Quint. In need of supplies. Arasaka will help us. We might even become Night Town."

V chuckled at the dumb name. 

"That's a stupid idea." V replied eyeing the boys in the back becoming restless. 

"We do what we must to protect the people we care about." Ray came to a stop and whistled. 

It was then that a single shot landed right at V's feet, the loud bang echoed across the canyon but V didn't flinch staring at the black hole still smoldering in front of her. 

"That supposed to scare me?" V chuckled bitterly. 

"Next shot is your girlfriend." Ray smirked and V turned around glancing at Judy who was protected in the truck but Panam had a red dot on her forehead.

V followed the line to the ridge and could see a weapon glinting there, V tried to get a better angle to cause a weapon malfunction but the sniper was out of reach. 

"What's the plan then huh?" V placed her hands on her hips. "Gonna shoot good folk for some cash?" 

"I thought you of all people would understand coming from a clan. A family." Ray sighed. "My clan is dying in Same Old. We need the money."

"At the cost of your soul?" V questioned hearing the panzer's engines come to life at the back. 

"I'll kill you all and sleep like a baby if it means my people can eat for a day." Ray waved his hand in a quick motion but that didn't stop Panam from taking aim and shooting that hand off before ducking into the panzer.

The sniper stunned by the quick movement missed Panam's head and instead went for V who charged to the truck where Judy was waiting.

A barrage of gunfire rung out throughout the canyon as the panzer turned sharply and fired at the car's which didn't stand a chance against its firepower. 

V got into the car as Judy floored it and they took off down the canyon. 

Mitch and Panam were following close behind. 

They escaped in a cloud of dust but could still hear the clink of bullets hitting the armored vehicles. 

"Shit." Judy cursed turning to V. "You good?" 

"Think so." V chuckled patting her clothes down to check for any wounds. "You good?"

"Yeah." Judy breathed out a sigh of relief and with her free hand not on the wheel entwined her hand with V's. "Never been better."

V smiled and gave Judy's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

*

They traveled until nightfall but still didn't come across the rest of the clan.

While Panam and Mitch covered their backs, Judy kept a steady pace on the road while V tried to get a good signal on the radio.

It wasn't long before V heard Cassidy's voice.

"Sweet fuck." Cassidy sighed in relief. "Where the hell are you?"

V chuckled.

"We just passed the N6." V replied.

"Good, 20 minutes west and you'll find home base." Cassidy said. "Hurry up."

V and Judy both laughed at the grumpy old man before sitting in silence after V radioed Panam and Mitch to tell them the good news.

"Hey." Judy said softly with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." V returned the sweet tone and leaned over the console to kiss Judy's cheek. "You need a break?"

Judy shook her head.

"I got this. Let me look after you for a change." Judy chuckled and rested her free hand on V's bare knee. 

V beamed at Judy and just took her in for the rest of the drive while holding the hand on her knee. Judy would glance V's way with a gentle smile now and then before focusing on the road until they saw the glow of a campfire. 

Judy stopped the truck at the border of the camp where the other cars were parked before turning to V. 

V could hear the panzer shift and turn behind them until Panam and Mitch parked it in its own special tent where Mitch was sure to work through the night on keeping the panzer purring. 

"What's the plan V?" Judy asked softly her gaze turned to the clan by the fire strumming away at guitars, singing, laughing. 

"We find a home." V offered but Judy shook her head and laughed. 

"Cheesy as it sounds." Judy paused for a moment before turning to face V and cupping her cheek. "You are my home."

V smiled and leaned into Judy's touch kissing Judy's palm. 

"You know when I first came to Night City. I was so alone until I met Jackie and he became like my big brother." V smiled at the distant memories. "Then he died. I felt like I had nothing else left to lose you know. Half of the time I was just willing to let Johnny take my body. That is until we tracked Evelyn down and I realized what a shit hole Night City was. I saw how hurt you were and I just wanted to take that hurt away from you. Shoulda known that I was starting to fall for you then."

"I'm glad we left. I don't know how long I would've stayed there." Judy admitted. 

"I'm glad too." V let out a shaky breath. "You're my home too, Judy. Whenever I think of the future you're there."

Judy smiled and leaned into press her soft lips against V's. V deepened the kiss being starved of Judy's touch and softness and felt Judy let out a soft breath as V ghosted her hand up Judy's side. 

It was then when a loud banging sent them apart. 

Panam stood at the front of the truck with a deep frown and her hands on her hips. 

"Not in my fucking car!" Panam yelled at them and clapped her hands on the hood again. "Out!"

V rolled her eyes and gave Panam the bird before pulling Judy into another earth shattering kiss. 

Judy laughed through the kiss before pulling away and climbing out of the truck and handing Panam the keys. 

"Not a scratch." Judy beamed proudly. "Just a bullet hole or two."

"Oh, I'm sure V will be happy to fix her up." Panam pocketed her keys before wrapping an arm around Judy. "Hey, did I tell you about that time when V made a pass at me?" 

V's eyes widened in embarrassment and her cheeks instantly turned red. 

"Hey!" V said. 

Panam laughed. 

"I have to hear this story." Judy chuckled and V watched as Panam and Judy ran over to the fire in hushed whispers. 

"Panam!" V whined. 


	2. The Devil Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan stop near a fishing town.  
> V takes on a gig. 
> 
> V and Judy sweetness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)

A Few Weeks Later... 

V ducked behind an old oil barrel before peeping to the left for any movement but all she saw was the golden sand that had swept away the memories of a small town.

V kept the small pistol close to her shoulder as she peeped to the right and caught movement.

It was a blur but movement nonetheless. 

  
V crouched and slowly began to walk over to the place where she last saw movement which was behind a dismantled old car with no plating or the plating turned the same color as the sand V couldn't tell. 

  
V could hear breathing, it was rapid and V smiled knowing that feeling of being unaware of unpleasant surprises.

Months in the streets of Night City coupled with her years growing up defending her old nomad clan had taught her how to survive fights by fighting back smartly, efficiently and without feeling because if you feel for your enemy you'd be dead already. 

  
V took aim just as the woman in her sights turned around and aimed herself. 

  
They both pulled the trigger at the same time and felt a little shock where the fake bullet hit. 

  
"Ha!" Laughed Judy standing proudly and raising her fists in victory. "We won!"

  
V laughed and stood seeing her team look confused, her team which consisted of 7 to 10 year olds. 

  
"Na-uh!" Talia said running over to the adults. "V got you."

  
"Please, I would have felt the shock." Judy replied with a wave and glanced at V playfully. 

  
V studied those delicious dark brown eyes of the opposing team leader that made her melt with every blink as the kids ran over to them quickly arguing which team won. 

  
Judy was smirking proud of herself, holstering the plastic gun to her thigh where V had gotten her a strap to hold a real weapon. 

  
"We have to figure this out!" Said Ian with an annoyed sigh. "I ain't doing the dishes twice in a day! I won't! It's madness!"

  
V and Judy laughed at the little kid groaning about chores. 

  
"How about we all it together?" V suggested holstering her own plastic gun. 

  
The four kids stared at V thoughtfully before sharing a look amongst each other.

  
"Get the adults!" Talia, Ian, Cassie and Miles screamed shooting their fake guns at Judy and V who felt the little shocks from the fake bullets hitting the vests Judy had managed to repair from an old laser tag rink they found miles back. 

  
V quickly hugged Judy who pretended to be gravely wounded and V took the brunt of the zaps while Judy laughed and buried her nose against V's neck. 

  
When V could no longer feel the little shocks she pulled away from the embrace and kissed Judy's forehead. 

  
"That was interesting." Judy laughed sitting on the ground as the kids ran back to camp. "Never expected you to be good with kids."

  
V chuckled. 

  
"Well, have you met me? I'm pretty nova." V teased dramatically and felt Judy punch her shoulder. "Plus we're sort of doing my specialty."

  
"Oh? Using plastic toys?" Judy smirked. 

  
"Har Har." V rolled her eyes and zapped Judy twice. "Bet you know all about that."

  
Judy smirked devilishly running a hand over V's bare thigh and up higher until she was cupping the apex of V's jeans. 

  
"Learned a lot from BDs." Judy whispered. "A lot from experience too."

  
"Mmm..." V purred cupping Judy's cheek. "Care to show me a thing or two?"

  
Judy chuckled. 

  
"Easy there." Judy smirked standing up and dusting the sand from her shorts. "We have an audience."

  
V quickly glanced up at the figure standing nearby. V recognized that raven hair and annoyed face anywhere. How could V forget her after destroying half her equipment contacting an AI. 

Dakota Smith.

Dakota stood with her hands on her hips watching the two with annoyance. 

  
"V. Got a job for you." Dakota said before walking off. 

  
"Never a dull day for you huh?" Judy chuckled watching the older woman walk off to her tent where Judy could see the monitors light up. 

  
V stood up with a groan, her muscles aching from the activities with the kids. V had volunteered to play some games with them for the morning but now it was late afternoon and V felt like she needed to sleep for a year. Judy having a heart of gold helped V for the rest of the afternoon and it helped a lot that Judy managed to get the old laser tag gear working too. 

  
As V and Judy made their way back to camp they passed Mitch who was tinkering with the panzer again with their newest mechanics that they happened upon two towns behind.

They used to be apart of the Raffens but quit and it took a lot of convincing from Mitch to get Panam to let them in. 

  
They passed Carol who was lounging on a plastic chair with a beer in hand looking as if she was sleeping but as V found out the hard way when Panam dared her to steal Carol's sunglasses from that very position that Carol sat as still as stone.

V smiled at the memory of how Carol glared at her and V gave her a cheeky smile before placing the glasses back on before yelling at Panam for a full minute before they both burst into laughter. 

  
Judy was spending more and more time with Mitch getting to know more about cars and would often tune up most of the cars during the afternoon when they weren't riding. After Judy and V would sit by the campfire with their family telling and listening to stories before retreating to their tent or a dark corner to 'make love' as V put it.   
V was worried those first few days after she told Judy the truth that Judy would tuck tail and run not willing to watch someone she cares about die after losing so many already but Judy seemed content and always held a lazy smile. 

  
"Hey, Jude-" 

  
V perked up at that because only she ever got to call Judy by Jude.

A young guy with pink hair and piercings ran over to Judy, he wore a white tank top and shorts. 

  
"Hey, Ash." Judy smiled and crossed her arms. "Need me for something?"

  
"Yeah, Sweetpea needs you to check out her ride." Ash explained scratching the back of his neck. "She said she's willing to share some chocolate if you help?" 

  
"How can I say no to that." Judy chuckled and glanced to V who waited patiently at the side. "I'll be right there."

  
Ash nodded glanced to V before blushing and jogging off somewhere further in camp. 

  
"Uhm... Sweetpea? Ash?" V raised a brow. "The godlike twins?" 

  
Judy chuckled and pinched V's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her softly. 

  
"Mmm... Hmm…" Judy hummed cupping V's cheeks before pulling away with a dopey grin. "See you later mi calabacita."

  
V sighed and thought to when Sweetpea and Ash first introduced themselves and how quickly they took to Judy but hated V for some reason. Sweetpea and Ash were twins, had clear blue eyes, pink dyed hair and freckles but like some nomads rejected implants. 

  
V walked over to Dakota's tent which smelt like something burnt inside. Dakoto was smoking a cigar while typing out something on the keyboard. 

  
"Finally." Dakota turned to face V. "You good for a gig?"

  
"Depends on the gig." V crossed her arms studying the older woman who she'd done jobs for in the past.

V was puzzled that Dakota had left her fixer business in order to jump ship away from the city of dreams but maybe she saw the lies in that dream too.

  
"Need you to rescue a client's brother." Dakota explained blowing out smoke. "He's being held at the Rusty Bucket in Long Bottom Bay."

  
"Who got him?" V frowned rubbing some warmth into her arms as the sun was slowly descending and making way for a cold night. 

  
"Some small time crew. That don't matter. Just get the brother out, his name is Tony." Dakota waves off V.

  
"I'll make my way there." V said leaving the tent and sucking in the fresh air. 

  
*

  
In a few hours V was in Long Bottom Bay.

It was dark by then the moon and headlights the only thing allowing her to see what was ahead.

The town was small with about a dozen buildings around, minimal cars parked in the street and even fewer people wondering around.   
V parked Panam's truck beside the bar which from the giant neon lights was called Kingfisher.

V locked the truck before pocketing the keys knowing Panam would kill her if anything happened to her truck before heading into the noisey bar. 

  
V quickly sat down at the counter and ordered a shot of tequila before using her optics to scan the area but with the limited database outside from Night City everyone came up as unknowns.

  
"You new? Haven't seen your face before." The bartender, a slim dark haired man with glowing eyes asked. 

  
V knocked back the shot and winced at the burn. 

  
"Looking for the Rusty Bucket." V said trying to change the subject. 

  
The bartender smiled and cleaned a glass thoroughly. 

  
"Your name?" The bartender asked again. 

  
V clenched her jaw. 

  
"V."

  
The bartender's smile faltered for a moment before he leaned in real close. 

  
"End of the road."

  
V raised a brow at the bartender as he pulled back and went to another customer. 

  
V turned to leave when she bumped into someone sturdy. He smelt of heavy cologne and wore a leather jacket and had his dark hair in a bun. For a moment V thought it was Jackie and that thought sent a pang of hurt through her chest.

  
"Watch where you're walking, chica!" The man grumbled, his face gruff and annoyed as he shouldered past V.

  
V left the bar in a hurry and tried to calm her breathing but all she saw was Jackie's lifeless eyes and his last words to her.

V rubbed her eyes trying to will the tears away before walking down the road.

*

The Rusty Bucket was an old warehouse at the docks of the small fishing town.

V could smell the salt in the air and the unmistakable stench of gutted fish.

V remembered a job with Jackie.

A client needed them to break into a food factory to retrieve a gold fish that turns out was made of pure gold. V and Jackie escaped with the tiny gold fish in their pocket and got it to the client only for him to refuse pay because he expected the fish to be alive and not a solid gold model of one. 

  
V used her Kiroshi to scan the area and found two cams and about a dozen armed guards patrolling around the warehouse.

V thought carefully about how she might get in, she could take them all out silently or go in guns blazing. 

  
As V was about to make her way down to the warehouse several cars pulled up into the lot and about half a dozen men dressed in short cargo pants and bulletproof vests holding rifles climbed out and surveyed the area. 

  
"Fuck." V cursed and watched from the distance as the man who looked like Jackie got out of the biggest car and cracked his knuckles before heading into the warehouse. 

  
"Fuck. Fuck." V cursed and headed down to the warehouse climbing through a hole in the fence after disabling the cameras and climbing onto the roof to be away from prying eyes. 

  
"Where is he?" Asked the man with the bun. 

  
"Diablo." One of the guards said. "He is knocked out."

  
Diablo glared at the guard like a predator looking at prey. 

  
"Wake. Him." Diablo growled and followed the guard who instantly rushed further into the warehouse.

  
V cursed again having taken too long before she dropped down into the warehouse. 

  
V used the processing equipment as cover as she headed further into the warehouse that burnt her nose with the stench of fish.   
She came upon a small office in the back and could see shadows from the cracks in the blinds. 

  
V got closer. 

  
Close enough to hear voices. 

  
"-you know where he is." Diablo growled followed by the sound of a fist hitting flesh. "Tell me or this gets worse."

  
"I don't...fucking…know..." Came a weaker voice. "We just... We were...messing around and then...then…"

  
V almost jumped by the sudden sound of flesh hitting flesh that disturbed the peace, she snuck to the doorway which was open and the smell of blood and sweat wafted out.

V could make out a man strapped to a chair and judging from the picture Dakota had sent her, it was her target and he was in bad shape. 

  
"You think this is bad, choomba?" Diablo laughed bitterly and V watched as the large man kicked V's target in the chest where he toppled over to the floor winded still bound to the chair and gasping for breath. "You tie them up just like this. You beat them for giggles and pump them full of drugs. I'm going to pump you up with something else."

  
The man on the ground struggled in his binds as one of Diablo's lackeys brought him a syringe with yellow liquid. 

  
V cursed the situation, something was off but she made a promise to Dakota to get the sorry ass out and V always fulfilled a contract. 

  
"That's enough!" V grunted raising her pistol as she entered the small office. 

  
Diablo slowly turned to study V.

The three guards around him raised their weapons before giving their boss a nervous glance. 

  
"I need better service it seems." Diablo chuckled bitterly. "If fucking trash can get into my warehouse without you noticing!"

  
Diablo pointed the syringe at one of the guards who visibly shivered. 

  
"I don't want no trouble. Just need him." V explained studying the battered and bruised Tony a few feet in front of her. 

  
Diablo smiled. 

  
"Who are you working for merc?"

  
V raised a brow. 

  
"Someone sent you here who?"

  
V didn't answer him. 

  
Diablo nodded and stood stabbing the syringe into a nearby desk and leaning on it before waving over at Tony who was crying softly. 

  
"Take him." Diablo said calmly. 

  
V was even more confused at that. 

  
"So you can follow me?" V chuckled. "Give away my client?"

  
Diablo's smile faltered slightly as he studied V.

  
"You know who this man is?" Diablo explained in a calm voice. "A part of the Wendigo gang."

  
V remained passive. 

  
"They kidnap naive fools and kids." Diablo said bitterly. "My friend's daughters among them. Eight and ten years old." 

  
V's shoulders slumped at that.

  
"Before you get into bed with someone, you should probably know the type of STDs they are bringing in with them." Diablo explained and turned to his men for a moment. "You're smarter than you look."

  
"Thanks I get that a lot." V scoffed. 

  
"Help me instead and I'll double whatever his choombas are paying you." Diablo explained calmly clasping his hands in front of him. "I need to find their hideout. Take them out so what happened to my friend's kids happens no more."

  
V thought about it for a moment and lowered her gun.

  
"My boss who hired me, she won't be happy that I'm coming back empty handed." V explained. 

  
Diablo walked over to the man before taking out a knife tucked in his boot.

V winced as Diablo began to cut out Tony's tongue.

The screams rung around the office for a few minutes before Diablo held a bloodied tongue in his palm out to V.   
V stared at the organ with disgust and turned to Tony who was gurgling blood and crying out in pain. 

  
"Place a tracker on him." Diablo ordered one of his men who was dressed differently to the others more casually with shorts and a buttoned shirt. He kneeled down to Tony and injected a tracker into his neck as Tony struggled to escape his binds before passing out from the pain. 

  
"Take him now. When he is delivered they will take him to the base. We will track him there." Diablo explained clicking his fingers and the men immediately went to work untying and tying up Tony again. 

  
"Why take him back?" V studied Tony who was limp and drooling blood.

  
"The Wendigo leader is his brother." Diablo shrugged going over to a nearby sink and washing his hands. "Family is everything out here. It is also a weakness. Take him. I will call you."

  
Diablo's eyes lit up with a glow as he gave V his number and she his before V picked up Tony and balanced him on her shoulder. 

  
"I'll help for the kids." V said before walking out the warehouse and back up to the truck. 

*

  
V dragged herself back to homebase after dropping off Tony with his gang at the meet point.

The Wendigo gang looked well armed and had cruel faces in fact their faces were heavily scarred as if burned before a new layer had regrown over it.

  
V was angry, clenching her fists as she parked Panam's truck at the edge of camp where the other cars were and got out. 

  
The sand beneath her feet felt as though it was about to drop from underneath her as she took steady steps up to the camp passing a few familiar faces before reaching the camp fire where a few of the clan still sat talking. 

  
V took a turn and found Dakota still awake despite the early morning hours typing away something on her laptop.

Dakota glanced up with a scowl. 

  
"You smell like shit." Dakota remarked standing up from her chair. 

  
V felt her anger burst. 

  
"The fuck you thinking!" V growled angrily. 

  
Dakota raised a brow at V's tone. 

  
"Excuse me, pup?" Dakota replied with menace. 

  
"The job was a fucking disaster!" V continued raising her voice pointing her bloodied hand at Dakota. "You even know who the fuck you dealt with?! Fucking child kidnapers! The fuck Dakota!" 

  
The sounds of yelling must have reached Panam because she appeared at the tent with drowsy eyes and messy hair from sleep no doubt. 

  
"V, calm down!" Panam said coming into the tent but stopping once she saw V was covered in blood and reeked of gutted fish. "What the fuck?"

  
V kept her gaze on Dakota. 

  
"I thought we were supposed to leave this shit behind but fucking miles away from Night City and this shit is still following us!" V growled watching as Dakota leaned on her table and crossed her arms with a calm. "Next time you can fucking go and deal with fucking scum. I'm done. I've had enough blood and death for a lifetime."

  
Dakota smirked at that and it took everything in V to not punch that smirk away.

Instead V charged out of the tent with Panam following close behind with a stumble still dizzy from sleep.

V walked over to the wash basin and began to scrub her arms and hands with soap.

  
"What was that?" Panam asked with a croak in her voice.

  
"I'm done." V replied scrubbing her arms until it burnt. "I'm fucking tired of this shit. Seeing how fucked the world is. Fuck. I'm so fucking tired."

  
"V?" Panam said more gently putting a hand on the brush V was scrubbing herself with. "Take a breath."

  
V slumped and looked up at the stars shining above them, her hands grazed the cool surface of the water as she took deep calming breaths.

  
"I was supposed to rescue this guy." V explained beginning to scrub at her face and neck. "Found him being tortured by another asshole. Turns out my guy is a member of a gang that kidnaps people and kids. I'm gonna help Diablo find the Wendigos and I'm gonna make sure that no more kids go missing."

  
Panam listened silently and nodded in understanding.

  
"What do you need me to do?" Panam said after a moment.  
V laughed at that and turned to Panam with a smile.

  
"I got this." V said. "You should go back to bed. I'm just gonna clean up."

  
Panam stood there for a moment before clicking her tongue.

  
"You smell like shit." Panam said seriously.

  
V couldn't help but laugh.

  
"Yeah." V shook her head.

  
"We're going to need to air you out-" Panam stopped suddenly. "V please tell me that you drove back with the windows open?"

  
V rolled her eyes at Panam.

*

  
V made her way back to her tent once she was sure she got off all the blood but the unmistakable undertones of gutted fish still clung to her skin and V cursed not wanting to bring a stench to her and Judy's tent so instead V took out a fold out chair and sat on it.

  
It wasn't long before the sky turned from midnight to pink to orange and V watched all those colors light up the sky.  
It was at that moment that Judy yawned coming out of the tent and smiled with relief seeing V there.

V felt Judy's hand massage the back of her neck as she kneeled in front of her with a lazy smile.

  
"Mi calabacita." Judy said sweetly.

  
V smiled at the soft tone and rested her forehead against Judy's.

  
"You had a day huh?" Judy asked gently stroking V's cheeks. 

  
"And it hasn't even ended." V added with a pout.

Judy stood at that and held her hand out for V to take which she did.

  
"I found a nice spot to dive." Judy announced. "I already packed a bag with some gear and extra clothes. Let's go. Spend some time away from everything."

  
V smiled and pulled Judy in for a soft kiss, tasting mint and chocolate on Judy's tongue before she followed Judy into one of the cars.

  
V frowned studying the small Gecko model which was equal tints rusty as it was green, it was made for the road V could tell that already judging by its wheels and armour.

  
"What is this?" V raised a brow as Judy got into the car.

  
"Our ride." Judy offered starting up the car. "Come on. Let's go before someone needs us."

  
V laughed and climbed into the car.

  
Judy immediately took off driving down to Long Bottom Bay before making a turn and heading towards the beach. 

  
"You fix her up?" V asked patting the dash that was newly polished before taking in the rest of the decorations which screamed Judy. Graffiti similar to Judy's tattoos were scribbled on the surface, a seahorse toy hung on the rear view mirror and the seat at the back had Judy's BD gear. 

  
"Wanted something of our own." Judy licked her lips. "Plus Panam is gonna need her warhorse."

  
"What about the panzer?" V asked turning her gaze to the golden beach with the lapping foamy waves brushing against it. 

  
"Mitch is working on taking it apart." Judy explained parking on a lot before turning to V. "I have a surprise for you."

  
V blushed and turned to Judy.

  
"Remember Laguna Bend?" Judy smiled devilishly. "How I synced us?"

  
"Couldn't forget it."

  
"Well, I have a chip. Want to record us again." Judy blushed.

  
"Go ahead." V chuckled and waited as Judy slipped in the chip to her port before brushing V's hair behind her ears. 

  
"Let's set up."

It was still early in the morning, the sky still a mixture of orange and cyan with a few stubborn stars refusing to shy away from the light when Judy and V got dressed in their bikini's the water being safer than at the Laguna. 

  
V casually glanced at the purple bikini set that Judy wore, showing off her sun kissed skin and tattooed form and V thought she was looking at living, breathing art. 

  
"You're staring." Judy said with a smile in her voice despite her setting up their processors turned away from V. 

  
V was laying on the towels they set up and scooched closer to Judy who was sitting beside her with her legs crossed as she typed away at the laptop. 

  
"You're beautiful, Judy." V said sincerely and stroked Judy's arm lovingly before leaning to kiss the warm skin there right where a rose tattoo was on display. 

  
V and Judy being synced already could feel what the other was feeling. The calm, the peacefulness and V could feel a touch of nervousness from Judy wrapped up in giddiness. 

  
Judy slammed the laptop shut before turning to V and cupping her cheek. 

  
"Wanna go diving with me again?" Judy had a light blush on her cheeks. 

  
"Always." V breathed closing her eyes and leaning into Judy's touch when she felt a kiss be placed on her cheek. 

  
Judy held V's hand as they ran into the water with laughter and pure happiness. It wasn't long before they had to swim out to water that was so clear they could see the bottom where dead reefs decorated the ocean floor.

V and Judy got their mouth pieces set in before swimming to the bottom.

The silence was void and it scared V at first reminding her of the many times she blacked out with Johnny to nothing but right now she was with Judy and she could see Judy's smile, feel her happiness and almost childlike wonder at seeing the reefs that where once colorful and teaming with life. 

  
Judy swam over to a weird formed reef structure and touched the material with her fingers. V could feel the roughness on her own hand. 

  
"To think years back this place was full of life." Judy chuckled bitterly studying the colorless reef. "Real life."

  
V could feel a dull sadness from Judy and swam over to her. 

  
"Think that there will ever be anything other than synth fish out here?" V asked sadly staring at the open emptiness. 

  
"Who knows. Read a lot about the ocean and a lot of it is still unexplored. Might be a hidden city or two out here." Judy joked. "Just nothing in it."

  
"Wanna look for them?" V suggested with a light laugh swimming so Judy and her were eye to eye. "Spend the rest of our lives looking for Atlantis?"

  
Judy laughed and reached out to touch V's shoulder then neck. 

  
"Living on a yacht maybe?" Judy suggested and V could feel Judy's happiness flutter in her chest. "Could travel the world along the way."

  
"I'd like that more than anything." V beamed and touched Judy's hip feeling the warmth of her skin despite the crashing coolness surrounding them.

  
It was unsaid but V knew Judy could feel the doubt in V's words. Judy glanced away, her eyes narrowing before she turned her attention back to V. 

  
"Want to explore some more?" Judy forced a smile a twinge of pain in her chest now. 

  
"Hell yeah." V replied with as much enthusiasm as she could. 

  
They spent the next hour swimming about the dead reef and found an old white seashell on the floor before returning back to the beach where the sun was making itself known. 

  
V collapsed on the towels with a thud after tossing her scubba gear to the side and allowed the sun to graze her back. Judy chuckled and pinched V's thigh as she lay beside her.

V turned to face Judy on her side with a smile watching as Judy watched her. Communicating their feelings without having to say a word that is until Judy bit her lip teasingly and V felt the urge to kiss those lips. 

  
Judy's eyes darkened at that feeling and V shifted closer leaning in to kiss Judy softly at first and then their tongues met and their breaths quickened. 

  
Judy pushed V back on the towels before straddling her waist, their lips still locked as V ran her hands up Judy's side and to her chest where she sneaked her hands under the bikini top and massaged a breast in each hand. 

  
Judy's hips rocked into V's. 

  
"Are we alone here?" V asked between kisses but she was too focused on Judy to bother looking around especially when Judy was holding her face to hers, her one hand balancing herself while the other snaked through V's hair. 

  
"Fuck, I don't know." Judy gasped her lips glistening from kisses. 

  
Judy ran her thumb over V's lips and they both took the other in with something they both felt and could feel from one another. That realization made them smile before they met in more consuming kisses that left them breathless and wanting and needing more. 

  
V held Judy against her with one hand while the other ghosted down Judy's lean stomach and to her bikini bottoms where she pulled the material aside and ran her fingers through slick. V spent a moment there gathering more before slipping two fingers inside causing Judy's hips to twitch and grind down into V's hand. 

  
They spent the morning there making love on the beach, the sound of the waves around them, the smell of salt and the warmth of the sun touching their skin. 

  
"Oh fuck!" V and Judy cried out as they both felt the electrifying spasms of bliss through their muscles made even more intense by their syncing. Judy hips still rocked against V's fingers still pumping inside her while Judy's fingers rubbed at V's sensitive nub.

Judy and V laughed breathless as Judy collapsed against V's chest and buried her nose against V's neck.

V pressed kisses to Judy's sweaty forehead as they both calmed down, the feeling of bliss numbing their now aching muscles as they relaxed on the beach.

Judy slipped off of V and lay beside her with a big dopey grin. 

  
"The perfect morning." V grinned taking Judy's hand and entwining their fingers as they bathed in the sun. 

  
At that moment V's phone rang from the bag Judy brought.

Judy watched as V reached for her phone and let out a sigh. Judy could feel conflict growing inside V, the reluctance but sense of duty.

  
"You gotta go?" Judy asked sadly reaching for the laptop to turn off their sync and stop recording. 

  
"Yeah." V sighed changing into fresh clothes taking out her pistol and tucking it in the back of her pants. "Thank you for this."

  
"Any time V." Judy smiled softly, her eyes soft and her cheeks still tinted from their activities. "Come back soon."

  
V leaned down and kissed Judy before running back to Long Bottom Bay. 

*

V found Diablo soon and his men all packed into four cars armed to the teeth and each had a worn bulletproof vest.

V rode with Diablo in silence thoughts of that morning keeping her calm. Judy was always the reason V found herself feeling less alone. 

  
"I heard about you." Diablo broke the silence. "A Nomad. A well known merc. A fugitive."

  
V clenched her jaw. 

  
"A legend." Diablo added. "Arasaka are still looking for you. You toppled their empire and they want revenge."

  
"They had it coming." V said shrugging her shoulders. 

  
Diablo hummed, his lips thick and his smile cruel. 

  
"Once you and your clan leave our borders. I'll make sure Arasaka don't know you were here." Diablo said lighting up a cigar that invaded V's nose and burnt her chest. 

  
"Want me to thank you?" V rolled her eyes. "Ain't gonna happen. I'm here to set things right and that's it."

  
"So moral of you."

  
"I don't like your attitude." V narrowed her eyes at the man who chuckled with his lips wrapped around the cigar.

  
"Jackie Welles." The man said after a long pause. "My son."

  
V froze and turned to study the man who she only ever saw in a faded old photo hanging in Jackie's garage.

  
"He die well?" Diablo asked. 

  
"He died for something bigger than himself." V replied a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. 

  
"When I first got to Long Bottom. Wendigos had a stronghold here, it's people in poverty and suffering." Diablo explained. "I chased them out with the help of its people and now it is our town. Wendigos still present though. I want that to change. I want my people safe."

  
"From what I heard about you. Surprised to see you show so much sympathy." V replied bitterly remembering the belt that Jackie's dad would beat him and Mama Welles with.

  
"I'm a changed man." 

  
"People like you don't change." V said. "You just find another output. Yours being the Wendigo now but after this you'll find someone new. That's how people like you work."

  
"You think you know me?" Diablo chuckled. "You may be right. Maybe not."

  
"We'll see."

*

The hideout was at the mouth of a large chamber in the cliffs.

V could see over a dozen men patrolling the grounds with fire burning in barrels as checkpoints for their perimeter. 

  
"How we handling this?" One of Diablo's men asked putting aside his binoculars. 

  
"Full assault." Diablo ordered and motioned for his men to head to the mouth. 

  
"They aren't fighters." V voiced her thoughts as she watched Diablo's men march to the mouth leaving behind their cars. 

  
"Give a man a gun and an enemy and he becomes a weapon himself." Diablo grinned pulling out a shotgun. "Let's do this quick."

  
V followed Diablo once the gunfire started. It was like walking the streets of Night City again to V where every corner she passed was a bullet that could have ended her. V played this smart keeping to cover and using Skippy to target heads with the smart system. 

  
The cries, smell of metal, smoke and blood clogged her nose. Her eyes flashing with every shot of a gun. Diablo was laughing joyfully as he took aim with his shotgun and blasted the side off one of the Wendigos. 

  
It wasn't long before the sand was covered in blood from both sides. 

  
V, Diablo and a handful of his men were still shooting but it was clear they were outnumbered by two to one. 

  
"Do something mercenary!" Diablo growled moving to another closer cover point to down one more Wendigo.

  
V clenched her jaw and quickly sprinted to new cover hoping to flank the remaining Wendigos when a bullet grazed her shoulder in the tussle.

V cursed and touched her aching shoulder before taking aim and firing off more smart bullets taking down two more Wendigos. 

  
Diablo and his men cheered at that especially because they were now even in number. V replaced her ammo clip before changing cover again. 

  
In that time one of Diablo's men was shot in the chest. 

  
"Fuck! I'll kill you all you fuckers!" Diablo yelled charging into the mouth and taking down two Wendigos who immediately collapsed in a spray of red. 

  
V and the rest of the men moved closer staying in cover taking out as many Wendigos as they could until a man who had to be their leader appeared from a tent and scowled seeing most of his men laying in pools of blood and piss. 

  
"West." Diablo growled staring at the large man with pale skin and hungry eyes. 

  
"Edwardo." West grunted lifting up his fists. "Come back to finish me off huh? Not interested in the arrangement no more?" 

  
V's ears perked at that and she turned to the two men after taking out the last Wendigo soldier. 

  
"Fuck you." Edwardo growled and charged at West fists swinging and blood splattering from lips and noses. V could barely see the blur of their figures as they fought each other brutally, cruelly and coldly. "You took our kids. Our money. Our supplies. You take no more."

  
Diablo had the upper hand straddling West's stomach and repeatedly punching his pale face that was now bloodied, bruised and broken. 

  
"You fucking scum." Diablo growled continuing to violently beat West until V could no longer make out his face. 

  
V rushed towards Diablo and grabbed his arm to stop the barrage of punches when instead Diablo shoved V back and made to punch her when his senses finally came to him. 

  
V spat blood out from her split lip, the taste of blood familiar on her tongue as she got up clutching her shoulder. 

  
"Changed man, huh?" V chuckled bitterly. "That's quite the change."

  
"You don't know me."

  
"But I do. I met so many like you and you know what?" V glared at Diablo not believing how a man like Jackie could be related to the man in front of her. "You all are poison on this earth."

  
Diablo's eyes widened when V lifted her gun and shot him in the chest. Diablo growled but continued coming after V so she shot him again effectively halting the lumbering man as he got to his knees.

  
"Your son Jackie. He was a good man. A family man." V winced feeling the warm liquid flow on her hands from her shoulder. "My best friend. He was nothing like you. He was a dreamer and so the world took him away."

  
"He was weak." Diablo chuckled. "If he were strong he would have been here. Been the one to kill me."

  
"But he is here and he was strong." V growled and forced the barrel of the gun against Diablo's head.

  
"And you V? Are you better?"

  
V thought for a moment staring into those dark eyes before she pulled the trigger.

  
"I guess not."

*

V got to homebase late that night tired and angry at the world. V and the remaining men of Diablo's crew found the missing kids some of them with missing limbs and others put in cages.

  
V didn't even think about what could have happened to them instead she helped them into the cars and took them back home. She watched broken families burst into tears of joy and other families cry because their child was not among the survivors. 

  
A woman named Patty thanked V for bringing the kids home and for killing Diablo. 

  
"We can have a fresh start now all because of you." Patty said with a said smile. 

  
V thought about that smile about all the smile of thanks she received as she walked through the camp where she could smell something spicy cooking at the pot over the fire. 

  
"Hey V."

  
V turned to Dakota who was smoking a cigarette at the side of her tent. 

  
"Dakota?" V said feeling completely exhausted and needing to have her wound checked. 

  
"I feel as though I owe you an explanation." Dakota began taking a long drag of her cigarette as V leaned beside her. "Long Bottom was corrupt, at war with two gangs. The Diablo's Justice and the Wendigos. We needed help from the Wendigos to get this chip. It'll help us get to Tuscan."

  
"So the gig was for us. The family." V nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I was so harsh."

  
"I deserved it." Dakota waved her hand. "I always know who I am working with V. You did exactly the right thing."

  
"Huh?" V frowned.

  
"Patty? Remember her?" Dakota asked blowing out smoke. "She used to lead the town and now because of you she can lead it again. This time better."

  
V bit her lip.

  
"You did good, kid." Dakota said giving V's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Go get patched up."

*

  
V was sitting with Panam on a rock overlooking the camp sharing a bottle of whiskey between them. 

  
"So I shot him." V explained the whole Long Bottom gig that Dakota gave her. "The town is free from gangs and I feel like the world is a slightly better place for it."

  
"Fuck." Panam frowned taking a sip from the bottle before passing it back to V. "Here. You need more."

  
"What about you?" V winced as the whiskey burned down her throat. "Anything interesting happen?"

  
Panam shrugged. 

  
"Didn't save the world but we did disassemble the panzer." Panam sighed. "Used the parts to armour up some cars but Mitch installed the weapons system on my truck."

  
"Wanna test it out?" V suggested. 

  
"Already did." Panam chuckled and knocked V's shoulder with her own. "Can't save the world and have fun."

  
"But you'll let me drive again one day right?" V prodded.

  
"Nope."

*

V made her way to her tent when she passed by Sweetpea who looked happy and carefree for a second before her eyes settled on V.

  
"Oh, you finally decided to show up." Sweetpea said with annoyance. "And you're drunk."

  
"What's your problem?" V was having trouble seeing Sweetpea's innocent face.

  
"You are." Sweetpea crossed her arms. "My girl Jude is a gem in this world. So you better treat her right."

  
V laughed at that.

  
"You think this is funny?" Sweetpea growled shoving V by her shoulders.

  
V too pleasantly drunk and equal parts exhausted from the day almost stumbled over.

  
"You don't deserve her."

  
"What? And you do? Judy, is her own person. She can decide what she wants. Who she wants." V slurred and tried to stand but found her head feeling heavy. "I'm going to love her as hard as I can for as long as she'll have me."

  
"Oh please. You're -"

  
"Sweetpea!"

  
V turned and recognized the green and pink hair first, then Judy's smell with tints of electronics and oil from working on cars no doubt and lastly her soft touch.

V immediately melted when Judy's cupped her cheek.

  
"I'm speaking the truth." Sweetpea defended herself while Judy helped V stand by wrapping an arm around her waist.

  
"Just go." Judy said with annoyance.

  
"Whatever you say, Jude." Sweetpea sighed and left.

  
"What crawled up her ass." V frowned as Judy lead them into their tent.

  
V sat on the sleeping bags and began to undress down to her underwear while Judy found V a shirt to sleep in.

  
"Don't worry about her." Judy shrugged and helped V into a grey shirt before closing the flap of their tent and sitting next to V. "You're wasted."

  
"My day finally ended." V said bitterly resting her head on Judy's shoulder. "Just want you to hold me."

  
Judy nodded and made to lay down.

  
V was the little spoon and found great comfort in Judy's arms being wrapped around her.

  
"What wrong, V?" Judy asked pressing her lips to V's now bandaged shoulder.

  
"I thought it'd be different out of NC." V said with her eyes closed. "Not all that different."

  
Judy hummed and stroked V's arm soothingly.

  
"I heard what you told Sweetpea." Judy said once V's breathing had calmed somewhat. "Sorry about her. I think I voiced too much of my mind on her."

  
"Why don't you tell me instead?" V offered and entwined their hands.

  
"It was about you." Judy shook her head with a stupid smile. "I was just worried about you getting hurt and a whole bunch of feelings bubbled up and I happened to be high and I just couldn't stop those worries."

  
V frowned and pushed herself further into Judy's front.

  
"You were high?" V chuckled. "I get it, Jude. Sweetpea was just looking out for you. You can talk to me too you know."

  
"I know." Judy let out a sigh and kissed V's shoulder and then neck before snuggling more comfortably against her. "I adore you, mi calabacita."

"I adore you more, my rebel." V teased and felt Judy shove her playfully before pulling her back in.

  
V had never fallen asleep so quickly as did in Judy's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is V and Judy visiting Judy's grandparents.
> 
> I don't know the state's geography but it is also 2077 a lot can change and a lot can be lost.


	3. The Magician Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V head to Oregon for new year while the Aldecaldos prepare for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fluff with angst.

A Few Weeks Later... 

V would never get tired of this.

How could she.

  
Judy's cries of pleasure ringing in her ears, as she wrapped her arms around Judy's legs keeping her spread so that V could do a better job at pleasuring her girlfriend.

Judy's hands were tugging at V's hair pulling her closer and to the spot she needed V's mouth most. 

  
"Oh shit. Shit." Judy moaned with a smile closing her eyes and tossing her head back as her body tensed before shivering as V continued to suck and massage her most sensitive spot.

  
V smirked devilishly keeping her mouth on Judy despite her protests. Judy tugged at V's hair trying to pull her away but V kept a firm grip on Judy's legs keeping her in position and began to build her up again. 

  
Judy's hands went from tugging to grasping within seconds as she arched her back and pushed herself against V's skilled tongue. 

  
"V." Judy whispered a lazy grin on her face before she bit her lip trying to silence herself but V wasn't having it and began to suck and massage Judy's nub between her lips.

  
Judy went into violent shivers, her hips chasing V's tongue and mouth as her body was enveloped in a blissful fire. 

  
V helped Judy through her latest orgasm before shifting so her waist was between Judy's legs and her head on Judy's stomach. Judy stroked V's messy hair. 

  
"You come back to me yet?" V teased, her eyes dark and her lips shining. 

  
Judy scoffed and reached over to the bedside to pull out a cigarette before lighting it up and blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. 

  
"You're insatiable." Judy laughed as V began to massage her hips where she lay comfortably. "What's gotten into you?"

  
V shrugged and watched Judy's lips wrap around the bud of the cigarette. 

  
"Taking advantage of a motel bed and no interruptions." V replied with a lazy smile. "We haven't exactly gotten a chance to be just us without the whole family around."

  
Judy smiled. 

  
"I kinda miss them." Judy admitted killing the cigarette and flicking it into the small room somewhere. "I need a shower."

  
"Why bother?" V teased kissing Judy's stomach and flickering her tongue against the soft skin there. 

  
"Because I want to see my grandparents preferably not while sticky and reeking of sex?" Judy rolled her eyes playfully and got up on shaky legs.

  
"You okay there, Punchin Judy?" V smirked.

Judy gave her the bird as she walked slowly to the adjoining bathroom.

  
Wasn't long before V heard the water running that she picked up her phone to check the time which was early morning but they had a few hours ride ahead of them before they reached Oregon.

  
V saw that Panam also sent them a message saying that the family is camped out near the borders of Arizona awaiting them. 

  
When they returned to homebase they would be a days ride away from Arizona and soon V would meet Panam's contacts. 

  
They reached the borders a few days back through Utah when Judy suggested they visit her grandparents and V agreed wanting to spend time with Judy and getting to know the people who raised her favorite person. They decided to make it a little road trip where they would put aside their troubles and be together. 

  
V sent Panam a quick message back saying they were almost to Oregon when she felt her head buzz.

  
V lost control of her muscles and the phone fell to her chest as her hands began to shake on their own and her vision was a blur.

  
"No. No." V grunted as her body tensed up painfully and V could taste blood no doubt from her nose. "Get it together. Get it together."

  
V waited closing her eyes thinking of the shower water running in the background and Judy humming a song.

  
"V?" Judy called out from the shower. "You coming?"

  
V's jaw was clenched trying to speak to say anything but her muscles were tensed up and she couldn't speak.

  
"V?" Judy called again. "You ignoring me? I swear if you jump scare me I'll kick your ass."

  
V breathed in deeply trying to will her muscles to relax and slowly it began to work.

  
"Coming." V grunted through her teeth.

  
V tried to sit up but her body had other ideas, it felt as though a weight were dropped on her shoulders and she was knocked off her feet.

  
"Hot water is almost gone." Judy teased stepping into view before seeing V's state and rushing over to help her sit up. "Hey. Hey."

  
"Meds." V grunted reaching for her bag.

  
Judy got the pill bottle from V's backpack and took out a blue pill before putting it between V's lips.

  
"Can you swallow?" Judy asked soothingly stroking V's arms.

  
"Will try." V said and felt the pill struggle down her throat.

  
"Come on, let's stand." Judy said with a slight panic. "Get you under some water, huh?"

  
V nodded and leaned on Judy as they went into the shower. V felt her muscles instantly relax under the warm water and she let out a relieved sigh when she could move easier but her hands and legs were shaking.

  
"Better?" Judy asked holding V against her front so the water could wash over them.

  
"Much." V found that she could breath easier too. "Fuck me. That was unexpected."

  
"Was it a panic attack?" Judy was frowning.

  
"I don't... I don't know... I felt so out of control of my body." V explained with a frown enjoying Judy's touch and the water on her skin. "Like it wasn't listening to me."

  
"We need to get your meds refilled." Judy said after kissing V's shoulder. "Need you hundred percent."

  
V chuckled and felt her fingers twitch involuntarily as if with a life of their own. 

  
V knew this feeling well, she got many glimpses of it. She was starting to lose control of her body. She noticed the slight shake in her hands which were now more noticeable. The nose bleeds becoming more frequent almost once a week. It had only been little more than two months of their travels and she was showing symptoms.

  
"You'll get hundred and fifty percent V." V tried to lighten the mood a little and turned in Judy's arms. "Let's wash up and eat some greasy food. I'm looking forward to meeting grandmama and papa Alvarez."

  
Judy eyes were soft with worry.

  
*

  
Judy had called shotgun and was currently sitting with her feet up on the dashboard and her arm out the window letting the breeze brush her skin.

  
V focused on the road ahead still feeling a crushing headache at the back of her neck and eyes but didn't want to ruin this trip. It had taken them about two days to get to Oregon constantly driving at the crack ass of dawn and stopping at a motel almost midnight so they could make it. 

  
Judy would guide V until they reached Judy's grandparent's   
neighborhood which was an eerily quiet place with graffiti on walls and trash littering the streets.

Judy was excited, V got an ear full of stories about how Judy's grandmama would complain about how skinny they were and proceed to feed them until they couldn't move and Judy's grandpapa who would probably tell embarrassing stories of Judy's childhood that V was especially looking forward to. 

  
"That pink house at the end of the road." Judy beamed staring at the small cottage with a net fence, a flamingo on the dying lawn and white paneled windows.

  
"Cute." V chuckled softly and smiled at the rose bushes against the cottage under the two windows. "You ready?"

  
V pulled up into the driveway and switched the engine off. Judy turned to V and pulled her into a breathless kiss before stroking her cheek. 

  
"I'm nervous. I've never brought anyone home before." Judy confessed and sat back on the passenger seat looking at the rear view mirror to adjust her hair which was almost completely raven black now. 

  
"Seriously?" V felt her chest flutter and she reached to entwine their hands. "I'm the first?"

  
Judy bit her lip and blushed. 

  
"I promise to embarrass the hell out of you." V teased and brought their entwined hands to her lips. "It's going to be good."

  
"I know." Judy smiled and fondly studied V for a moment. "Let's delta."

  
Judy was the first to the door ringing the bell and shifting on her feet while V got their bags out of the car. As V was walking up the path the door opened and revealed an old woman with white hair, kind amber eyes and a wrinkled face. 

  
"Ah! My baby!" The woman cooed and brought Judy into a warm hug. "My baby Judy."

  
V watched with a smile coming up behind Judy who was still hugging her grandmama. 

  
The woman's face lit up when she saw V and pulled V into the hug. 

  
V laughed nervously and hugged them both. 

  
"You must be V!" Judy's grandmama cooed pulling away from the hug and taking in Judy for a moment before turning to V. "You both are so beautiful and so young and so in love!" 

  
"Grandmama." Judy whined and Judy's grandmama pinched her cheek. "Come in! Come in! I was just making some tea."

  
Judy glanced to V and squeezed her hand before following her grandmama inside. 

  
V followed close behind lugging the bags with her before closing the door behind them and dropping the bags to the side of the door before taking in the small house.

To the left was the tv room with cushioned couches and a worn side table covered in mechanic magazines and a vase with dying flowers inside. To the right was the kitchen with white counters and cupboards, a small fridge and a bowl of fake fruit on the small round dining table. The bedrooms and bathroom was further into the back down the hallway V guessed.

The place was homey. V felt as though she was stepping into a place out of time and sat on the sofa as Judy and her grandmama caught up and made tea before joining V on the couch. Judy curling into V's side as she told her grandmama of how she has left Night City for good and traveling with V with the Aldecaldos. 

  
"You left?" Grandmama Alvarez said sadly sipping from her tea. "But it was your home? You wanted to make beautiful BDs and there is no place better to."

  
"Not the BDs I was hoping for." Judy chuckled sadly. "I'm happier now with V and our clan. We're going to Arizona and might settle there for a bit."

  
"And V? What is it you do?" Mrs Alvarez turned her attention to V. 

  
V froze. 

  
Telling her girlfriend's grandma that she is a mercenary and killed people for a living or used to, probably wouldn't end well.

  
"Being in a nomad clan I do odd jobs. It's honest work for the benefit of my family." V answered instead. 

  
"You picked a good one." Grandmama Alvarez beamed at Judy. "Must be if you brought her home to us."

  
"Judy's the good one here." V added glancing to Judy who had a big dopey smile. "Saved me countless times."

  
"My baby has a good heart." Grandmama Alvarez cooed reaching for Judy's hand. "Brought home a stray cat once. It had kittens the next day. We could barely keep up with all of them. Judy wouldn't allow any of her friends to pet them."

  
"You have cats?" V looked around hoping that one would still be around. 

  
"A very long time ago." Grandmama Alvarez said sadly. "Some never came back home. Some died of old age and others a more exciting death."

  
"You can see a few strays around if you're lucky." Judy offered. "Oregon doesn't allow for pets but you know nature finds a way."

  
V heard so many stories of the years back when almost every household had a pet dog or cat or something more exotic. Nowadays, you barely saw a pet and if you owned one they were incredibly expensive. 

  
V remembered the iguana that she and Jackie smuggled into the city and a smile graced her lips. 

  
"Where is Grandpapa?" Judy asked standing from the couch and stretching as she glanced around the open space. 

  
"Oh you know back in the garage tinkering away." Grandmama Alvarez sat back on the couch opposite V and placed her feet on the worn coffee table. "Go fetch him. We need to discuss dinner."

  
"Don't let her intimidate you." Judy joked as she left down the hallway and to what V guessed was the backyard door. 

  
V turned her attention back to Grandmama Alvarez who was studying V with sharp eyes and a smile that seemed fake to V. Grandma Alvarez finished the rest of her tea motioning to V's untouched cup. 

  
"You aren't thirsty?"

  
V quickly picked up the cup and tried to gulp as much of the herbal liquid before placing the cup back on its saucer. 

  
"You have a lovely home." V complimented looking at the family photos decorating the walls. 

  
"This old place is nothing." Grandmama Alvarez waved her hand. "I need to ask you something V. It's important."

  
V focused on Judy's grandmama. 

  
"Arasaka Tower was destroyed by nomads. They apparently took equipment and left." Grandmama Alvarez said slowly as she studied V carefully. "Nomads are now under great scrutiny. How do you plan on getting my Judy and your clan into Arizona safely."

  
"Our leader Panam, she has a plan." V said confidently. "The Aldecaldos have contacts within Arizona that can help us get inside."

  
"And what then?"

  
V didn't know what to say to that, V knew the plan was to get a solution to her problem but V didn't know what Judy and her plan were. They didn't talk about it, about what would happen if the contacts can't help V.

About what Judy truly wants. 

  
"I'll do whatever Judy wants." V answered truthfully.

  
"Was it your clan?" Grandmama Alvarez asked after a moment of long silence. 

  
V opened her mouth to say something when laughter broke the tension and Judy and her Grandpapa came in from the back. Grandpapa Alvarez looked content, held a small smile and his eyes the picture of pure happiness.

  
"You must be V!" Grandpapa Alvarez laughed and brought V into a firm hug before turning back to Judy and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She can't stop talking about you. Every time she calls it's V this and V that and-" 

  
"Grandpapa." Judy blushed.

  
"Sounds like you have a crush." V teased back and sat back down on the couch thankful for the disturbance as she didn't want to lie to Judy's family. 

  
"You can sleep on the couch." Judy stuck her tongue out at V. 

  
"I like couches." V shrugged. 

  
"So we headed to Gabby's?" Grandmama Alvarez suggested standing from her seat and gathering the cups. 

  
"Let me clean this up." V offered standing and gathering the cups and saucers before heading into the kitchen before anyone could say anything. 

  
As V cleaned the dishes, she listened to Judy and her grandparents talk of their lives. Judy telling them of her adventures with the Aldecaldos, her grandparents telling her of how Grandpapa Alvarez had gotten work at an old factory to tinker with old vintage cameras and tvs and how Grandmama Alvarez spent her days on the roses out front. 

  
"V and I have been on the road a while." Judy said. "We'll meet you at Gabby's after freshening up."

  
"Yes. Yes." Grandpapa Alvarez chuckled and brought Judy in for another hug before kissing her cheek and making for the door. 

  
Judy's grandmama squeezed her hand and just like that V and Judy were alone. 

  
"Gabby's?" V frowned wiping her hands on her jeans.

  
"An old family friend." Judy waved. "You okay? Didn't hound you too much no?"

  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." V blew out air and avoided Judy's piercing gaze. "You want to shower first?"

  
"Let's save time and water." Judy offered her hand to V and they both showered before dreshing in fresh clothes and walking down the street under the streetlights towards a blue house with green luscious grass growing on the lawn and neons lights lighting the place up with music and laughter. 

  
V immediately smelt hotdogs, beer and smoke wafting around the place and her stomach grumbled at the delicious smells. 

  
The blue home was packed with people, V couldn't take three steps without her elbows grazing a stranger but Judy kept a firm hold of her arm leading them into the kitchen to grab a beer.

  
"Whoa." V commented as soon as the bitter cool liquid touched her lips. "Is this like a party?"

  
Judy held a small smile.

  
"More like a family gathering." Judy shrugged leaning next to V before taking a sip of her beer. "Growing up here we'd always go to Gabby's at the end of the week for a family dinner. Most of Laguna Bend's residents moved here and it's a way for us to remember and show unitedness."

  
V scanned the crowd and sure enough her Kiroshi could detect a few names of Night City ex residents. 

  
"How old were you when you went back to NC?" V asked seeing two figures gawk at them before approaching. 

  
"Eighteen." Judy shrugged. "I-"

  
"Judy Alvarez?" Said a man with a scratchy beard, warm eyes and red dyed hair. Punchin fucking Judy!"

  
"Manny?" Judy laughed and punched his arm. "You fucking asshole."

  
"I'm the asshole? Not a word from you! Thought you were living big in Night City." Manny chuckled and hugged Judy quickly before turning to V and offering a quick handshake. "Your girl?"

"This is V." Judy beamed glancing to V.

  
"I can't fucking believe it." Manny laughed again studying Judy. "Never thought I'd see you again after you left."

  
"Well I'm here now." Judy shrugged. "Manny, you seen my Grandmama and Grandpapa?"

  
"Yeah, they're at the back with Gabby." Manny said and patted his friend's shoulder who stood awkwardly beside him during the whole exchange. "This is my boyfriend, Alex."

  
Alex seemed the more introverted between the pair and gave a shaky wave of his hand as a hello.

  
"You guys visiting or you live around here?" V asked studying Alex who unlike the rest was dressed up in a way that reminded V of a corpo background.

  
"Alex recently moved here but I've always been here ever since the Bend was buried." Manny explained before turning to Judy. "You have to come say hi to everyone. Let's go."

  
Judy laughed but followed Manny through the crowd with V following close behind.

  
They reached a back room with half a dozen people lounging around on couches playing a drinking game, coin toss. When Manny, Alex, Judy and V came through the door all eyes were on Judy as of they couldn't believe their eyes. A girl with purple hair in two buns immediately charged into Judy's arms, followed by a skinny yet tall boy with bright orange hair who wrapped both of them in a hug. V laughed at all the attention Judy was getting and hadn't seen Judy blush so much since the time Carol caught them fucking in the ripperdocs office. 

  
V stood to the side as each of Judy's old friends gave her a hug and pulled her to the couch where Judy told her tale of leaving Night City with V and the nomads. The girl with purple hair, Helena and the boy with bright orange hair, Dax, listened to every word as if their life depended on it. Another girl, Jenny who had golden blonde hair was studying Judy with a strange look, a guy with raven hair, Dennis was setting up the next round of shots and the two others twins, Jack and Joe, from their identical faces were grinning at Judy.

  
"-and now we're here with you assholes." Judy shrugged and was shoved playfully by Helena and Dax who then began to tickle her mercilessly.

  
"Fuck you bitch." Dax laughed and brought Judy into a tight hug. "Fuck I missed you."

  
"Alright that's enough attention." Jenny waved her hand turning to V before picking up a shot. "Let's get drunk and forget this night even happened!"

  
There were cheers and whoops as everyone raised a shot glass. V took that time to leave Judy with her old friends and head to the bathroom which she quickly locked before turning to the mirror after splashing her face with some water. 

  
V missed having Johnny around in that moment, he would be in his element at these types of parties not so much at talking with the family but V wasn't used to this. Before she would have Jackie to hold her hand so to speak when he would take her to the Coyote Cojo with his family and friends. Mama Welles would coo over V the whole time and offer her foods until she was stuffed and couldn't escape Mama Welles offer to stay the night under her roof as if Jackie and V were kids having a sleep over. V splashed some more cool water on her face when there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

  
V took a deep breath and unlocked the door to find Jenny standing out there in the hallway with a shit eating grin. 

  
"So you and Judy, huh? What happened to that other chick she was seeing? Maiko?" Jenny blurted sufficiently drunk by the slur and slowness of her words.

  
"Old news." V simply said and tried to walk past Jenny who pressed a hand on V's chest stopping her from escaping.

  
"So what's your deal then?" Jenny frowned deeply studying V. "Judy has this habit of picking strays with issues. Can't figure out yours. You seem like a nice girl. Wrapped around Judy's finger."

  
"Can I get through?" V ignored the questions. 

  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice her heroic streak?" Jenny chuckled. "That's why she was with the Mox. Wanting to help those poor working girls in Night City abused, battered and broken. Be the hero to feed her ego."Jenny slurred. "So what's your deal then huh? A faulty doll? A joytoy been taken on too many rides?"

"There you are." Grandmama Alvarez cooed coming up from the hallway and seeing Jenny's hand still on V's chest. "Thought you got lost or something."

  
Jenny patted V's shoulder before stumbling into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. V stood in the hallway annoyed, hurt and in need of a drink.

  
"No, Judy is with her friends. I just needed to use the bathroom." V explained truthfully but Grandmama Alvarez only hummed before wrapping an arm around V and bringing her outside to the backyard where she could see Grandpapa Alvarez laughing with a younger looking man with dark hair tied in a bun, a long beard with specks of grey and he wore jeans and a white worn shirt as he grilled hotdogs. 

  
"Gabby this is V." Grandmama Alvarez said seating V down next to Grandpapa Alvarez. "Gabby, V is in need of some hot food."

  
Gabby laughed. 

  
"Right on it mama." Gabby replied and before V knew it she had two hotdogs with chilli, mustard and tomato sauce laid in front of her. 

  
"I'm going to go find my baby." Grandmama Alvarez said before she took off leaving V who hungrily consumed the hotdogs. 

  
"Judy's girl, huh?" Gabby said frying new hotdog sausages on the grill. "How is Judy's BD dream coming along?"

  
"She left Night City and is headed to Arizona with V and her Nomad clan. The Aldecaldos." Grandpapa Alvarez explained for V whose mouth was stuffed with food.   
Gabby froze for a split second, his gaze dark as he studied V for a moment before focusing on the food. 

  
"Aldecaldos huh. Strong name. Strong clan." Gabby forced a smile.

  
"I used to be with the Bakkers." V replied having finished her first hotdog roll. "Aldecaldos helped me. Made me apart of their family."

  
"And Judy's BDs?" Gabby frowned. 

  
"She still makes them." V replied. "We made a lot of stops on the way to Arizona and she has definitely taken vantage of the views and activities. Judy also found a way to have two minds recorded at the same time."

  
Gabby chuckled.

  
"That girl is a wonder. Will be doing incredible things. Good things. Art with those BDs." Gabby smiled proudly. "What about you V? What do you do for your Aldecaldos."

  
"Mostly help make sure dealings go over smoothly and that the family is safe." V shrugged finishing the last hotdog.

  
"So you know how to use a gun." Gabby nodded his head. "Suppose everyone in Night City knows but you have this look. This don't fuck with me look. We could use someone like you."

  
"Have a problem need solving?" V asked leaning back into the plastic chair turning to Grandpapa Alvarez who had his jaw clenched. 

  
"We do in fact. We have been getting hacked in this neighborhood." Gabby explained after taking a sip of his beer. "TVs, computers and such shutting down and stealing information. We think it may be corpos trying to scare us into moving."

  
V frowned. 

  
"Yesterday, a few households had their bank accounts emptied." Gabby said softly. "People are scared, V."

  
"Sounds like a netrunning problem." V thought out loud. "May just be someone skilled enough to hack into your systems. They probably just want easy cash."

  
"Maybe." Gabby said dishing out more hotdogs to a few people. "Will you help us?"

  
"I don't know where to start." V shrugged.

  
"With us." Grandpapa Alvarez sighed. "We lost all our money."

  
V felt sick. 

  
"I'll do anything I can to help." V promised them. "I have a few experiences with netrunners."

  
Gabby raised a brow. 

  
"I'm sure you do."

  
At that moment Grandmama Alvarez could be heard scolding Judy and her friends who poured out of the door looking like kids who got caught with their hand in a cookie jar. They all gathered around Gabby to have some hotdogs, Judy sat on V's lap apparently pleasantly drunk judging by her slurred words and hot to the touch skin. 

  
"Jude." V said softly holding a hotdog to Judy. "Please eat something."

  
Judy had a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned in and pressed her lips against V's ear. 

  
"Mhm..."

  
V rolled her eyes as Judy collapsed all her weight against V and her head rested on the crook of V's shoulder and neck. V began to feed Judy casually bringing the hotdog up to Judy's lips where she slowly ate with V rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

  
"If your mamas could see you lot now. Drunk at a family event." Grandmama continued to scold Judy and her friends who were more focused on their food than anything. "Drink some water."

  
Gabby chuckled from the side.

  
"Leave them, Layla." Grandpapa Alvarez said pulling Grandmama Alvarez to himself. "Come let us dance instead and let the young be foolish."

  
V smiled as Grandmama Alvarez's anger left her and she followed Grandpapa Alvarez inside where couples were swaying to a slow song.

  
"I need more." Dennis said standing up from the ground and dishing himself another hotdog.

  
"Hey! Let's head over to the Rock Climb Globe tomorrow!" Helena suggested jumping up excitedly and pulling Dax with her who almost toppled back to the ground. "We can take pictures and it can be like when we were kids."

  
"Fine." Jenny waved. "Have nothing better to do."

  
"I'm in and I'll bring my camera." Jack said helping Joe stand on his shaky legs.

  
Manny and Alex were to absorbed in a conversation to pay attention to anything else.

  
"Judy?" Helena and Dax stared at Judy whose eyes were droopy.

  
"Ah, what the hell." Judy stood up and went to get herself another hotdog. "Just as long as I reach the top first."

  
"We missed you." Jack and Joe laughed. 

*

  
V woke the next morning with Judy curled into her side. V pressed her nose against Judy's hair and breathed in her scent feeling Judy snuggle further into her touch before V reluctantly disentangled herself. 

  
Judy had other ideas though and gripped fistfulls of V's shirt keeping her in bed. 

  
"Where do you think you're going?" Judy croaked her voice husky with sleep. 

  
"Nowhere apparently." V teased sliding her hand over Judy's hip where she gripped Judy's bare waist. "Good morning."

  
Judy pulled V into a quick kiss before loosening her grip and allowing V to stand and stretch. 

  
V made her way into the shower with some fresh clothes, washing off yesterdays problems and brushing her teeth before heading into the kitchen where Grandmama Alvarez was cooking breakfast.

  
"Morning Mrs Alvarez." V said politely sitting behind the counter after pouring herself and Judy a cup of coffee.

  
"V, please." Grandmama Alvarez smiled dishing scrambled eggs onto two plates. "Call me Grandmama Alvarez." 

  
V smiled and loaded the plates and coffee onto the tray Grandmama Alvarez gave her. 

  
"Mr Alvarez, told me what happened." V explained sipping her coffee. "About what was taken from you."

  
"Don't tell, Judy." Grandmama Alvarez said sadly. "I don't want her to worry about us. I have never seen her so happy. She is practically glowing."

  
"Mrs Alvarez, you know Judy. You know she'll be even more upset if you don't tell her." V replied already digging into the scrambled eggs on one plate. "She'll help. Better than I can help, being a techie."

  
Grandmama Alvarez studied V for a moment with a warm smile. 

  
"You're right, sweetie." Grandmama Alvarez let out a sigh. "I will tell her but later when she can actually stand."

  
V laughed at that picking up the tray a d carrying it into Judy's old room. 

  
Judy's old room didn't have an empty space on the walls covered in BD posters, and her table was covered in either scrap and tech magazines. V studied a particular item yesterday that was an old box that when opened a fake rose popped up and twirled with a little tune playing. 

  
V placed the tray on the side table smiling when she saw Judy laying on her stomach, her bare shoulders on display along with her body art. V leaned down and pressed a kiss to each shoulder, Judy's breathing changed and she turned pulling V down until she was practically on top of her. 

  
"Let's never leave this bed." Judy mumbled wrapping her legs and arms around V. 

  
"After we get a supply of pizza first." V joked trying to balance herself so she didn't crush Judy. "You have fun last night?"

  
Judy beamed and stroked a stand of V's hair behind her ear. 

  
"I missed my childhood choombas." Judy admitted. "And I missed this sense of community here. Like with the nomads."

  
"Is there a but coming?"

  
"But." Judy narrowed her eyes at V. "I happened upon a hot merc from Night City and it turns out she's pretty preem and her family is pretty preem too."

  
"Well, she happens to think you are pretty preem too." V brushed away Judy's hair strands. "Need me to dye your hair?"

  
Judy pulled V into a kiss and hummed. 

  
*

  
Judy left when Dennis, Dax and Helena stopped by to head to the climbing domb in town. Much to Judy's protest when V told her she got a gig that she needed to see through. Judy gave V one of those looks that had V feeling absolutely guilty especially because they didn't have a lot of time together enough as it was and being here with Judy's family was supposed to be about just them. 

  
V headed to the backyard where Grandpapa Alvarez was tinkering under a hood of a rusty quadra type 66 ghost. V whistled running a finger against the mint green paint job with racing stripes, this car was built for speed. 

  
"Hey, Mr Alvarez." V announced herself sitting down on a stool nearby. 

  
"Morning V. Judy gone?" Grandpapa Alvarez asked still tinkering under the hood before he pulled back and wiped his hands on a cloth motioning V to follow him over to a laptop. "We got this message after our account was drained. Rose from down the road had the same message along with a few others on the street. It seems they singled out the elderly."

  
V frowned reading the message which read, "You don't need it anyway."

  
V pulled the cable out of her wrist and jacked herself into the computer checking the message for an origin point from the IP address.

  
"All of our savings. We were going to give Judy most of it for a chance at making BDs-" Grandpapa Alvarez spoke while V decrypted the wall blocking her from seeing the IP address. 

  
It was then that a surge of electricity burst around them and before V could disconnect the laptop short-circuited sending a shock to her own systems.

  
V grinded her teeth as her vision blurred and quickly pulled her cable out of the laptop before kneeling on the ground.

  
"Holy shit. You okay V?" Grandpapa Alvarez said touching V's shoulder soothingly.

  
"Yep." V grunted standing on shaky legs. "I got the IP. It's someone in the neighborhood. They probably didn't like me trying to hack into their systems and short-circuited the street but that means that they can't do anymore damage and gives us time to find them."

  
"Honey, you were literally just zapped." Grandpapa Alvarez said. "You should rest."

  
V shook her head standing up on shaky legs.

  
"I'll be okay."

  
*

  
V spent the rest of the day walking up and down the street passing the two dozen houses checking for any clues however her systems and cyberware were faulty due to the shock and she needed to find a place where she could reboot them soon. 

  
V got a call from Judy as she reached the last block of houses. V laughed seeing Judy was up by a few hundred meters compared to Helena, Dax, Dennis, Jenny, Jack and Joe. Judy waved with a proud smirk. 

  
"Mi calabacita." Judy grinned. "Why are you breathing so hard?" 

  
V chuckled. 

  
"Been running all over the place." V explained. "But looks like you have been dominating. Can't even see your choombas."

  
"It's what I do." Judy joked. "You doing okay?" 

  
V didn't know how to answer that this whole trip feels like a dream but V couldn't tell what kind of dream it was yet.

  
"Just miss you." V replied honestly. 

  
"Come join us!" Helena yelled from below the climbing wall.  
"She's right. We're headed for drinks at Tipsy Tequila after. It's close by. Grandpapa used to waiter there." Judy explained. 

  
"I'll ask him and meet you there in an hour? First round is on me." V promised coming up to a house which still had power. 

  
V frowned and studied how run down it looked littered in graffiti, litter on the sand lawn and the windows blacked out. 

  
"Mwah!" Judy blew a kiss before ending the call. 

  
V walked up the path and knocked on the door which was unlocked. V didn't bring any of her weapons with her being a friendly trip but she did have the mono wire installed and held the burning wire which lit up the dark space checking each empty room with craggy wallpaper and leaves littering the worn and broken floor boards. 

  
"Can't be." V said to herself having clearly seen underground cables running through the place, the only source of electricity since the whole street was off and would be until tomorrow Grandpapa Alvarez had told her after calling the electrician. 

  
V made her way back out of the house deep in thought. 

  
*

  
"That time when Judy and I pranked Jenny and Dennis." Helena poked Judy's side. "That was masterful work if I do say so myself."

  
"Fuck you." Jenny rolled her eyes after sipping her cocktail. "That was our first time you know. I didn't even get to finish cause Dennis was bare ass naked jumping out the window."

  
Judy and Helena cackled.

  
"We even got a picture of his pale ass." Judy teased but Dennis was laughing with a slight blush.

  
"So what then?" V asked after finishing her bacon and cheese burger. "Who had the score?"

  
"Dax." Helena rolled her eyes sipping her beer. "Replaced our shampoo with dye. Judy, Manny and I were the only ones who embraced the color." Helena chuckled. "Dax did always say we would look good with dyed hair."

  
"Speaking of!" Dax clapped his hands turning to V. "V, Judy and I picked up dye from the store. When I next see you I expect you both to be new women and not basic bitches."

  
V rolled her eyes at that and twirled a strand of her short brown hair. V had never dyed her hair before never having the chance but seeing how good Judy looked with her green and pink hair. 

  
"Fuck it. We're in Oregon. Let's get crazy." V shrugged turning to Judy who shoved her side playfully before wrapping her arms around her waist.

  
"It's Oregon. The most boring place to be." Jenny replied. "Makes me wonder why you two left Night City."

  
"This again?" Dennis turned to Jenny who raised a hand to silence him.

  
"I told you." Judy said after taking a sip of V's chocolate milkshake. "We needed a change. You don't know what's its like in NC. That place has a promise for you but it fucking takes and takes until you have no more to give."

  
"I still don't get it." Jenny persisted. "NC has the best programs for BD editors and Judy, we all seen your work. You could've had a mansion been living the dream. What about you V? Ever star in one of Judy's BDs?"

  
The whole table shifted uncomfortably in their seats especially when V realized that Judy was giving Jenny a death glare.

  
"I worked as a merc in NC." V replied and rested her hand on Judy's bare thigh giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Did odd jobs to put food on the table."

  
"Oh." Dax and Helena said their shoulders visibly falling as they turned to each other with a look of worry.

  
"So you killed people for a living?" Jenny leaned in and raised a brow. "Fuck, Judy. You're sleeping with a murderer."

  
"Jenny!" Dennis said with warning.

  
"What? I'm stating the simple facts. V, bet you can't even count your total body count. I heard about mercs in NC and their short life spans."

  
"What's your problem, Jenny?" Judy growled slamming her fist on the table.

  
"I'm just concerned, Jude." Jenny said with narrowed eyes. "That Maiko chick used you. Fucked you and used you like some joytoy. How is this merc any different? What if she wakes up one day and finds that this domestic life you want is too boring for her."

  
"Jenny, why don't you mind your own business." Jack and Joe said simultaneously with pursed lips.

  
"I care about Judy unlike you if you can't call out on this bullshit." Jenny growled at the twins.

  
"No you don't." V said clenching her jaw. "Judy made it. She got out of this town and made something for herself. She fucking lived and hurt and loved while you stay here looking to make drama to entertain yourself of your boring life."

  
"V." Judy said softly placing a hand on V's arm. "I think we all had a little too much to drink."

  
Jenny was fuming her arms crossed over her chest.

  
"I think you're right." Dennis said with some annoyance turning to Jenny who refused to make eye contact with him. "We should get going Jen."

  
"Whatever. It's lame here anyway." Jenny said getting out of the booth with Dennis following close behind. 

  
"Boy, that escalated quickly." Dax said sipping his rum and coke. 

  
"Just so you know." Helena turned to them. "I like the way Judy is around you. My girl is glowing, V. Thank you for making her happy."

  
V felt her anger simmer away at that and turned to Judy who gave Helena a warm hug.

  
"I'm sorry for all of that." Jack said.

  
"Jenny usually isn't this much of a bitch." Joe added. 

  
"Let's just forget about that. The night isn't ruined. The drinks are on my tab." V offered with a kind smile. "Let's celebrate to choombas!" 

  
"To choombas!" Dax laughed raiding his glass. "But seriously V. I don't care what you did or do as long as you take care of our girl. We all know how fucked up NC is and we all know how shit of a shot Judy is."

  
"I don't need a babysitter." Judy rolled her eyes. "Also I'm a great shot."

  
"Sure, baby." Dax smirked and Judy stuck her tongue out at him. 

  
"Let's drink and dance. No more serious talk." Helena waved her hands and began to pull everyone to the dance floor of the small pub where they sway to the syth beats for the rest of the night. 

  
V refused to dance and instead stayed in the booth and watched Judy dance with her friends with a bright smile.

  
Judy would turn to find V almost every time they lost sight of one another until V thought about how this was their night and got out the booth. 

  
Judy felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss be placed on her neck that had her melting into V's touch. 

  
*

V gently bit onto the fingers in her mouth muffling her moans. Judy moved above her pressing her thigh against V's center as they both pulled each other closer chasing release. Judy sat back on V's thigh and rode the toned muscle at a firm pace before seizing up and letting out a silent cry to the ceiling.

  
V was right behind silenced by Judy's fingers as they both rode out their bliss before collapsing on the mattress sweaty, panting and entangled.

  
"Holy shit." V laughed. "You don't think they heard us?"

  
Judy giggled at that before stroking V's nipple.

  
"Don't think so."

  
They both took a moment to listen to the sounds around them but all V could hear was their breaths and the clock ticking on the side table. 

  
Judy got up to open the blinds letting the morning light into the room before collapsing against V's side. V pulled Judy to her body, Judy's back against her front as their legs entwined and V's arm wrapped around Judy's waist.

  
"Hey." V smiled and pressed a kiss to Judy's wild hair. 

  
Judy smiled against V's other arm which was under her head. 

  
"Hey pumpkin."

  
"I have to tell you something." V admitted the night before what Jenny had said had been eating away at V. "I don't know what you want. Everyone always talks about your BD dream and...is that something you still want?"

  
Judy pressed a kiss to V's forearm. 

  
"Yes." Judy replied. "Night City was supposed to be the place you know? Making BDs that would change the world and how people saw it but in Night City the only thing people care about are eddies and sex."

  
V listened with a hum.

  
"I got offers from corporats to make 'lifechanging' BDs but you saw that Passion film." Judy added. "If it isn't death or sex or some fucked up kink then you get nowhere in that place."

  
"But we aren't there anymore."

  
"I feel like we are. I feel like...like Night City is just around the corner waiting for us." Judy bit her lip.

  
"I don't know about BDs in Arizona but Judy I'll go wherever you want to go." V promised pulling Judy flush against her. "I just want you to be happy. Right now you're only going to Arizona because of me and my problems. I feel like I'm kidnapping you."

  
"Its my choice." Judy shook her head. "We need to get to Tuscan so we can save you."

  
"What happens if-"

  
"Don't." Judy sighed and wrapped an arm around V's on her waist. "Just please don't."

  
"Okay." V pressed her lips against Judy's neck and buried her nose there to breath in her scent. "What's the plan for today?"

  
"New Years Eve." Judy replied with some excitement. "Going with Grandmama to the shops for food and drinks. They are all out of food so I'm going to use what I have left to stock them up."

  
"Use my account." V said her eyes glowing as she gave Judy full access to her eddies. "It's the least I can do."

  
"I-…" Judy was smiling as she turned to face V and pull her into a deep kiss. "What's your plan?"

  
"There's a hacker around here that needs to be stopped." V admitted stroking Judy's chin with her thumb. "I wanna find him before New Years so that the people here don't have to fear him."

  
Judy frowned.

  
"Heard about that. They call him the Menace." Judy sighed. "Happens a few times a year. He takes information, black mails and steals cash."

  
"The Menace?" V frowned remembering the graffiti in that abandoned house with giant 'M's painted across the walls. 

  
"Okay." Judy said after pressing a kiss to V's cheek. "I'm going to shower."

  
"Okay." V replied and sat up on the bed thinking deeply.

*

  
V found herself at the abandoned house again and this time thanks to Grandpapa Alvarez who rebooted her systems V could use her Kiroshi to scan the place.

  
The litter on the floor tettered on new and old expiry dates meaning that the house was frequently used and not used for some time. The graffiti was also both old and new. V went up stairs to which lead to an old bedroom. The mattress was stained and yellowed, the carpet was torn and the room was filled with dust particles.

  
V swore when she heard a floorboard creak from downstairs. V quickly got into a crouch position to silence her steps as she walked to the top of the stairs and saw a figure disappear into the lounge area with the graffiti. V made her way down the stairs just in time to see the figure who was hooded press against the wall marked with a giant 'M' and open up a small passage way.

  
"The fuck." V frowned and followed close behind.

  
The figure was too confident in his hiding place and didn't glance back once as he made his way down the passage and into a secret room lined with computer monitors. V scanned the monitors and found they held emails from different recipients and one name caught her attention. Estaban and Layla Alvarez.

  
The figure sat on his chair and rolled over to the closest monitor before the sound of typing carried over to V.

  
"That's enough." V announced herself and the figure jumped, the hood falling from his face.

  
The face belong to a boy probably in his mid teens with a pimply face and greasy hair. 

  
"Don't kill me!" He begged, his dark eyes wide in fear as he raised his hands. "It was just a joke. It was just a joke."

  
V narrowed her eyes at the boy and shoved him back on the chair before having a closer look at the monitors. V saw something of interest a chip, corpo standard used for hacking into systems. V took the chip and pocketed it.

  
"Hey! That's mine." The boy croaked. 

  
"Shut the fuck up." V growled at him before turning back to the monitors. "You stole money from the older members of this community. Why?"

  
The boy rolled his eyes. 

  
"They're dying anyway. Won't need the money and I needed to get more gear for this rigg." The boy explained. 

  
"Fuck you, you little weasel!" V growled standing over the boy who then cowered under her gaze. "You are going to return back all their money or I'll find you and break your fucking legs."

  
The boy gulped and rolled over to the monitors beginning to type and transfer funds back into the accounts from those he stole. 

  
"This set up. You're selling it too and giving it the community anonymously." V ordered as she watched the money be transfered back into the accounts. "And you're never going to so much put a hand on a computer again!"

  
"Fuck you!" The boy growled standing up but he was way shorter than V.

  
"I fucking mean it punk!" V waved a finger at him. "I've dealt with people way worse than you and things like this is an easy way to get you killed."

  
The boy crossed his arms. 

  
"The set up was here before I found it along with the chip a few weeks ago." The boy explained. "I didn't buy any of this. I just needed money for my car so I can finally impress Daisey."

  
V rolled her eyes at the kid before studying the tech which was high quality no doubt about it with next to impossible firewalls that wouldn't allow for a dent of a break through into its systems.

V remembered what Judy said, how the Menace would strike every year. 

  
"You tell anyone about this place?" V asked the boy. 

  
He shook his head. 

  
"How'd you find it?" V narrowed her eyes at him. 

  
"I followed my papa here one day." He explained with a shake in his voice. 

"Who is your papa?"

  
"Gabby."

  
*

  
V walked the boy home who she found was named, Peter. He talked her ear off on the way about Daisey who was the prettiest girl on the street but she would only date him if he had a decent car to drive her around.

  
Gabby was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti when Peter lead V inside.

  
"Hiya, my son." Gabby cooed and patted Peter's shoulder. "You get into trouble."

  
Peter glanced to V who stood there with her arms crossed.

  
"I found it." Peter said. "And she found me."

  
Gabby frowned and turned to V who was glaring at him.

  
"Go to your room." Gabby said and Peter did so without a word.

  
"Nice set up you have, Menace." V said sitting behind the counter and grabbing a piece of real fruit, an apple that tasted like nothing.

  
Gabby chuckled and wiped his hands clean from tomato sauce.

  
"Noticed how well kept your place was to the others but had no idea it was because you stole from your own family." V said taking another chunk of the apple. "That's fucked up. Hosting barbecues every week to be the 'good son' so to speak. You really played everyone for a fool, huh."

  
Gabby clenched his jaw and crossed his beefy arms.

  
"Not going to say anything, Menace?" V raised a brow.

  
"I did what I did for my family. I took only what was needed to feed everyone." Gabby explained with a scowl. "After the Bend, we struggled had to look after each other. You seen this place. The only good thing we got is our family."

  
"You know what. It's always I do what I have to for the family." V rolled her eyes. "But what you did was not for the family. It was for yourself. To be the hero of your story but you're not. There are no heroes. Your kid followed you to your set up and stole what little people had for a fucking car to impress a girl! Great role model you are if he can take what other people have as an easy fix."

  
Gabby stared at his feet.

"What now?"

  
"You're the hero. What would the hero do in this situation?" V crossed her own arms after finishing the apple.

  
"I was only doing what I thought right." Gabby said after a pause. "If you call the police. They'll take me away. Peter won't have a father. The people here won't have someone to lead them."

  
V shook her head.

  
"I destroyed your set up." V added scanning the quiet home. "And I have this."

  
V raised the chip into view.

  
"No idea where you got it but corpo shit is bad news." V pocketed the device again before standing. "I won't say anything. You no longer have the tools to steal and your son returned the money he stole from them. You're right. You are a shitty person taking from them and giving it back but I'm not going to take away a son's father."

  
"Thank you." Gabby sighed with relief. "I will do better."

  
"No shit." V rolled her eyes and opened the door where a crowd had gathered. "I also sent out one last message before I destroyed your set up. Your family deserve to know what you took from them."

  
Gabby clenched his fists hearing the yelling and swearing from his neighbors as they stormed into his home demanding an explanation to his crimes against them.

  
V was moving through the crowd and he soon lost her. 

  
*

V returned to the Alvarez's and fell onto the sofa with a groan. Grandpapa Alvarez came over and handed her a beer before sitting on the coffee table facing her. 

  
"You did a good thing." He said patting her arm. "We got our money back and Gabby-...don't know what he was thinking."

  
"Fuck him." V waved sitting up and taking a long sip of her beer. "One thing is bothering me though."

  
"Speak my child." Grandpapa Alvarez said warmly. 

  
"Peter... He said he took from those dying." V's foot tapped the floor as she kept shifting the beer from one hand to the other nervously. "I saw the emails."

  
"Death is part of life, young one." Grandpapa Alvarez smiled kindly. "The toxins of the Laguna Bend. Layla and I would visit there from time to time when we first lost our home. Those toxins have left tumors in us."

  
V pursed her lips. 

  
"Layla and I are happy and content especially now seeing our Judy with someone that lifts her." Grandpapa Alvarez explained taking another sip of his beer. "Promise me one thing though V. That you'll keep her away from the gunfire. I know your look I used to be you back in the day until I put Layla at risk. Never touched a weapon since."

  
V felt tears in her eyes knowing what was to come and knowing what she had to do. 

  
"I promise." V said looking Grandpapa Alvarez in the eye. 

  
*

  
"I cannot believe the idiot!" Judy went on while V and Judy's grandparents ate their New Years dinner of grilled synth turkey, freshly baked bread, synth corn and gravy with synth mash. "Taking from the very pockets of those who raised his sorry ass!" 

  
"Baby, he does not matter now." Grandpapa Alvarez said with a mouthful of turkey. "Let's just have a nice dinner and talk about what's to come this new year."

  
Judy crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh. 

  
"No, Gabby was supposed to look after you!" Judy growled her temper flaring. "If I ever see that pendejo again-"

  
"Judy." Grandmama Alvarez sighed her fork clinking against her plate. 

  
"I need some air." Judy waved and stood from the table heading outside to the backyard. 

  
"I should probably check on her." V said wiping her hands on her sweatpants. 

  
"You do that, sweetie." Grandmama Alvarez smiled sadly. 

V found Judy on the roof and climbed the ladder on the side of the house to sit beside her where they had a good view of the city and the neighborhood. Judy had a cigarette in her hand bringing it to her lips with annoyance.

  
"Why didn't they tell me! Why didn't you!" Judy growled, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Can I even trust you."

  
"Hey!" V frowned hurt by that. "Of course you can trust me. Your grandparents didn't want me to say anything wanted you to enjoy time with your choombas."

  
"Yeah, well you all are idiots then." Judy rolled her eyes and killed the cigarette on the roof tiles. "While I was out having fun. You were dealing with this shit. Should have been there especially since they are my family."

  
"Hoping they will be my family soon some day too." V replied seriously. 

  
Judy let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment before turning to V. 

  
"Don't say shit like that."

  
"I mean it."

  
Judy studied V for a moment before turning back to the view.

They could hear from the houses below counting down to midnight to the new year and from the city on the tallest building a digi structure of a countdown could be seen even from this distance.

  
V felt Judy lean into her side and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

  
"Happy New Years!" could be heard all around the neighborhood followed by laughter and cheers and in the distance where the city lay fireworks lit up the sky. 

  
"Happy New Year, Judy." V said pressing a kiss to Judy's forehead. 

  
"Happy New Year, mi calabacita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes :o
> 
> Next chapter is going to be full of action as our girls plan a revolution.


	4. The Tower Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Judy return from their time in Oregon.  
> The Aldecaldos make a push and aren't alone while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

A Few Weeks Later...

V found herself smacked in the middle of a war when she and Judy returned from their special road trip to Oregon. 

Panam was furious and had to retreat the clan back to Utah when they found themselves ambushed by Wraiths near Arizona.

V and Judy arrived just as Panam called in and they met at Navajo Lake to camp. 

"What the fuck happened?" V asked as she stormed over to Panam's tent which had a large table at the center with a map of the states. 

"Don't start with me." Panam held a hand up studying the map before slamming her hands on the table. "Fuck! They came out of nowhere! Took Cassidy and Carol!"

"What!" V frowned. "What the hell happened, Panam?!"

"I messed up. I should have planned for something like this." Panam growled running her hands through her hair. "It's my fault. I let them get the jump on us."

Judy ran over soon after studying Panam's state.

"What happened?" Judy frowned and Panam gave her a death glare.

"I swear next person who asks me that is going to end up with my boot up their ass." Panam seethed. "If only you'd been here, V."

V scoffed at that and turned to Judy who had her arms crossed.

They stayed in Oregon for two weeks. Two peaceful weeks where they had nothing but fun adventures with Judy's choombas and grandparents and V even got a photo with Judy in the family album Judy's grandparents kept. Not only that but Judy ended up making over a dozen BDs of their adventures too. They had a taste of calm and for it where thrust straight into the storm.

"I'm here now." V replied staring at the map. "We have to get Cassidy and Carol back."

"I have a plan." Panam announced. 

"A Panam Palmer plan?" V glared at Panam who rolled her eyes at V. 

"Yes."

"Lay it on me."

"We start a rebellion." Panam announced crossing her arms. 

V chuckled bitterly. 

"Are you kidding me?" V scoffed. "Panam-" 

"You didn't see the border." Panam added. "Lined with people that can't get in and not just people but nomads."

"Makes sense..." V sighed rubbing her temples. "After what we did in Nigh City I doubt people are too keen on having nomads within their borders."

"Exactly my thoughts." Panam sighed. 

"I can help." Judy said from the opening of the tent making her way in. "I have some experience."

"Some?" V chuckled. "Judy here helped Clouds liberate itself placed a chip inside some dolls that gave them years of training in self defence."

"Mmm…" Panam hummed. "That could work. How many chips can you make?" 

"A few dozen maybe depends on the connection we got." Judy glanced between V and Panam.

"Go find Dakota." Panam ordered and Judy left immediately despite their long travels V and Judy felt revitalized and ready for anything. 

"You and me are going to do some scouting." Panam said grabbing her rifle and heading out the tent with V behind. 

V studied the camp and noticed almost nothing was unpacked besides a few tents and anywhere with a high ground a couple Aldecaldos could be seen on guard. Seems like Panam didn't want the family to get too comfortable and what a shame given the view. 

*

V and Panam were about a few miles out when they spotted the unmistakable signs of Wraith vehicles probably tracking the family.

Panam swore furiously as she set up a sniping point.

"If Saul were here right now." Panam groaned. "I was so fucking stupid. I gave them everything V. All the money we gathered to bribe the cops to look the other way. All fucking gone. Months of work for nothing. They just sent the Wraiths on us. We're being hunted. We're the god damn Aldecaldos and we're being hunted!"

"Panam!" V said reassuringly squeezing Panam's shoulder soothingly. "We'll fix this. One step at a time."

Panam let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll head down and we can stop this hunting party." V said pointing to the four vehicles loading up on fuel at the gas station. 

"Sounds like a classic V plan." Panam teased and took aim with Overwatch that V had returned to her soon after they left Night City. 

V laughed and made her way down the cliff taking a deep breath to steady her shivering hands that had become worse over the Oregon visit luckily no attack had happened either except for a bloody nose. 

V used her Kiroshi to tag a dozen enemies heavily armed and augmented before tossing out EMP grenades. They couldn't react before their augments froze stunning about four of the heavily augmented Wraiths giving Panam time enough to take out two of them from afar. The rest of the Wraiths ran to cover but not before V took out one of them with Lizzie. 

"I love this gun." V chuckled emptying the clip on an unsuspecting heavily augmented Wraith who immediately caught in a blaze of fire. 

"You should marry it then." Panam said through their shared comms. 

"Heh." V chuckled and refreshed her ammo clip. 

"It's Panam and V!" One of the Wraiths yelled out. "Take them out!"

"Leave one of them alive." Panam's voice echoed in V's ear. "I have an idea."

"Literally when you have an idea I know I'm in for shit." V teased taking cover behind a pile of empty barrels. 

"V. V. V." Panam was smiling, V could hear it in her voice. "Have my plans ever failed us before?"

"Technically... No, but-"

"I thought so."

"Yeah. Yeah."

One of the Wraiths decided to make a run for it and take out V. V reacted quick enough and shot her in the leg when V realized what she was holding in her hands. 

"Fuck you, bitch." The Wraith laughed. 

"Shit." V managed to say before running to new cover just as an incendiary grenade went off and lit up the ground of the gas station. 

"Fuck V!" Panam cried out. "The fire! It's going to reach the gas tank!"

"There are people inside the store!" V said seeing three people cowering through the windows. 

"I'll cover you. Be quick." Panam growled and before V knew it a Wraith was downed in one shot giving V time to run up to the sore past the fire that had reached the fuel dispensors. 

"Everybody delta the fuck out now!" V ordered hearing Overwatch and Panam do their thing. 

The three civilians took off down the road abandoning their vehicles while V covered them. A Wraith popped up from behind V and grabbed her by the neck. V struggled against the beefy arm wrapped around her throat and shot him in the foot with Lizzie. 

"You bitch!" The beefy and tall man growled making to grab V again when Panam got him right in the shoulder. 

"Delta V!" Panam yelled through the comms just as the fire reached the large tank against the store. 

V didn't have too much time to move and immediately felt the fire graze her back as she dove for the safety of the sand while the gas station erupted in a storm of fire. V rolled herself around in the sand trying to kill the flame quickly consuming her shirt when the beefy Wraith barreled towards her and straddled her hips wrapping his arms around her neck.

"You fucking Aldecaldos don't know when to just lay down and die." He growled squeezing V's throat up to the point she couldn't see past his scarred face.

V tried to reach for Lizzie but the gun was just out of reach, V could feel the cool metal on her warm finger tips when the beefy man collapsed on top of her. V felt as though she was being crushed and struggled to crawl away from under him until she was pulled.

V cough violently massaging her sure to be bruised throat before looking up at Panam who was saying something to her but V couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in her ears. Panam cupped V's cheek before touching her forehead with worry saying more words. Panam had that annoyed look and rolled her eyes pulling V further away from the gas station before Panam collapsed beside V a good few meters away to watch the station burn in large bright orange flames that released dark smoke up into the sky and around them.

Panam coughed from beside V but continued to pat V's back until V could finally make out the crackling of flames and Panam's panicked breathing.

"Ho fuck." V groaned resting her head on her knees.

"You scared the shit out of me." Panam said resting her head on V's shoulder. "Shit. I thought you were dead and I only just got you back."

"Still here." V panted breathing in the thick smokey air. "We have to go."

"Need a minute." Panam huffed.

"We'll get a minute in the car. The cops are coming and they won't be happy to find us nomads here."

"You always so positive?" Panam teased struggling to stand before she helped V up. "You need to see a doctor. You sound like you swallowed an ashtray."

"Fuck you." V croaked her throat ached every time she talked.

"Missed you too." Panam chuckled and lead V to her warhorse parked by the cliffs.

*

Panam called a family meeting once they got back to homebase. All the family gathered around Panam who stood in the trunk of a pick up truck so she could see her family, face them and lead them.

V sat nearby while Judy dabbed a soothing ointment around the black and blue bruised skin of her neck.

"We got rid of the search party." Panam announced. "Our next step is to get across the border but we are going to need a lot of help doing so. There are nomads camped around the border waiting and hoping to get in. There are nomads locked up in the Wraith prison camp. I need you to split into teams while V and I head to the Wraith prison camp to get our expert veterans back."

V scanned the crowd and felt proud how the family listened to Panam's every word, nodding in agreement. Panam had come far from the reckless merc V first met. 

"We need as much help as we can get." Panam confessed. "As soon as we have the numbers. We will break through the border and quickly spread out into Arizona."

The family agreed and quickly spread into groups, many who were capable left while some stayed mostly to watch over the kids. V and Judy sat by the fire where Earl was playing away at his guitar with the kids gathered around either playing with toys or reading a comic.

"I'm coming with you." Judy announced.

V frowned.

"Don't start V." Judy added. "Dakota is making copies of the defence chips as we speak. Give our people a chance even if they thought they didn't have one."

V bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Fine but you have to wear my jacket." V agreed holding Judy's hand and leading her to the Gecko Judy repaired where their things were packed into the trunk. V pulled out her replica Johnny Silverhand Samurai jacket and ran a hand over the protective leather before helping Judy into it.

"It's got a bulletproof lining." V said admiring how dangerously hot Judy looked in it with a smile. "You ready, Samurai?"

Judy chuckled and ran her hands over the material feeling the leather of it on her skin and Judy smelled the collar which smelt like V.

"I'm bulletproof." Judy shrugged.

V smiled and thought of Jackie and how she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

She would make sure of that.

*

Panam and Judy spent the night arguing over the radio station as they drove to the Wraith Prison camp. It took them a couple of hours and by that time the night life was loud and active. V swore she saw an actual bird of prey catch a snake in the blur.

"All I'm saying Vexelstrom has some cool beats." Judy raised a hand.

"Pshhh... Cool beats my butt." Panam rolled her eyes. "It's not even music just sound. Not even good sound."

"What? And your station is any better? Oh, wait you prefer the quiet." Judy replied searching for a song on the radio.

"I do. Only reason I have a radio is because your girlfriend can't appreciate the sound of nature and now I see she passed it on to you." Panam rubbed her temples focusing on the dark road.

"How about this." V suggested and reached forward from the backseat switching the radio until it reached a station they haven't heard of yet playing a soft song. "Something new?"

Panam and Judy both glanced V's way before they listened to the quiet strumming of guitar and watched the world pass them by.

It wasn't long before they spotted the Wraith prison camp in the distance. It was a large area of an old factory long abandoned after the war judging by its decaying walls and craggy bricks. Panam parked the warhorse near a cliff before they all got out and surveyed the place.

Panam and Judy shared a pair of binoculars while V used her Kiroshi to scan the place.

"Wish we had the drone." V said aloud struggling to make out much from the distance.

"Mitch needs it." Panam said firmly passing the binoculars to Judy. "You see that side building there? With the two guards."

"The one piled with gas cannisters?" Judy smirked. "A little fire. A little chaos. A little distraction."

"Exactly." Panam beamed and shoved Judy's shoulder playfully. "There are gas cannisters everywhere actually. Don't they know that I love blowing things up. My main plans have been to do that and hey, they worked every time."

"So I heard." Judy chuckled. "What do you think, V?"

V bit her lip thinking deeply.

"We still have to find out where the prisoners are kept." V pondered scanning with her Kiroshi but everything was too well guarded. "I have an idea."

"We're listening." Judy replied putting her hands on her hips and studying V.

"We need someone on the inside." V suggested and paced about the small space. "That way we get our own little army. We can break those inside out and wipe out this camp."

"That could work." Panam nodded putting away her binoculars.

"You're suggesting you go." Judy bit her lip.

"I'm the best option." V shrugged. "I can get in plus my cyberware will be a big help. You and Panam can rain chaos from here."

"I don't like sending you in there with too many unknowns." Judy admitted.

"I'm just going to admire that interesting piece of sand over there." Panam said clearing her throat and walking some distance away.

"Judy, I've been in worse situations." V chuckled softly and stroked Judy's cheek. "Plus, you're the only one who can keep Panam in line."

"Screw you." Panam coughed.

"Okay, I'm just..." Judy sighed and quickly pressed a kiss to V's cheek. "Be safe, okay."

V nodded.

"Panam. Judy." V smiled as she made her way down the cliff. "Watch out for each other."

*

V already had the look of a Nomad.

Ripped jeans, worn shirt and thick boots so the Wraiths who managed to catch her near the prison didn't ask any questions. V let herself be cuffed and shoved into a van of the patrol she caught attention of. 

"Little girl, where's your clan huh?" A Wraith hissed sitting beside V and grabbing her now lilac and blue dyed hair and shoving her to the floor of the van. "You're going to tell us sooner or later."

"I ain't saying shit." V groaned lifting herself up when the Wraith member kicked her back down. 

"Should save that voice for later." The Wraith chuckled and turned to his buddies who laughed with him.

V clenched her jaw and bit her tongue not wanting to get into trouble just yet.

The van stopped and the other three prisoners with V were lead into the factory where V saw some prisoners working on making ammo and others doing chores. The place was decorated in inappropriate graffiti, fire burning in canisters lit up the darkening factory and the stars shone above it all through the broken and leaking roof. 

V and the other prisoners were then shoved into the backyard. V could make out different clans all sticking to their own in separate corners of the large barren space. 

"V!" Cassidy's gruff voice called from the back. 

V first noticed the black eye he wore and that his cowboy hat was missing and that his matted white hair was of full display. V felt like she was almost seeing Cassidy naked without his hat. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cassidy scolded grabbing V by the arm and pulling her to the back of the yard where Carol was laying on one of the bunk beds on a makeshift tent with four other Aldecaldo members. 

"Rescuing you of course!" V hushed and paced about the tent. 

Carol lay undisturbed and that's when V noticed her injured leg wrapped up with a makeshift bandage. "Did they do this?"

V sat beside Carol who let out a little chuckle. 

"Just a little scratch." Carol waved. "Will be good once I get a shot of tequila."

"Carol..." V sighed examining her leg now red and inflamed where the large wound lay just above her knee. "Panam and Judy are out there. Waiting for us."

"What can we do in here?" Cassidy scoffed. "Place is tighter than a pickle jar."

V sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

Cassidy was right.

The Wraiths were armed, armored and had a good advantage here and their numbers were many. The problem lies with the nomad factions within the yard. V could see four nations all grouped with their own, in the same state as Cassidy and Carol, beaten and worn. 

"We can't break out alone that's for sure." V cleared her throat and walked over to the closest clan. 

The leader of the clan's so called group had a broken nose and missing his front teeth. He wore a checkered torn shirt and short jeans, he looked young. 

"Fuck you want Aldecaldo." He growled crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I have people on the outside." V began and saw the man roll his eyes. 

"We're stuck here and anyone who tries anything ends up like Crazy Carl." The man said pointing to who V assumed was Crazy Carl, who laid on the one of the lowest bunkbeds unconscious and bruised blue and red. "We ain't leaving until they say we leaving."

"So what? You just gonna keep your head low?" V scowled at the man. "We have a chance but only if we act together. We overwhelm the guards, take their weapons and make a break out of here."

"Then what!?" The man snapped running his hands through his dark hair. "They killed my family. Our family. We have nowhere to go anymore. Fucking border patrol."

V stared at what was left of the man's family. Two kids, an old lady and two other guy his age. "We ain't fighters. We was growing crops for Arizona for Helix."

Helix was the leading corporation running and dominating Arizona, they practically owned Arizona in fact and they were share holders in Arasaka if Panam's Intel from Dakota was to believed. 

"You can stay with the Aldecaldos until we find more of your clan." V suggested but the man shook his head. 

"Just hear her out Speedy." One of the other guys said, he had bright yellow eyes and white hair despite his youth. 

"Shut up, Gerald." Speedy clenched his jaw. "I'm the leader here."

V rolled her eyes and grabbed Speedy's arm. 

"We know what's going on. How they aren't letting any nomads in. We can get in. But we have to do it as one family." V explained before letting his arm go and heading to the next clan when a shot rang out and V felt a sharp pain in her calf. V collapsed to the ground looking down her leg to see a pool of blood dampening the material. 

"Fuck." V groaned and heard the gates of the yard open followed by footsteps. 

V looked up only to be kicked in the face. 

"You look very talkative." Said a soft voice.

V felt her hair be gripped and she was lifted up.

V balanced herself on her injured leg as she looked into the eyes of a large man rippled with muscle, scars covering his arms and a tank top to show off said muscle. 

"Do you know what we do to talkers?" He asked, his thick lips curling into a crude smile. 

"No." V grunted. "Bet you're going to show me huh?"

The man scowled and shoved V back to the ground. 

"Seems like you all still have a lot of energy left." The man chuckled looking at the exhausted nomads. "The night shift is yours."

A few groans caught V's ears as she lifted herself up again. 

"Did I say you could stand?" The man growled and made to punch V but she caught his fist and used his momentum to knock him off his feet and sent him to the ground grabbing the gun strapped to his thigh as she did so and shot at the two guards behind him before they could even raise their guns. 

"What the fuck!" Speedy and Gerald said from behind her. 

"V!" Cassidy stormed over to one of the dead guards and grabbed his assault rifle. "Guess, we're improvising huh..."

"Just needed to get the door open." V wiped at her forehead before turning to the nomads crowded around her some looking skeptical and other impressed with her skill. "We're getting the fuck out of here. As one nation. As one family. Those of you strong enough to fight. Find weapons to defend yourself and those you care about. The rest stay in cover and follow close."

Speedy grabbed the other gun and checked the ammo clip before standing at V's side.

"We can't-" 

There was a loud explosion from the front of the factory that shook the ground followed by another and a few more followed by yelling from the Wraiths and then gunfire. 

"Guess, Panam and Judy got tired of waiting." Carol scoffed limping over. 

"Carol, you should-" Cassidy began. 

"Don't start with me." Carol rolled her eyes. "Let's move."

V took the lead downing two more Wraith guards who were distracted by the chaos out front to pay any mind to the open backyard door and armed more of the nomads and freeing those forced to work inside.

Slowly this process began, they'd advance through the factory arming themselves and taking out Wraiths who were too busy yelling at their radios and each other to find out what was happening out front. 

Soon almost all the captive nomads had weapons to defend themselves but some were also lost in the fight.

Soon a full on fire fight began close to the entrance of the factory where V and the others were almost choking on heavy smoke wafting into the factory and V soon realized consuming the factory. The Wraiths were ruthless focusing more on the prisoners inside. V knew she had to cut a path for the others and that their time was running out as the factory was filled with gunpowder for the bullets. 

They needed to escape soon. 

V had managed thus far with her wounded leg and quickly sprinted to closer cover where two Wraiths were reloading. V went out of cover and took them both out by surprise and motioned for the rest to advance while she provided covering fire. 

They needed to get to the front where V knew other vehicles were parked so that they could escape. 

"We need to push ahead!" Speedy yelled from V's left. 

"I know." V groaned feeling exhausted suddenly and the fact that the air was thick with smoke wasn't helping. "I'll make a push. Get them out. We're right at the doors. I'll keep them distracted."

"Kid, Panam and Judy will kill me if anything happens to you." Carol groaned from behind V where she sat in cover with the help of a fellow Aldecaldo member from another clan. 

"I already died more times than I can count." V shrugged. "Don't plan on doing it again anytime soon."

Carol chuckled. 

"Cassidy, get them out." V said and went out of cover aiming at the three Wraiths sniping from above on the second floor. V killed two of them but not before the last one could get a shot at her and hit her in the arm.

V grunted at the explosion of pain erupting in her upper arm but focused her fire on the Wraiths on the ground level after taking out the final sniper and charging at them where they were in cover to help the rest of the armed nomads take them out. 

It was then that they reached the front entrance and found a sand storm was raging around them. It must have come in from the west since they couldn't see that far from the backyard. The Wraiths too caught up in the destruction worried about saving their base or capturing the escaping Nomads were running around in chaos dosing the flames and getting into cover while others half heartedly shot at the nomads. It was difficult to make out anything in front of them and every breath was a lungful of smoke and sand.

The perfect cover which is probably why Panam and Judy striked suddenly. 

V smirked and followed the nomads who flocked to the vehicles with their respective family members.

V, Cassidy and Carol got into an old graffiti covered Gecko model waving to the other nomads who quickly drove over the burning sand and bodies breaking through the gates and driving out into the storm. 

V watched the orange glow disappear into the clouds of brown mist before passing out in the backseat. 

*

"She's all I got."

"You think I don't know that!"

"This family is going to kill her long before her body does!"

"Judy-" 

"No... Just... I'm sorry..."

"Xavier says she'll be okay." Panam replied. "You'll let me know when she wakes?"

"Yeah."

V could hear a pair of feet retreating from the space and another coming closer. V felt the bed she was laying on dip and a pressure at her side. 

"You're a real gonk you know that." Judy sighed and V felt a hand slip into her own before being pulled to Judy's lips. 

"Your gonk." V replied softly. 

"You really trying to be cute after that stunt?" Judy was angry and V couldn't blame her. "Cassidy told us what happened. You're lucky Panam isn't here. She has a lot of words for you."

"And you?" V asked softly managing to finally open her eyes and what she saw made her chest ache. 

Judy's make up was running down her cheeks, her eyes and nose red from crying. V squeezed Judy's hand reassuringly.

"Thought you were dead when they pulled you from the car." Judy sniffed turning to stare at V with a cold expression. "I can't do this. Watch you kill yourself. Just because you're-...it doesn't mean that you can go and get shot."

"I was the only one that could." V tried to explain and saw Judy's eyes flutter with annoyance. "I'm still here aren't I?"

Judy chuckled bitterly. 

"You made quite the impression." Judy changed the subject. "The clans you helped. Been calling homebase all morning. Looking to meet with Panam and her gonk for brains merc."

"What about you, Judy?" V asked gently trying to sit up with her bandaged arm and wincing at the discomfort. 

"I get why you did it." Judy sighed heavily running her hands through her freshly dyed green and pink hair. "You were being you and I love you for it but you aren't just you anymore either. We are us. And I don't fucking know what I'll do V-... I don't know-"

Judy sobbed and covered her mouth taking a deep breath to calm herself. 

V sat up and pulled Judy into her, a tight hug that had V wrapping her arms around Judy in a protective embrace as Judy did the same letting her body meld with V's.

They sat like that with V pressing kisses to Judy's hair and Judy's fingers digging into V's arms. 

"You scared me." Judy let out a shaky breath and relaxed into V's body shifting so that she lay between V's legs and her head on V's shoulder. 

"Don't be." V began licking her lips. "I have a lot to live for and you're right. I was a real gonk. Real gonk for not saying I love you first."

Judy chuckled. 

"That's all you're a gonk for?" Judy turned her face so she could see V and V tightened her hold on Judy before leaning the remaining distance to press her dry lips against Judy's soft ones.

Judy tasted like mint and tobacco. 

"And for worrying you." V admitted digging her nose against Judy's hair and pressing a kiss there too.

"I don't want to be the ball in chain, V." Judy said after a moment. "I know how you are but don't go charging into anymore bullets you can't handle, please."

"I promise." V swayed them gently until Judy fell into a deep sleep still holding onto V.

V smiled watching Judy sleep half on top of her before sleep found her too.

*

V felt extremely uncomfortable being the one Panam's anger was directed at but she knew she deserved it and kept her mouth shut. Judy and Dakota were at her side getting the chips ready for use while Panam paced around letting out all the air in her lungs yelling at how stupid V was.

"Charging Wraiths while they are in cover!" Panam's hands clenched into fists. "You idiot! You think you're bulletproof eh? I've got a bullet right here to kick you in the ass with!"

V's lips turned up in a small smile at that when she felt Panam shove her. V whose leg and arm was freshly stitched began to topple over when Panam caught her and shoved her again before catching her again.

"Shape up. We got two clans heading our way." Cassidy chuckled stomping on his cigarette.

Panam let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"You stay sitting." Panam narrowed her eyes at V. "Can't trust you on your feet."

"Okay, boss." V replied and stared at her bandaged leg before massaging her paining arm.

"Earl, take the kids fishing." Mitch said to the old man who was toying away with his guitar. "Take a few guys with you too. Just in case."

Earl rolled his eyes and soon a small group where headed to the lake some with fishing rods and others with a football.

Mitch walked over to V and patted her shoulder.

"Gave us a scare." Mitch began sitting next to V on the picnic table. "Panam, was furious. I know that for sure. You're a good friend to her."

"She's a good friend to me too." V smiled. "I don't need another lecture. I'll be okay. Sometimes during gigs I'd get shot up. This isn't new."

"While when you were in NC, you didn't have a family counting on you." Mitch replied sharply and opened up a can of beer. "Try not to get shot up again or I'm sure Panam will ask me to find another basilisk to run you over with."

"Could've used that basilisk about a dozen times." V laughed and picked at her ham and cheese sandwich.

"It was old tech and trouble." Mitch shrugged sipping his beer. "But yeah. With it we'd stand a better chance at breaching the border."

Judy came over then and placed three chips on the table with a sigh before sitting opposite V and Mitch.

"We made a few dozen copies." Judy said studying the small chips with disdain. "I don't like the thought of making killing machines but for the family."

"The family is lucky to have you, kid." Mitch smiled and reached over the table with his dark metallic arm and squeezed Judy's shoulder before standing and leaving them to it.

"I know you don't but with these those that can't fight can defend themselves and protect their own." V reassured Judy who's leg was bouncing under the table with anxiousness.

"I'm going to use one too." Judy replied her hair covering half her face but V could see the determination in Judy's uncovered eye. "I want to be there. Do something good for once."

Sweetpea and Ash appeared their brightly dyed pink hair a beacon in the sun as they sat over on Judy's side of the picnic table. Sweetpea even had the audacity to wrap an arm around Judy's shoulders protectively while Ash ate some fries.

"Hey girl." Sweetpea said sweetly before turning to V with a deadpan. "V."

"Barbie." V muttered under her breath.

"I gave Sweetpea and Ash the chip already." Judy explained knocking her shoulder against Ash's who smiled kindly with his mouth full of fries. "Tested it out and works."

"Panam know?" V asked giving up on her ham and cheese sandwich.

"We tested it out on Panam." Ash said once he swallowed. "She didn't expect it to work so well."

"Well, when Judy makes something. You're getting the best." V shrugged and ignored the glare Sweetpea sent her. Judy smiled and reached over the table to hold both of V's hands.

"Okay." Panam said coming up to the table. "You all ready?"

V, Judy and the twins nodded.

"Wait here." Panam ordered and motioned for Mitch and Cassidy to follow her.

V used her Kiroshi to spy and watched as Panam greeted three small parties coming in from seperate cars. Each with a different clan logo painted on their vehicles. Panam and a clan member from the Jodes, Folk and Thelas nation followed while their other members stood guard by their cars.

"This is V, Judy and the twins, Sweetpea and Ash." Panam gestured to them.

The Jodes member nodded, she was a tall woman, lean with a scar running down her cheek.

"This is Jolene. Jo for short." Panam pointed to the Jodes member wearing her clan colors of lime and grey.

Panam pointed Speedy next who V already got acquainted with but Speedy seemed more interested in Sweetpea who narrowed her eyes at him with a death glare but that just made Speedy blush. Speedy was apart of the Folk nation and now being the only member of his clan along with his ward, the kid V remembered from the prison who was sitting in the car reading a book.

V felt sorry for him, losing his two friends and now had to look after a little girl too despite he himself being a kid.

"And this is, Ellie from the Thelas nation." Panam bit her lip motioning to the other woman who was large of bone, wearing overalls and had freckles on her face but then so did V.

"Howdy." Ellie smirked staring hungrily at Ash who gulped and looked anywhere else. "So ya'll got a plan to get us across the border?"

"We do." Panam said and opened up the map of the states which they all gathered around. "We'll need everyone to be ready and capable. Judy, our expert techie has developed chips that can turn a farmboy into a veteran."

Jo, Ellie and Speedy gave an appreciative glance at Judy and the chips.

"I don't buy it." Jo crossed her arms. "These chips could wipe my people out for all I know."

"The twins here volunteered to be the first subjects." Judy explained standing up along with the twins who followed close behind. "Sweetpea. Ash."

Sweetpea and Ash got into position and faced each other off with instinctual speed and skill. The chips worked too well as they couldn't get the upper hand on each other and ended up locked in a wrestle.

Jo scoffed.

"They look like pigs tussling over shit." Jo clicked her tongue.

"I've seen these chips work first hand and now so have you. We were able to take over a whole club back-...before with only two chipped people." V explained to the leaders who looked skeptical but less so than before.

"I can't fight for shit." Judy sighed and stepped near Ash and Sweetpea going for a punch when Ash caught the hit before it could land and Sweetpea pushed Judy back until she fell on the lawn.

V despite her injuries was at Judy's side helping her up with a hand to the small of Judy's back.

"Landed right on my ass." Judy groaned holding her backside as she followed V back to the picnic table and grabbed a chip.

"What are you doing?" V asked as Judy placed the chip into her slot, her eyes flashing blue as the behavioral chip synced with her systems.

"Demonstrating." Judy shrugged and walked over to Sweetpea and Ash going in for another punch but this time landing right on Ash's ribs and shoving Sweetpea back before she could retaliate at a veteran speed.

"Okay." Speedy smirked going to offer Sweetpea a hand but she waved his hand away and got up herself. "I think it's safe to say that you have one hell of a techie on your side."

"Damn straight." Ash laughed going to hug Judy who luckily didn't perceive him as a threat anymore.

"So what? We have our army. Then what do we do?" Jo demanded leaning over the map on the table.

"V and I will break into the border patrol entrance and fry their systems with an EMP that Mitch is tinkering with. This should fry their systems and give us a chance to drive through the barricade." Panam explained. "These chips are for any guards who get trigger happy."

Ellie hummed and clapped her hands.

"The Thelas clan are with ye." Ellie grinned. "We need a few days though to prepare and to pack up our camp. Been hogging the border for a month now. Time to move on to New Mexico."

"Way I see it. You are my clan's only option of getting to Mexico." Jo narrowed her eyes at them all before turning and leaving. "Jodes are with you."

"Guess I need to leave too. Mind if Ash walks me to my truck?" Ellie fluttered her eyes at Ash who blushed and scratched his pink hair.

"You heard her, Ash." Panam tried to hide her smile.

Judy sat beside V and took out the chip with a shiver and placed it on the table. V noticed Ellie's eyes focused on the small device before she wrapped a thick arm around Ash's and they were walking away.

Speedy stayed there shifting on his feet, an obvious question on his tongue.

"Is it okay if me and Izzy stay here? We have nowhere else to go." Speedy asked Panam who studied him for a moment and then the little girl who was watching them from the distance.

"Of course. You're one of us." Panam nodded and rolled up the map watching as Ellie and Jo rode off with their people. "That went better than I hoped."

"You see the way Ellie was looking at the chip?" Judy turned to V and Panam while Sweetpea and Ash left to show Speedy and Izzy the camp and where they'd be sleeping. 

"Well, it is a great piece of tech." V shrugged giving Judy her undivided attention. 

"I don't know, V." Judy bit her lip, her knee bouncing under the table with anxiousness. "I meant it when I said I don't want to add any more killing machines."

"You're doing this for our family, Jude." V put her hand on Judy's knee patting a soothing pattern on a toned thigh. "We'll take the chips back after."

"Think I'm going to place a timer on them or something." Judy was deep in thought. "I need to speak with Dakota. I'll see you soon?" 

V beamed at Judy knowing that look of determination. Judy had a plan and she needed to see it through, test it and make sure it'll work before testing it some more. Judy stood but not before pressing a playful kiss on V's jaw that left a bit of slobber on her cheek but V wore it proudly and just watched Judy walk away with a smile. 

The sound of bottles hitting the table startled V. 

"I need to get drunk." Panam groaned opening the two beer bottles by popping the lids off on the table and handing one to V before taking a few sips of the other. 

V stared at the bottle and took a small sip. 

"Uh..." V said awkwardly as Panam sighed looking frustrated and annoyed. 

Panam leaned forward and rested her head on the table with a groan. 

"Wasted. V." Panam continued. "Nothing but trouble but fuck it, I could use some stress relief."

"When this is over. When we're in Arizona." V chuckled. "We're heading to the nearest bar and celebrating."

"You'll be my wing woman?" Panam said before taking another large gulp of beer. 

"Yeah, I'll make sure you attract the right attention." V replied warmly. 

"Right attention?" Panam raised a brow. 

"You know not assholes." V shrugged. 

"My guardian angel." Panam teased and finished the rest of her beer before swiping V's from her hand. 

"Hey!" V frowned. 

"I'm still pissed at you." Panam rolled her eyes and went to work on her second bottle.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." V replied with a smirk. 

"I'm serious V. The car you came in was like a painting of your blood." Panam said seriously. "I already lost Saul, Scopian, Bobby and Teddy. I can't lose you."

V rolled her eyes. 

"I'm tired of this. You could've gotten yourself killed crap." V admitted and swiped her beer back taking a sip before handing it back to Panam. "Life is a gamble especially when it comes to those we care about. What they mean to us. What we're willing to do to keep them safe."

Panam scoffed. 

"Panam. V. Need you!" Mitch yelled from his tent which was adjacent to the food truck they sat at. 

"I'd lose my shit if anything happened to you too." V said casually as she limped, her leg sending a sharp pain with every step. "But we do what we gotta."

"You're a gonk." Panam sighed and put an arm around V's waist to help her keep balanced. "Gonna let me help you?"

V thought for a moment before putting her arm around Panam's shoulders and leaning on her for support. 

*

A Few Days Later... 

"You ready?" Judy licked her lips, her eyes dark and her fingers grazing V's arm. 

"I'm nervous." V replied and instead focused on Judy's fingers, the tattoo of a ring around one of them but more so the movements of her hands. How sure they were in what they wanted but could be delicate too when applying them to specific activities like toying with an old flathead model, scrolling and editing BDs, and touches. V couldn't get enough of Judy's touches so that's what she focused on the way Judy's fingers ran up and down her bare arm with softness and warmth and a hint of something more. 

"Don't be." Judy's lips upturned into a smirk as she sat back, her hand still running a pattern on V's arm. "You've been shot at. Died. Who knows what else. A little needle will be a massage compared."

"Needle will be stabbing." V shook her head and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, let's do this."

Judy beamed at V leaning over her for a moment to give her a kiss that left V breathless and chasing Judy's lips for more. 

"You big baby." Judy smiled against V's lips. "Stop distracting me. We're doing this. You wanted this."

"Just need some more of you first." V pleaded cupping Judy's cheeks and deepening the kiss until she felt Judy place her hands on her shoulders to stop. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Before I chicken out." V joked and sat back on the chair. 

Judy got the machine ready and before long a loud buzzing filled their ears and V gritted her teeth as Judy continued to stroke her arm soothingly before she felt the first sharp jab. 

*

The Thelas and Jodes clan arrived the day after.

V nursing a fresh tattoo sleeve on her left arm covered in words and phrases spoken by those she met and who left a lasting impression on her. Judy helped make the phrases look like lines of code.

V stared at the last words Johnny ever spoke to her feeling his presence and rebel side in them. 

"Never stop fighting." V said aloud running a hand over the phrase. 

It was dark, the clans were celebrating. Drinking, eating, dancing and telling stories around the campfire only this time it wasn't just the Aldecaldos and the stories were new. 

V sat wedged between Mitch and Cassidy. Panam was talking with Ellie and Jo in her tent finalising their plan for tomorrow. Mitch and V had tested out the EMP on the camp earlier just a small harmless blast that had any systems down for less than five minutes. Mitch and V were well into their third beer when Earl began to strum another tune on the guitar and V recognized it immediately, it was that Samurai song. Johnny's favorite, Never Fade Away. One of the Jodes laughed and she began singing a more meloncholic version of it and V listened intently to the words nursing her beer. 

"You ready for tomorrow?" Cassidy asked clicking his tongue before taking another puff of his cigarette. 

"All healed up and rearing to go." V shrugged finishing the last of her beer and feeling pleasantly numb. 

"You and Panam are going to be our front line." Cassidy continued blowing the smoke opposite their direction. "You need to be hundred percent, V."

V rolled her eyes. 

"I am."

"Prove it." Judy said from behind them Sweetpea and Ash behind her. 

"Jude." V smiled as Judy walked over and stood in front of V. 

"Fight me." Judy smirked. "With the chip of course. Pin me and Cassidy has nothing to worry about."

V scoffed.

"I like you." Cassidy gave a small smile. "Thing is V. You ain't hundred percent and I'm supposed to just let you go with Panam into hell. Do this and I'll set my worries aside."

V studied them before turning to Mitch who was quietly nursing his beer.

"Mitch?"

"Go on, kid." Mitch chuckled and patted V's shoulder. 

V stood with a groan feeling the alcohol's effects as Judy walked over to the soft grass patch and wait with her arms braced in a protective manner. 

"Show me what you got mi calabacita." Judy teased. 

Sweetpea and Ash sat nearby on the grass watching with Cassidy standing beside them smoking a new cigarette.

V laughed and charged toward Judy. Judy immediately used V's momentum and brought her to the ground in a quick movement. V winded let out a cough.

"That was just a test run." V joked, her head spinning. 

"Heh... Sure babe." Sweetpea laughed from the side. "Judy just whipped your ass."

Cassidy sighed and stepped on his cigarette before leaving them. 

Sweetpea and Ash did the same leaving Judy and V alone on the grass. 

V still laying on her back staring at the stars felt a weight sit across her followed by soft hair on her face and a sweet kiss pressed to her lips. 

V smiled and ran her hands over Judy's thighs on either side of her. 

"I added a self destruct mechanism to the chips." Judy explained placing her hands on either side of V's face to keep from falling. "When we get through I'll just flip the switch and no more chip. Turns into scrap no more code. Nothing."

V stroked Judy's hair from her face and played with a strand as she stared up at Judy with a smile.

"That was hot." V said her free hand running up Judy's leg. 

"My chip talk?" Judy frowned sitting back on V's lap. 

"Yes but I was talking about you flooring me." V couldn't stop smiling seeing Judy so confident and quick on her feet, so sure of her movements. "Hey. I got the feeling that Sweetpea doesn't really like me."

Judy laughed and slid off of V's lap laying at her side and staring at the stars with her. 

"She has a big crush on me." Judy admitted after a while.

"I mean who wouldn't?" V teased and felt Judy pinch her side. "Should have expected after that one time."

"Dont worry about it." Judy shrugged and entwined their hands. 

"I'm not." V turned to Judy kissed her shoulder. "We should hang out like this more."

Judy laughed and snuggled into V's side. The grass on their backs, the stars above them, the clans calming chatter in the air and the smell of fresh stew.

"I'd like that."

*

Panam and V drove up to the checkpoint, the car was fitted with the EMP. All V and Panam had to do was push a button and cover the family as they drove through the barracades leading into Arizona. 

Simple. 

Panam's finger tapped at the wheel as she scanned the surroundings. Jo and a small team waited close by to signal the clans when to drive. The checkpoint had a dozen armed guards and from what V could see had top of the line gear. Judy's chips would definitely give them all an edge against their firepower. 

"Shit." Panam cursed. "You see what I see?"

V used her Kiroshi which soon highlighted a militech war machine hidden on either side of the checkpoint. 

"The EMP will stun them." V reassured getting her gun ready under the dash for just in case. "Just have to set off the EMP and cause a little chaos."

"Good thing we had a lot of practice." Panam replied, her finger tapping the wheel faster. 

"Is everything okay up there?" Mitch asked through the radio. 

V quickly told Mitch about all the defenses and the war machines. 

"Mmm..." Mitch hummed and V could picture him in his thinking pose. "I'll tell the others. Ellie has rocket launchers on her truck that should give the war machines a good kick."

"Panam…" V said after Mitch went silent and they were able to move up to the checkpoint window. 

"We got this, V." Panam said through her teeth and forced a smile as an officer heavily armored with a shielded helmet stepped to the driver's window. 

"Jack in." He ordered giving Panam a data pad that would tell them who she was. 

"Sure thing, officer." Panam cleared her throat and glanced at V. 

It was at that moment the officer saw V's gun and he was about to say something but not before V pushed the big red button on the small device she had clutched in her hand. 

A wave of silence followed as all the systems shut down and some cables shot off sparks of electricity.

Panam quickly pulled the officer through the window and V shot him under his chin. 

"Move! Move! Move!" Panam growled into the radio while shoving the officer out of the car so that she could drive it into the barricade while the other guards were distracted. 

"We have a breach!" An officer yelled from the little office he sat in. 

Panam floored the gas and the car lurched into the barricade breaking the gate before she parked it on the side of the road. 

"Get out!" V yelled and they both jumped out of the car taking cover behind it as gunfire surrounded them. Panam and V sat shoulder to shoulder, Panam with Overwatch and V with Lizzie. 

"Think they're shooting richocets at us!" Panam yelled so that V could hear her. 

"Come on, Jo." V pleaded noticing the fire that started under the car. 

A series of horns announced themselves from the front of the checkpoint followed by more gunfire. The guards split in two groups focusing on V and Panam, and the clans out front. They couldn't stop the clans cars from driving through the checkpoint and into Arizona. 

Panam gave V a devilish victory grin before going out of cover and taking down one of the guards stationed above the checkpoint. 

"Go do what you do best." Panam waved at V as two cars parked near them with Cassidy in one and Judy and the twins in the other.

All armed and providing cover fire for the rest of the clan. A third truck parked in the middle of the street and Ellie popped out from the sky roof holding a rocket launcher and smoking a cigar with a grin. 

"Hold on te your asses!" Ellie laughed and shot a rocket at the left guard post. 

V used this opportunity to charge l the checkpoint dishing out a few shots with Lizzie that burnt two guards before taking cover feeling a strong breeze touch her skin with every Nomad vehicle that passed them. 

The left guard post was on fire and in ruins. The right post followed but not before the guard could send out a signal for help. The checkpoint glowed with red flashing lights and V knew that they didn't have a lot of time left before everything came back online and them having a swarm of military agents on tail. 

"Haul ass!" Ellie yelled before her truck took off behind her clan vehicles they were all hooting in victory. 

V spotted Jo's van come through and Jo gave V a slight nod in thanks. 

V took a few more shots before ducking to cover and headed back towards Cassidy, Judy and the twins. The twins and Judy had precise aim and never missing but the guards were heavily armored and absorbed bullets like a sponge. 

V ducked behind Panam's truck giving Panam cover to run over as all the clan vehicles made it through and they were all that's left. 

"Time to get moving!" Cassidy yelled climbing into Panam's truck. 

Panam got into the driver's seat and started up her truck while V got in the trunk and switched to her smart machine gun. Judy and the twins were first to pass before Panam followed behind them still hearing a few clinks in the metal of the truck as stray bullets hit them. 

"Holy shit!" Panam laughed slamming her palm against the wheel. 

"We fucking did it!" V laughed climbing into the back seat. 

"What? You all were worried?" Cassidy shrugged lighting up a cigarette. 

*

Ellie, Jo, Panam, Mitch and V had the clans meet at an open spot far from the checkpoint far enough that all they could see was the smoke and orange haze in the distance. The air was humid around them and the new smells puzzled V. 

"This here is my turf." Ellie began with a relaxed smirk. "So I know those straight and narrow gun pigs will be tryna track us."

"I only came here to get to Mexico." Jo had her arms crossed. "My clan won't be here for long."

"Well good. Draws less attention to us. I got a job down in New Mexico that ain't gonna do itself." Ellie was staring at Ash who took out the chip and stomped on it. "Now why would he do that?"

V turned to Ash.

"The chip has a timer on it." V explained with a shrug. 

Ellie bit her lip and took out the chip giving it a good look before her smile twitched. Ellie threw the chip to the ground. 

"What a pity."

"You know of a spot we could use that's out of the way?" Panam asked Ellie who paced about. 

"Catalina Mountains." Ellie and Jo said at the same time. 

"Safest place for nomads." Jo added and got into her car. "Goodluck."

Jo and her clam made their way out.

"Jeez, she didn't even wanna celebrate with us?" Ellie touched her chest with faux shock. "I know a guy who owns a bar with hard liquor."

"A night like this." Mitch beamed. "Perfect for celebration though I'm sure most want a place to rest their heads."

Ellie waved.

"Just. Follow. Me. Sugar butt." Ellie winked and Mitch. "The town we're heading to is called Morales. Safest place for us to hide from the law. Plus we can set up there for a while."

"I hear a lot of we." Panam raised a brow at Ellie who shrugged and climbed into her truck. 

"We are nomads. We're family." Ellie winked and turned to her clan. "Let's show these Aldecaldos how to party!" 

A ring of cheers echoed. 

Panam and V got into warhorse. 

The rest of the Aldecaldos did the same looking forward to being in a safe place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fluffy fluff.
> 
> And the Aldecaldos find out what it means to party hard with the Thelas clan.


	5. The Wheel of Fortune Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild night.  
> That someone can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

That Night... 

"This drink right here." Ellie said staring at the small shot of glowing orange liquid like it was a uncut gems. "Devil's blood."

  
Panam and V glanced at one another sharing a smile.

  
"You know why they call it that?" Ellie asked offering the platter to them.

  
"Do we really want to know?" Panam raised a brow and shrugged nursing her beer.

  
"I wanna know." V grinned leaning in her seat to view the glowing drink more carefully.

  
"Well, its said that a meteorite crashed right here in this town and left the water in a fire like state but trick is... You could still drink it." Ellie explained licking her thick lips, her freckles on display in the light of the shot. "This right here. Is what's left of that water turned moonshine."

  
V pouted raising a shot to her nose and sniffing it.

  
It smelt smokey.

  
"And you want us to drink this?" V chuckled nervously glancing Panam's way.

  
"It's tradition." Ellie giggled and relaxed back in her seat. "Everyone that passes by here drinks it."

  
"It's tradition, V." Panam smiled and grabbed a shot staring at it before raising her glass. 

  
"What we cheering to, sugar butts?" Ellie grinned raising a shot.

  
"To haboobs!" Panam yelled and downed the shot, her eyes widening before tearing up before she started coughing. "Holy shit."

  
V did the same and had a coughing fit, Ellie patted her back and had two shots of devil's blood.

  
"There there." Ellie giggled. "Your clan settling?"

  
Panam held a hand up still trying to control her coughs.

  
"Thanks for clearing the motel for us. We could use actual beds after the night we had." V croaked rubbing her chest to help the drink move away from her throat.

  
"Morales barely has tourists and the mayor is a friend of mine." Ellie winked and laid her thick arm over the booth. "Ya'll stay here as long as you want."

  
V took the time to glance around the bar, neon and strobe lights the only thing keeping the dark space alight. The crowd of sweaty bodies dancing to the techno beats the DJ was dishing out. The smell of hardcore liquor in the air as well as something fruity.

  
"I'm going to go find, Judy." V said getting up way too quickly and feeling as though someone knocked her back into the booth. "Ho fuck..."

  
Ellie and Panam burst into laughter.

  
"Screw you." V said pysching herself to stand and she managed on shaky legs to put one foot in front of the other.

  
Mitch, Cassidy and Carol and a few Thelas members were sitting in a nearby booth having whiskey and chatting about something as V passed them.

  
V only had one thought in mind though, one person.

  
V scanned the crowd and spotted two brightly dyed pink heads and made for the twins shoving away the bodies pushing against her on the dance floor until she saw her. 

  
V froze seeing Judy so carefree and she had that smile again of pure happiness like she didn't have a worry in the world. Judy laughed as Ash did an awkward dance move and blushed furiously before she wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a small hug. Sweetpea was graceful in her movements dancing circles around her brother and Judy that is until she spotted V and rolled her eyes turning her back on them and heading to Speedy at the bar.

  
"I just drank devil's blood." V laughed noticing her version was a blur and everyone was starting to double.

  
Judy laughed.

  
"So did we!" Ash replied and threw his hands in the air.

  
"We're going to be so fucked in the morning." Judy laughed throwing her arms around V's neck and pulling her in until their bodies were meshed and they could feel each other's hot breaths on their skin.

  
V ran a hand over Judy's arm before resting it on her hip with a smirk.

  
"Forget tomorrow." V wiggled her shoulders and Judy laughed. "You're so beautiful, Judy."

  
Judy surprised by the admission blushed and punched V's shoulder.

  
"Don't say stuff like that." Judy said leaning and resting her head against V's shoulder as they swayed to the beat.

  
"Heh, can't stop me." V kissed Judy's cheek softly.

  
"More shots!" Sweetpea said bringing over more devil's blood shots with Speedy in tow, his face as red as a tomato as Sweetpea held his hand in her own.

  
"Yes, please." Ash grinned downing a shot from the platter Sweetpea held.

  
"Why not." Judy shrugged and downed two.

  
V followed her lead this time able to handle her cough.

  
"See ya'll taken a liking to it." A Thelas member said studying the now empty platter and shot glasses. "I got something that'll make you pop!"

  
Speedy smiled showing his white teeth.

  
"Gimme!" He slurred, he could barely keep his eyes open.

  
The Thelas member pulled out a sash of pills brightly orange and glowing.

  
V knew it would be a bad idea but she took one anyway.

  
It tasted like ash on her tongue.

*

  
First thing V noticed was that the sun was burning her back. The second thing she noticed was that not far away from where she lay was a puddle of vomit. The third thing was that she was laying on a bed covered in sand.

  
"The fuck..." V groaned her voice sounded like a car horn.   
V crawled off the bed and onto the shade of the floor with a content sigh. It was then that V's phone started vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out pressing the device to her cheek. 

  
"Hello." V croaked into the phone. 

  
"Where the hell are you!"

  
V jerked up at that and felt her stomach protest at the movement. 

  
"Mitch?"

  
"Where is Panam!?" Mitch asked confused. "Where are you!?" 

  
V swore and stood running to the bathroom and emptying whatever contents were left in her belly into the toilet while Mitch swore on the holo. 

  
"I just woke up." V said and spat the bile into the toilet before flushing it and finding a new toothbrush in the cupboard under the sink. "I don't know where she is."

  
"You two best get back to the motel." Mitch sighed rubbing his temples. "Ellie, she took the chips Judy made. Left a stack of eddies as a thank you."

  
"What!?" V groaned brushing her teeth. 

  
"Judy and the twins went off to find them." Mitch added.   
V gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. 

  
"Kid, best get some grease into you. Get Panam. Haul ass back to us." Mitch said before ending the call and leaving V to clean up. 

  
V took a long cold shower noticing hickies on the inside of her thighs and raised a brow trying to remember anything of last night but she couldn't. V climbed out of the shower and redressed in her dust covered clothes before leaving the room. V didn't recognize the place and once she got down to the lobby she realized that it had been two days if the calender on the wall was correct. 

  
"No, can't be." V shook her head and walked to the front desk. "Hey, uhm... What day is it today?"

  
The lobby manager lifted his gaze to V with boredom before focusing on his table where he was watching porn openly. 

  
"Monday."

  
"Fuck." V swore, they got to Morales Saturday morning. "Did I come in here with someone?"

  
"No."

  
"Thanks for the help."

  
"Never come back here again."

  
V scoffed and left the building. 

*

V noticed strange stares pointed her way followed by hushed whispers and a laugh here and then before she finally reached the motel the Aldecaldos were slumming in. Cassidy and Carol were sitting out front on the porch. Cassidy smoking a cigarette while Carol massaged her sore leg.

  
"Look who finally decided to come home." Carol chuckled.   
V fake laughed as she stumbled through the doorway but stopped. 

  
"You guys seen, Panam?" V winced at the sunlight. 

  
"Last we saw her she was with you going on about a gold mine." Cassidy shrugged. 

  
"Okay." V nodded still trying to piece together what happened within those two days. 

  
V climbed up the stairs into her and Judy's room to change into fresh clothes before grabbing Johnny's gun and holstering it to her thigh strap before leaving the place again and bumping into Sweetpea who scowled at V. 

  
"You have some nerve." Sweetpea scoffed. 

  
"I thought you were with Judy." V frowned rubbing her aching temples. 

  
"Just got back and no, she doesn't want to see you." Sweetpea walked to the room opposite and slammed the door behind her. 

  
V frowned but spotted Judy and Ash in a deep conversation that quickly silenced once they saw V. 

  
"I don't want to hear it, V." Judy sighed crossing her arms and walking to their room. "See you later, Ash."

  
Judy pushed the door open and went to sit on the edge of the bed in deep thought. V followed and closed the door behind her before kneeling in front of Judy. 

  
"I can't believe you." Judy said tugging at her hair. "I told you. I told you I didn't want it out there."

  
"Jude-"

  
"Dont Jude me!" Judy raised her voice. "I told you I don't want the chip out there, V."

  
"I blacked out, okay!" V said standing and running her hands through her own hair in frustration. "I don't know what I did for the past two days!"

  
Judy was silent for a moment, her brow raised and her eyes scanning V's face for any indication of a lie but Judy knew that V would never do that to her. 

  
"You and Panam sold my chips to Ellie." Judy explained clapping her hands. "Ellie and her clan are gone and so are the unused chips."

  
"Fuck." V groaned and slid to the floor opposite Judy. 

  
"Yeah." Judy rolled her eyes and tugged at her green and pink hair. "One thing I asked V."

  
"Did we say why we did it?" V asked knowing full well how she let Judy down and that feeling left a pit in her stomach. "Maybe I can fix it. Find Ellie. Give her money back."

  
"I don't know I was in our room passed out." Judy rolled her eyes. "We were fucking. Then Panam came knocking and you almost walked out the door naked."

  
V frowned and realized where the hickies now came from. 

  
"I'm sorry, Judy." V meant it. 

  
"I know you gonk." Judy sighed heavily rubbing her temples. "Where is Panam?"

  
"I don't know. I woke up in the motel down the street covered in dust." V explained licking her dry lips when a sudden tickle ran up her throat from her chest and she began coughing and it hurt like she was coughing out blades. 

  
V tasted the blood, smelt it and covered her mouth but that didn't stop the blood from running down her chin. 

  
"Shit, V!" Judy's eyes widened and she jumped off the bed crawling to V's side using her thumb to wipe away the stream of blood as V stared at the red liquid on her hand. 

  
"I'm good." V croaked still letting out coughs.

  
Judy sat back on her knees and stared at V's hand.

  
"I need to find, Panam." V said standing and heading into the bathroom to wash off the blood.

  
"Need help?" Judy bit her lip.  
V nodded rubbing her chest as it ached and burnt.

  
"I can't remember anything from last night." V sighed thinking deeply when she realized who she was with. "You can check my memories!"

  
Judy frowned.

  
"BDs don't work that way, V." Judy crossed her arms. "You needed to be recording-..."

  
"What?" V frowned seeing Judy smile.

  
"You uh... Won a bet and I had to wear my Maxtac uniform." Judy laughed. "You wanted to record us fucking like that."

  
"Chances are that I probably forgot to stop the recording!" V realized and sat on the edge if the bed. "How do we do this?"

  
"Just relax and let me do my thing." Judy winked and jacked into V's network downloading the files she needed before unjacking and finding her laptop. 

  
V watched Judy work with a smile plastered on her face. She loved watching Judy work, the calm of it and the humm Judy did with or without knowing. 

  
"You have breakfast yet?" V asked Judy as she made to the door. 

  
"Didn't have time." Judy said distracted as she put on her BD set and glove before V noticed the lights flash. 

  
It took a moment but V returned with some breakfast sandwiches and coffee for them both. Judy hadn't moved an inch since V left but V did notice Judy had a devilish smirk on her lips that made V wonder what Judy had found. V placed a sandwich in front of Judy where she worked on the bed before sitting next to her and diving into her own food. 

  
"Okay." Judy said turning to V. "You still have your set?"

  
V nodded and put it on while Judy slid the chip into it containing V's memories from the night before. 

  
V felt a kiss on her cheek before she went under. 

  
*

"Is it working?" V asked with a slur, V could feel the high buzz she was on. A balance between pleasantly sleepy and horny. 

  
"Yes." Judy chuckled equally as drunk and aroused. 

  
They were of course synced feeling everything the other felt. V and Judy both felt dizzy with the double emotions running through them. 

  
Judy appeared from the bathroom suddenly, V felt her heart stop as she took Judy in. Judy was wearing that Maxtac outfit and V was in a puddle of mush seeing how utterly sexy Judy looked in the black hotpants and black crop top showing off her toned legs and stomach. 

  
Judy pouted and stumbled over to V who was laying on the bed with a stupid grin. Judy held her hands up in a fake gun motion and pointed at V, the Maxtac helmet covering her eyes. V threw her hands up in fake terror. 

  
"On your *hic* knees." Judy blurted in a playfully serious voice and began to giggle. 

  
V kneeled down giving her the perfect view of Judy's toned and tanned legs that had her mouth watering. Judy then used one bare foot to shove V back on the floor keeping the foot on V's shoulder as she stood over her.

  
"Don't move." Judy grinned hovering over V but V didn't listen and ran a hand up Judy's calf grabbing at the toned muscle there.

  
Judy's mouth opened in a half sigh and moan feeling V's thoughts and feelings while touching her. V leaned up and pressed her lips against Judy's smooth legs up to her knees when Judy moved her foot allowing V to sit up. 

"You can skip this part if you want." Judy said in real time against V's ear. 

  
"No way." V laughed before focusing on the virtu again. 

V watched as Judy dug her gloved hands within V's hair taking handfuls and tugging her to her lower waist until V's nose touched her lower belly until V's lips pressed not so innocent kisses against the soft skin there until V's tongue touched the heat there. 

  
"You need help, ma'am?" V teased the zipper of the hotpants. 

  
Judy giggled and stroked V's cheeks softly, one of her thumbs running over V's lips. 

  
"Heard there was a disturbance." Judy smirked stroking V's jaw. 

  
"No, disturbance here...yet." V licked her lips pulling down Judy's zipper until she saw the black underwear peeking from the shorts. 

  
Judy bit her lip as V tugged at the shorts pulling them down Judy's legs along with her underwear. 

  
Judy's hands found their way back into V's hair stroking the soft strands as V's mouth closed around her most intimate part.

  
Judy let out a loud moan at the sensations at V's pleasure tasting her, pleasuring her, worshipping her and Judy's own feelings doubled by V's the arousal that left her wanting more and feeling more.

Once Judy was properly slick V slipped in two fingers moving against Judy's inner walls, her grip in V's hair tight to the point of pain.

The position was awkward so V wrapped her arms around Judy's waist and hoisted her up standing and moving to the wall where she pressed Judy's back against keeping her there as she continued to suck and then pump her fingers inside of Judy. 

  
Judy was a moaning mess, clawing at the wall then at V while grinding her hips, her center against V's tongue and fingers until something inside snapped and her very body felt like it was consumed in bliss all numbing and left goosebumps all over her skin. 

"Holy fuck..." V groaned in real time. 

  
Judy gave V a devilish smirk knowing that V couldn't see it but found it endearing seeing V blown away by them. 

The night continued on like that this time with Judy between V's legs biting and sucking love bites to V's thighs, her neck and shoulders possesively and V was incoherent at the feeling of being claimed and worshipped equally.

V's body arched against Judy when there was a loud banging on the door followed by slurred yelling. 

  
"V! V! We got a job!" Panam raised her voice continuing to bang against the wooden door. 

  
V on shakey legs stumbled over to the door and opened it in all her naked glory glaring at Panam. 

  
Panam bit her lip trying to hide her laugh seeing V nude and Judy behind trying to find pants before wrapping a blanket around V's form. 

  
"We need to-" Panam burped. "Go! I need my best merc with me."

  
V was beyond annoyed by the interruption but also curious by the job and turned to Judy almost stumbling over. 

  
"I think I need to-" V shut her eyes trying to get over her dizzy spell as she found her pants and rest of her clothes putting them on ungracefully. 

  
"Go. Go. I need a little break from you." Judy teased pulling V into a all consuming kiss with clashing tongue and lip nibbling. 

  
"Guys!" Panam groaned from the door. 

  
V ignored Panam and pulled Judy closer sucking a lovebite to Judy's neck right where a rose was tattooed before Panam pulled at V's shirt tugging them apart and they all laughed as Panam and V fell over. 

  
"Have fun, kids." Judy rolled her eyes and crashed on the bed with a content smile. 

  
V lingered at the door before closing it behind her and stumbled after Panam. 

  
"Where we...goin?" V asked wincing at the fluorescent lights. 

  
"The casino!" Panam giggled. "Gonna win all our money back!" 

  
"And you needed me?!" V groaned. 

  
"I wanna do this with my best friend but Mitch was busy so-" 

  
"Ha... Ha…" V rolled her eyes and stumbled after Panam. "How'd you get here?" 

  
"Was with Ellie. She knows how to party got us a bottle of devil's blood for the trip." Panam said shaking the bottle. "Drink up. Catch up. This stuff is gonna make us lucky and we'll be swimming in eddies."

  
V groaned but downed a few gulps of the liquid before passing it to Panam. 

  
"You and Judy are so loud." Panam sighed. "Like really loud."

  
V blushed. 

  
"I love her so much." V laughed happily. "Like I didn't even know you could feel this way especially in Night City."

  
Panam was beaming at V and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

  
"Promise I get to be maid of honor." Panam teased. 

  
"Shut up." V blushed furiously. "Oh fuck. I'm still recording. Hold on-" 

V took off the headset with a blush but also a warm content smile before turning to Judy who was watching her intently with an equal happiness. 

  
"So..." V blew air from her mouth. "I'm a gonk for you."

  
"No surprises there." Judy bit her lip, her hair clouding half her face. 

  
"And the casino?" V frowned. "Didn't know there was a casino here."

  
"And an amusement park. The twins and I went yesterday while you and Panam were god knows where." Judy said thoughtfully. "Then Tom called yesterday too. Maiko surprisingly did some good when a customer beat up one of the dolls and tossed him to the wolves so to speak. Got clients turned on actually and now some of them want to be wrestled as a kink."

  
"Huh…" V replied. 

  
"But the casino." Judy said standing and clapping her hands. "Let's go. Maybe someone there will recognize you."

  
*

  
"Get this bitch out of here!" The casino manager, Atlas growled at his bodyguards. He had bright yellow hair, gold teeth and gold piercings over his face and even wore a gold suit. 

  
"Wait!" Judy snapped as the two guards dressed in fine dark suits went for V. "She had too much devil's blood."

  
Atlas laughed bitterly. 

  
"She and her associate tried to hack into our systems!" Atlas replied. "Fucking porn on every screen. Our name is tarnished within this town!"

  
"So what? Are you still a virgin?" V teased and Judy shot her a look that said, "Not helping."

  
"We just wanna know where her friend is." Judy explained calmly. 

  
"Where she deserves to be!" Atlas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms showing off his gold chrome arms. "Jail!"

  
V and Judy shared a look. 

  
"Walk them out of here." Atlas ordered and walked off, the screens on the second floor still showing off a intense smut scene. 

  
V on her way out through the entrance noticed two metal trees with distinctive cuts sliced on the trunks and frowned. It was the same type of cut used from her monowire. 

  
"What happened to your decor?" V asked the bodyguard to the left who narrowed his dark eyes at her. 

  
"You attacked them."

  
V frowned. 

  
"You thought they were standing in your way when you tried to delta with your friend." The right bodyguard added with a smile. "Turns out both of you just couldn't walk straight."

  
Judy hid a laugh imaging what it must have looked like.

V and Panam stumbling into everything trying to get out in their drunken haze. 

  
"Your friend punched all the paintings because they looked at her funny." The left guard added. 

  
V sighed. 

  
*

  
Before V took a step into the police station she got a call from Vik. V stopped and smiled at the holo image before asking Judy to wait a moment.

  
"Hey, Vik-"

  
"Listen kid. I was doing some thinking and you and Panam are on to something. It may actually work but it'll cost a lot and you know the risks-"

  
"Wait. Wait." V frowned studying Vik who looked older over the holo. "What who now?"

  
"The idea you had." Vik repeated scratching his chin. "I can send some of your blood to you. I still have spare for whenever you got shot up but-"

  
"Long story short, Vik." V sighed rubbing her temples. "I was drunk off my ass for the past two days and don't remember anything."

  
"Wha-… V." Vik said sternly.

  
"I know. I know." V replied. "I need to get Panam out of jail."

  
Vik gave a hearty chuckle at that.

  
"Alright kid but get back to me. Need an address." Vik said and gave V a warm smile before ending the call.

  
V took a deep breath curious to the idea she had in her state but shook it away. Right now she needed to get Panam back. 

  
The precinct was next to abandoned except for the single officer sitting behind his desk looking at something on the monitor but in the back V and Judy could hear Panam yelling. 

  
"Hey there piggy." V joked standing opposite the desk to face the young officer who glanced up taking in V before his gaze turned hungrily towards Judy who narrowed her eyes at him. 

  
"Waiting on you." He said with a click of his tongue. "Your friend been hollering all night and afternoon after you."

  
V glanced down the hallway where she could see the bars and nothing else. 

  
"I'm here now." V shrugged. "Can I have our Panam back now?"

  
The officer gave another glance at Judy before getting up with a groan stretching and eyeing Judy as if the movement was supposed to draw her attention. V raised a brow and casually ran her hand down Judy's arm before enteining their hands together. 

  
The officer scoffed and made his way down the hallway to the last cell block. 

  
"You fucking asshole!" Panam growled angrily, her hair a complete mess, her eyes had dark rings around it and her shirt was caked in dust and sweat. "Gonna be a decent human being and give me a drink or-" 

  
Panam's anger seized as she laid eyes on V and Judy. 

  
"What the fuck V!" Panam snapped throwing her hands up. "You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

  
"Wait? You remember everything?" Judy asked crossing her arms as thr officer unlocked the cell and Panam gave him a pointed look before hugging Judy and V. 

  
They carried Panam out front and onto a bench outside where she sat breathing in the fresh air for a moment. 

  
"Someone had to." Panam replied looking confused as to where they were. "Did you hide it?"

  
V turned to Judy. 

  
"What?" 

  
"The box you asshole." Panam rolled her eyes. "Did you hide it?"

  
"Uh..."

  
"She can't remember anything." Judy explained sitting next to Panam on the bench as a car drove by. "What was she supposed to hide?"

  
"The fucking box!" Panam gasped excitedly bouncing her feet and turning to V. "Please tell me you remember because otherwise-" 

  
"I don't." V said scratching the back of her neck. 

  
"Fuck." Panam groaned rubbing her temples with a heavy sigh. "I need a shower and fresh clothes."

  
"Yeah, you do. You smell like you climbed out of a sewer." Judy teased. 

  
"I'm your clan leader." Panam said with a straight face. "Show some respect." 

  
Judy and Panam shared a smile. 

  
"But seriously though." Panam cleared her throat. "We need to find that box, V. It's our only chance."

  
"Chance of?" Judy frowned. 

  
"Saving her." Panam added staring at V who looked just as confused. "Okay, so Ellie mentioned how she has an admirer in Helix. Helix the company working on clone technology. You know replicating DNA. All we need is V's DNA uncorrupted and we can grow her a new body that won't kill her! Thing is Helix doesn't go using this shit on everyone. So we got something that they needed."

  
"What?" Judy asked when Panam took a long dramatic pause. 

  
"Pure devil's blood meteorite." Panam smirked. "We went out near the crater impact and got to digging."

  
"Which is why I was covered in sand when I woke up!" V gasped.

  
"Yeah. Well, cops found us and you ran off with the metal while I distracted the cops." Panam explained leaning back on the bench. "So V... Where did you put the metal?"

  
"I can't remember!" V growled pacing by the sidewalk. 

  
"Wait. Helix will just grow V a new body?" Judy asked Panam who was frowning at the full force of sunlight on her skin. "Isn't there like side effects or soemthing?"

  
Panam bit her lip. 

  
"I don't know but it's a plan." Panam shrugged. "V even called Vik in to make sure it could work."

  
"So that's what he was talking about." V replied still pacing. "Fuck we need to find that box."

  
"Literally just... I've been saying that this whole time, V." Panam rolled her eyes. "You need to think real hard where it could be."

  
V sighed and sat on the bench between Panam and Judy who watched her waiting for a miracle but none came. 

  
"I can't." V's shoulders fell. 

  
Panam studied V carefully, two cars passed them with Aldecaldos inside probably running errands. Judy stroked V's back in reassurance whispering sweet nothings against V's shoulder while V was frustrated with herself. 

  
"Let's get back to the family." Panam said standing. "I could use a shower."

  
*

The rest of the day went normal.

Panam after freshening up got to work maintaining the family making sure everyone was settled followed by making plans with everyone to meet at the bar for dinner and drinks. Mitch and Judy tinkered with the cars tuning them up for the next ride. Carol had fully recovered and was making rounds. Cassidy spent most days on the top of the hotel with a beer, a box of cigarettes and chair where he sat and watched the sunrise and set in silence.

V noticed Speedy sneaking out of Sweetpea's room when she decided to take a nap after getting Panam.

  
V fell on the bed and smelt Judy but also dust and sighed.  
V tried a final time to remember soemthing from the past days but all she could think about was her last moments at the bar taking that glowing pill, dancing with Judy and kissing her before everything went a blur. V ran her hands through her hair in frustration and turned her attention out the window staring at the hills now golden from the sunlight before she fell asleep.

*

  
V heard the holo buzz and woke with a start before answering sleepily noticing it was dark outside and the sounds of the rowdy street came to her.

  
"Misty?" V smiled in surprise seeing Jackie's girlfriend and V's friend smile back at her.

  
"Vik told me your plan so I laid out some cards." Misty replied her hand waving in an 'of course I'd do this' motion. "One card in particular got my attention... The Magician."

  
V pouted immediately wondering to Johnny who was who knows where in Cyberspace with Alt and all the other trapped souls of Mikoshi. She hoped wherever he was he still got to jam on a guitar.

  
"What did the cards say?" V coughed her throat feeling dry and she immediately tasted blood.

  
"The star, judgement, the magician and the devil." Misty pursed her lips. "A great challenge lays ahead but the star promises victory though it may not come in the form you wish."

  
"Huh…" V replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Thanks Misty. How are you?"

  
"You know." Misty waved her hand and glanced to the table in front of her. "Just missing you and Jackie a lot these days. NC has gotten so much more quieter without you. I feel alone. So does Vik but he... He is okay with it. Suppose I have to be too."

  
"I'm sorry Misty." V replied honestly wishing that she could turn back time and ask Misty to come with them but also knew Misty wouldn't leave the city behind.

  
"It's okay." Misty forced a smile. "Mama Welles has been calling me for dinner every week. It's nice."

  
"How is Mama Welles?"

  
Misty stopped for a moment.

  
"She uh... She's fine just getting older... Forgot Jackie was gone a few times... I took out some cards for her too and... It didn't look good, V." Misty explained staring directly at V in knowing. "You should give her a call while she's still aware you know."

  
"I will." V promised and sat up on the bed glancing out the window. "You take care of yourself, Misty."

  
"You too, V."

  
The call ended and V walked over to the bathroom to wash her face when she felt another of those painful coughs wrack through her body, the blood spilled into the sink which the water washed away. V wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth not wanting Judy to taste the stench of death every time they kissed.

  
"Hey V!" Ash yelled from the door. "Mayor is here to see us! Panam wants you downstairs on the caffeteria."

  
"Will be right out!" V yelled back walking over to the door where Ash was still waiting. "You need something?"

  
Ash's kind demeanor feel slightly to something of a disappointment.

  
"You know just because Sweetpea hates you doesn't mean that I do." Ash replied and leaned off the wall. "Thought I could walk with you to Cafe but-"

  
"I'm sorry." V rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to be a dick just whenever I see pink hair I feel like I need to put up a wall."

  
Ash chuckled.

  
"I wanted to be you, you know." Ash laughed as they walked to the elevator. "I heard about you in NC. Reason why we rejoined the Aldecaldos. Realized that the City would eat us up at some point."

  
"You and your sis were City royalty from what I saw." V replied narrowing her eyes at him.

  
"Not for long." Ash scoffed. "Sometimes you need to do things that'll shock to be relevant and I want to be true you know."

  
V remembered Kerry how he supposedly tried to kill himself as a PR stunt that his manager said would work to get people talking about him. V then thought to Lizzie Wizzy who turned herself into full chrome for that very reason to stun and stay relevant in celebrity life. 

  
"I get it." V replied. "Why does Sweetpea hate me so much?"  
Ash bit his lip as they walked over to the cafeteria doorway where they could see the Aldecaldos eating, drinking and laughing around the tables. 

  
"She uh... Judy..." Ash sighed. "She really cares about Judy. She also knows about your condition and doesn't think Judy should be spending her time with someone who cannot give her the world so to speak."

  
"And Sweetpea can?" V rolled her eyes crossing her arms and letting out a sigh. "I'm so tired of this. Judy can make her own decisions. I'm not keeping her here. I'm not forcing her to stay with me. I just want her to be happy. You should have seen her in NC. She was angry. Alone. Wanting to do good in a place where good don't even have a meaning."

  
"Hey. I get it." Ash gave a charming smile. "Been telling Sweetpea the same thing but she's stubborn and doesn't like you."

  
"Oh I hope I can still live on." V joked. 

  
Ash smiled and spotted Sweetpea glaring daggers at them. 

  
"I better go. My twin tingle is telling me I'm in for an ear full."

  
"See ya Ash." V smiled watching him walk past the aisles with a dazzling smile and heart dropping wink. 

  
V felt arms around her waist pull her into a hug followed by a flurry of kisses to her neck that had V smiling like an idiot. 

  
"Jude!" V blushed. "I have a rep to maintain."

  
Judy laughed and faced V wrapping her arms around V's neck. 

  
"Oh, my bad." Judy smirked and leaned into to kiss V sweetly. "You good? Remember anything?" 

  
V shook her head. 

  
"It's okay." Judy shrugged taking V's hand in her own and finding an empty table for them after they got burgers and shakes. 

  
"No way you could look into my head again and find something?" V asked after a mouthful of burger. 

  
Judy shook her head. 

  
"Sorry babe." Judy pouted and finished the rest of her chocolate milkshake. 

  
Panam stood on one of the tables Mitch and Cassidy at her side. 

  
"Last day here, Aldecaldos!" Panam announced to the family. "Be sure to finish up your jobs and pack all the essentials for tomorrow's trip!"  
Panam climbed off the table then and made her way to V holding a question on her gaze. V shook her head and Panam sighed as she sat with them. 

  
"We need to find that box, V!" Panam groaned tucking a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Helix will pay a fortune for it."

  
"Hey, pressure won't help. These things take time." Judy said squeezing V's leg under the table. "We just have to wait out a bit."

  
Panan scoffed. 

  
"We're running out of time. The mayor needs this place empty by tomorrow night." Panam explained stealing Judy's fries. "This is our last chance V."

  
V groaned and buried her face on the table. 

  
"Maybe the motel?" Panam suggested. "Maybe-" 

  
"Where the fuck is V!"

  
Everyone in the room turned to the cafeteria entrance. 

  
Earl stood there with his gruff face in an expression that even sent a chill down V's spine. His eyes ablaze in rage and V gulped standing up as Earl marched his way to her and threw a small box at her. 

  
"Fuck you!" Earl growled and sat at an empty table. 

  
"Found the box." Panam said casually with a small laugh grabbing the metal box and shaking it before opening it up and holding a piece of glowing red and orange rock. "What did you-... Ah."

  
Panam, V and Judy watched as Earl showed them the bird while sipping at his soup. 

  
"Where did-?" V frowned. 

  
"That's the rock?" Judy frowned grabbing it out of Panam's hand. "This worth mountains of eddies?"

  
"Not much of the actual metal left only the water." Panam shrugged and finished Judy's fries. 

  
"I'll give Vik a call but think I need to apologize to Earl." V scratched the back of her neck standing and heading over to Earl who glared daggers at her. 

  
"What you want?" Earl growled. 

  
"Just to say sorry-"

  
"Sorry ain't gonna fix my truck kid." Earl huffed slurping his soup. "You and Panam piled the trunk full of fucking sand! Found that buried in there."

  
"Oh... " V frowned in realization. 

  
"What did I say! Outta my face!" Earl snapped slurping his soup loud enough to drown out whatever protest V was about to say. 

  
V left and sat next to Judy and Panam. 

  
*

  
"So what did I say exactly?" V asked Vik. 

  
"Helix has always been known to do cloning but never a full body transfer consciousness type clone." Vik explained. "They mostly focus on growing body parts. Since your DNA has been rewritten your soul or consciousness will lose touch with your body. You won't be able to control it and it'll fight you. It is fighting you."

  
V hummed pacing around the room. 

  
"Luckily I have a few bags of your blood." Vik explained pointing to the large freezer in his shop. "They could technically grow you a clone and we can transfer your soul into that body. Problem is you need Soulkiller again. Transfer your consciousness into a chip and plug it into your new body. You should be good to go."

  
"Judy pointed something out. If this is possible why don't more people do it?" V added staring out the window to the street below. "She's scared that there are side effects and frankly so am I."

  
"I'll do some digging." Vik explained. "You just find a spot where I can send the blood too."

  
"Hold on there Vik." V chuckled. "We still have to talk with Helix first. Luckily they have a base in Tuscan."

  
"Keep me posted, kid." Vik smiled and ended the call. 

  
V's shoulders slumped and she let out the cough she had been holding and immediately tasted blood this time thicker and more intense as every cough had V feeling dizzy. 

  
V stumbled to the bed just as Judy walked in with Ash and Sweetpea in tow. V held her mouth closed as she crawled to her side clenching her left fist where she coughed into earlier. 

  
"Mi calabacita." Judy cooed stepping over to kiss V on the cheek but stopped as she pulled away staring at V's lips. "I'm kinda tired guys. See you tomorrow, okay."

  
"Okay." Ash beamed and waited by the door for Sweetpea who looked hurt. 

  
"But our plans." Sweetpea pouted. 

  
"I wanna spend the last night I have sleeping on a comfy bed." Judy shrugged and shooed the twins out of the room before locking the door behind her and rushing over to V. "How bad?"

  
V took in a shaky breath and continued to cough out blood. Judy lead V into the bathroom and under the shower where V continued to cough out hot blood. 

  
Judy tried hard to hide her panic but V could see it, the sheer terror of seeing someone you care about so weak and it was just one phase. 

  
"I'm...good…" V huffed her chest and throat on fire as she sat under the shower her shirt covered in blood dripples. 

  
Judy ignored that comment and stroked V's cheek. 

  
"You're pale." Judy replied with worry. "Let's get you clean up. Yeah?"

  
Judy helped V undress before undressing herself and starting up the shower. V sat on the floor still trying to recover before she stood and leaned against the wall, her chest moving rapidly. Judy tried to sooth V rubbing soap onto her skin and kissing her shoulders, cheek and neck every now and then until V took a final shaky breath and returned the intimate touches. Kissing Judy's shoulders and neck wrapping her arms around her and feeling their skin mesh under the hot water. 

  
"Better?" Judy asked as V stepped to the side so Judy could stand under the water and V behind her. 

  
"Much." V croaked, her throat itchy.

  
Judy allowed the water to run over her hair before turning to face V with clear worry. 

  
"Don't want you to worry." V forced a smile the taste of blood still coating her lips but that didn't stop Judy from cupping V's cheeks and kissing her fully on the mouth. 

  
"I need you to know something okay." Judy said licking her lips. "I'm not worried. I know you'll find a way. Always have. What does worry me is that right now. You're hurting. You won't be a hundred percent and you need to be for what comes next."

  
V nodded holding Judy's hands against her chest. 

  
"Take your meds. No more drinking. No more drugs. We need your body in top shape." Judy teased with a twinkle in her eye. "Plus I still need to cross off a couple of sex positions on my list."

  
V scoffed at the subject change. 

  
"Going to let me have a look at that list?" V asked wrapping her arms around Judy's waist and swaying them gently under the water. 

  
"We could cross one off right now." Judy said glancing around the shower. "If you're up for it."

  
"Well… why not." V teased and felt a slap on her shoulder. 

  
"So in all my years I never had shower sex before." Judy admitted with a shy smile. "And those I did see and have to edit on BDs were a little extreme. Funny. I had to go through so much hardcore porn and smut that I forgot what making love felt like. Until you. So I know I can trust you with this."

  
V smiled. 

  
"No fucking well yes we will be fucking but more intimate." Judy let out a shaky breath turning in V's arms so her back was pressed against V's front and Judy wrapped one hand behind V's neck bringing her in for a kiss while Judy's other hand guided V's hand down to her center. "Touch me."

  
V ran her fingers over Judy's stomach, digging her fingers into her lower belly before running her hand down Judy's thigh while her other gripped Judy's waist keeping them pressed together.

Meanwhile V peppered Judy's neck and shoulders with kisses as Judy let out little breathy whines as V worshiped Judy's body massaging, touching and caressing. 

  
V after a while finally caressed Judy's most sensitive parts her nipples then worked her way down to the apex of Judy's thighs and ran her fingers through so much slick before slipping in while her thumb stimulated a part that had Judy arching into V's embrace. V held Judy firm in her grasp pressing her lips to the crook of Judy's neck and shoulder as she took her time loving Judy. 

  
"So good." Judy moaned out, her head thrown back on V's shoulder and her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

  
"Hold on Jude." V continued to pepper kisses to Judy's neck moving to her jaw and giving it a little nibble as she pumped her fingers in deeper. "Hold on for me."

  
"I... Can't..." Judy groaned starting to shake in V's embrace as V pumped in deeper and her thumb swirling around her nub.

  
V pressed a firm kiss behind Judy's ear before giving one more deep thrust that had Judy quivering in her grasp and letting out a hearty whine that echoed on the walls of the bathroom.

  
V helped Judy ride her high before slipping her fingers from Judy's center and letting the water rush over them some more.

  
Judy had this content smile and allowed herself to lean on V fully trusting her as V shut off the shower and carried Judy to bed where they lay naked, entwined and with giddy smiles as they stole a few more kisses.

  
"Good?" V beamed turning to Judy and resting her cheek on Judy's shoulder.

  
Judy hummed, her eyes twinkling as she held onto V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably take some time :o


	6. The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panam exhausts her contacts.  
> Panam sets up the meet with Helix and they are offered a gig.  
> V meets up with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for sticking with this story and for all your feedback! I love hearing your thoughts :)

A Few Days Later... 

Panam paced around the warhorse deep in thought. V sat in the passenger seat trying to settle her shaking hands V can't remember what it felt like for them to be still and frowned at them. 

  
"There's still Jody." Panam said climbing into the driver seat starting up the truck. "She's a doctor here. Used to date Saul."

  
V pursed her lips together and shut the passenger seat door before focusing on the road ahead. 

  
"V?" Panam said after some time. 

  
They had passed blocks of buildings, V felt as though she was back in Night City with towering structures. In a promised place where a dream is a possibility. 

  
"Mhm..." V hummed. 

  
"Need you to stay positive." Panam continued driving into the suburbs where they now passed houses of all shapes and sizes.

  
V spotted a house that looked identical to that of the cottage at Laguna Bend and smiled recalling Judy and their perfect day. 

  
"Jody won't trust you at first." Panam explained. "But she'll help. She has to."

  
There was a long silence and neither of them broke it enjoying the soft music, the sights they passed and the clear blue sky. Speedy and the twins would be taking the kids to the nearest body of water for a dip in this heat. V wondered what Judy's plans were either helping Dakota with her tech or Mitch tuning the cars. 

  
V felt a firm punch on her arm. 

  
"Ouch!" V groaned holding the sore spot. "What the fuck!"

  
"Are you even listening to me?" Panam said slowly, frowning at her friend. 

  
"Yeah, of course." V lied. 

  
"Cut the bullshit, V." Panam snapped. "Look at you! You need to have a little hope for both our sakes."

  
V clenched her jaw and stared down at her lap. 

  
"Panam..."

  
"Don't you start with me." Panam pursed her lips, her eyes flashing rage for a moment before simmering down and focusing on the road ahead. 

  
"No, listen." V said turning to face Panam. "This is serious. There's a strong possibility that I won't be here for much longer-"

  
"We still have that meet with Helix." Panam blurted. "They can help."

  
V bit the inside of her cheek, her hands shaking so she put them in between her lap.

  
"There's still Helix. Vik said that's its where Saburo got most of his organic parts." V tried to lighten the mood. "Kept him alive for hundred and fifty years."

  
"That and his Cyberware." Panam shrugged. "Damn, hundred and fifty. I'll be happy if I can make it out of my twenties."

  
"You will." V smiled. "Panam Palmer will be spoken for years in Nomad history."

  
"V-"

  
"You took down Saka tower." V chuckled. "People are paying more attention to us nomads now and not just looking at us like street trash anymore. You're gonna do great things, Pan."

  
"Well, I have great friends at my side."

  
"Is that me? Not sure sometimes." V teased and Panam punched her again.

*

  
Jody's practice was conducted in a basement for those too poor to afford the more luxurious medical treatments in the city and it served mostly Nomad clans passing by. Panam basically skipped down the steps into the basement where a small woman with a ripperdoc glove was working on someone's chrome arm. She had dark hair with tints of red, a hawk nose and amber eyes with coffee colored skin. She wore an apron that had blood splatter on it.

  
"Jody?" Panam frowned her nose twitching at the intense smell of chrome and blood.

  
The woman glanced to Panam before her gaze focused on her patient who was unconscious as she worked on the chrome in his neck.

Panam stepped over to the desk nearby and studied the crude tools laid out of silver platters. V stood at the steps welcoming the cool breeze flowing against her back as she waited knowing how delicate ripperdocs need to be when tweaking chrome. 

  
"The clan back in town?" Jody asked leaning over the patient and V noticed a burst of sparks erupt as Jody sealed together wires. 

  
"For a bit yeah." Panam shrugged and crossed her arms. "We need your help."

  
Jody raised a brow and glanced V's way. 

  
"This your output?" Jody asked casually sealing up the chrome neck.

  
Panam laughed. 

  
"No." V answered. 

  
"She's a dear friend and she needs help." Panam explained walking closer to Jody as she took off her ripper glove and went to the monitors to check the patients vitals. "Long story short. Her body is basically attacking itself."

  
Jody hummed. 

  
"She gonna let you speak for her too?" Jody studied V carefully. "I heard what happened in NC." 

  
V frowned. 

  
"Know exactly who you climbed into bed with." Jody narrowed her gaze at V a scowl on her thin lips. "Did Saul die for her too?"

  
"Saul died for the family." Panam pursed her lips glancing to V. "We got enough tech to set us up for a while."

  
"Mhm…" Jody rolled her eyes and pressed a few buttons. 

  
The patient woke with a start and checked out his chrome before nodding and walking out the basement.

  
"Take a seat and jack in." Jody said waving to the empty lounge seat. 

  
V sighed and climbed into it before jacking in to the system where Jody would be able to see her body, her systems and neural activity.

  
Jody read the vitals in silence occasionally glancing to Panam and then giving V a curious look. 

  
"How many docs have you seen?" Jody asked after a long pregnant pause. 

  
"Three so far in Tuscan." V replied playing with her twitching fingers.

  
"What did they say?"

  
Panam studied V quietly. 

  
"Same old. Take whatever time you have left with those you love." V forced a smiled. "I don't want whatever time I have left though I want all the time I was given right to when I was born into this fucked up planet."

  
Jody scoffed and leaned away from the monitor to study V some more. 

  
"Your mind and your chrome, you will have control of but your body." Jody sighed. "You have atleast two months left before your organs shut down."

  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Panam blurted stepping closer to V. "Chrome exchange? Rewrite her fucking DNA? Something?"

  
"I'm just a small time ripper, kid." Jody pursed her lips. "Full body chrome exchanges costs bank and is an extremely delicate procedure if you no longer want to be human that is."

  
V sat up feeling a tickle at the back of her throat and her lungs burning. 

  
"What can we do?" Panam asked patting V's back.

  
"Fight, kid." Jody replied. 

*

"Helix is looking better and better an option." Panam said as they drove to the Catalina Mountains where the clan had settled for the time. "I have a friend in-" 

  
"No more friends." V blurted turning from the view to Panam. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing the same thing everyday."

  
"Atleast we're trying!" Panam growled. 

  
"I know!" V snapped covering her hand over her mouth before a violent cough wracked it's way through her body. "Fuck."

  
V wiped the blood splatter on her jeans and relaxed back into the passenger seat watching the sunset in silence. 

  
"I get it." Panam said after a bit. "I get having to hear the same news every day but that doesn't mean we stop. There has to be something that can help."

  
"Why are you trying so hard?" V blurted genuinely curious knowing that V owed Panam everything not the other way around. 

  
"Because I'm not losing anyone else." Panam clenched her jaw firmly. 

  
"Pan..." V said gently. "Even if Helix agrees. We need Soulkiller. We need Alt again and I've been checking Cyberspace looking for her and nothing..."

  
Panam glanced to V before turning her attention back to the road biting her lip. 

  
"What about Johnny? He's out there isn't he?"

  
V smiled. 

  
"They went beyond the blackwall." V shook her head. "I don't know if they can hear me."

  
"Try V." Panam pleaded. 

  
*

  
V and Panam split as soon as they reached homebase. It looked like home, tents set up, clan members unarmed and enjoying the sun, food cooking on the grill with kids playing psychos and maxtac.

V spotted Speedy and Sweetpea making out against the food truck where they thought no eyes could see them. Dakota giving orders in her tent where monitors buzzed with code or mail from gigs that some Aldecaldos had been tasked to do. Panam talking with Mitch, Cassidy and Carol where they had the maps stored.

  
V walked the distance to her tent where she found Judy fast asleep in her blue and purple chrome shorts and V's favorite shirt laying on her belly. V crawled into the tent and closed the flap behind her taking off her shoes and putting them at the entrance before crawling over to Judy and ghosting kisses up her legs, to the revealed lower back and hips where the shirt had ridden up and to her neck where Judy let out a soft giggle before turning around and pulling V into a tentative kiss with nibbled lips and slips of tongue that had V letting out a soft moan. This was worth it all just coming back from a difficult day and being pulled from a cold pit and into the embrace of the sun all consuming and warm to the touch. 

  
"I have a surprise." Judy said after pulling away and stroking V's cheek with her thumb. 

  
"Good or bad?" V smiled sitting up and off of Judy so that she could reach for a box before pulling it between them. 

  
Judy looked nervous and opened said box gesturing for V to glance inside. 

  
V's eyes widened and she laughed. 

  
"This isn't what I was expecting?" V blushed furiously pulling out an averaged sized strap on with a bunch of features listed on the box. 

  
"That isn't all." Judy laughed and pulled out a Mister Stud too. "A lot more toys in the box."

  
"Did you order this or?"

  
"No." Judy shook her head. "Maiko, Tom and Roxanne."

  
"Maiko?" V clenched her jaw putting the strap on back into the box. 

  
"So what? This is your old stuff from Clouds or from her or-"

  
Judy rolled her eyes and pushed the box away climbing onto V's lap. 

  
"No, it's a gift." Judy explained stroking V's neck. "The card basically says not much you can do in the desert anyway so might as well spice things up."

  
"Do we need spicing up?" V felt a little insecure within that moment thinking about Maiko and Judy how they'd probably had more exotic tastes being in the business of pleasure compared to now.

  
"I love us." Judy said as if sensing V's insecurities stroking her cheeks and peppering her lips with kisses. "Never experienced anything like us and frankly I don't want anything else but that's also it right? As long as it's us. I trust you, V. I know you'll never hurt me..."

  
"But?" V raised a brow massaging Judy's hips. 

  
Judy bit her lip and pressed her lips against V's ear.

  
"The thought of you deep in me..." Judy whispered and smirked at the shiver that ran through V. 

  
"Okay." V laughed nervously pulling Judy flush against her. 

  
"Okay? That easily swayed huh?" Judy rolled her eyes playfully.

  
"As long as I get to feel you in me too." V smirked and caught Judy's lips in her own. 

  
"Fuck." Judy said between kisses her hips a steady grind against V before she suddenly pulled away eyes just as dark as V's eager to continue. "How was today?"

  
"I don't want to talk about it." V said desperately pulling Judy closer. "Just need you, Judy."

  
"I planned a trip for us." Judy blurted after a quick kiss. "Tomorrow. Rented a little cabin on the lake. We can go swimming for the day."

  
V beamed. 

  
"I'd like that." V pressed her forehead against Judy's. 

  
"Tell me something about today." Judy asked softly her arms wrapped around V's shoulders. 

  
"Nothing new." V replied sadly, her gaze now distant as she pulled away and hid her face on Judy's shoulder breathing in her scent. 

  
"Helix then." Judy bit her lip. "Another big corp."

  
"I don't really like it either especially after Arasaka." V sighed. "It'll be pointless without Soulkiller though to put my engram on."

  
"Let me handle that." Judy said with a look V was oh so use to. "Let's just focus on us now. I need my output for the next few hours preferably without her other half."

  
"You're my other half." V teased kissing Judy's chin.

  
"Where is the fuck is V!" Panam could be heard yelling from outside. 

  
"Oh." V laughed. 

  
Judy took the moment to press a few more kisses to V's lips before putting away all the sex toys they examined as V stood and walked out the tent just in time to catch Panam who looked on the warpath. 

  
"We have a meet in two days." Panam explained pacing about the sand. "Mitch says Judy booked you for tomorrow so take the time to rest up, yeah?"

  
"Sure thing, Saul." V joked.

  
Panam scoffed.

  
"Think he'll be proud of me?" Panam asked with a frown. 

  
"Don't have to think. Know it already. You know it too." V said wrapping an arm around Panam and leading her to the campfire where they spent the night drinking beer, eating RealRibs and picking on Mitch. 

*

  
V tried not to blush but the intense stare sent her way from beside her had her unable to stop smiling. 

"Can you stop?" V blushed turning to Judy who was facing her in the passenger seat with a devilish grin.

  
"A problem?" Judy teased her gaze hungry as they scanned over V. 

  
"You're looking at me like...cheesy." V was smiling as she said this. 

  
"I thought you liked cheesy." Judy teased. "Extra cheesy."

  
V laughed nervously. 

  
"You're evil." V reached for Judy's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Now I'm hungry and won't leave you alone for the rest of the day."

  
"We can get a couple of pizzas on the way?" Judy suggested pointing to a restaurant ahead of them. "And for that last part? As long as we aren't wearing clothes."

"Pizza and us alone and naked." V bit her lip thoughtful as she pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Sounds like our kinda day, huh?"

  
Judy hummed and brought V into a soft kiss. 

  
"Let me get the pizzas and drinks." Judy said against V's lips.

  
"I'll fill up the gas so long and pick you up." V added and gave Judy a final kiss before Judy was hopping out the car.

  
V didn't take too much time running to a gas station picking up extra munchies just in case and filling up the gecko before returning to the parking lot where V immediately spotted Judy waiting on the bench with a few boxes of pizza and a bag of fizzy drinks.

  
"You uh waiting for someone?" V joked pulling up the curb.

  
Judy clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. 

  
"Was waiting for my output but you're way cuter." Judy stuck her tongue out before climbing back into the passenger seat and soon the car smelt like pizza and V groaned. 

  
"Jude, mind grabbing me a slice?" V asked politely as they hit the road again. 

  
Judy beamed at V and got out a box of pizza which V soon realized was a breakfast pizza with soy bacon, powdered eggs and extra cheese. 

  
V and Judy hadn't had breakfast that morning quickly packing the essentials before riding out before dawn. 

  
"Open." Judy said and V did so as Judy held the pizza near V's mouth. 

  
V took a big chunk and groaned not even bothered by the after taste of nothing and decided to focus more of the chewy cheese.

  
V nodded and smiled seeing Judy eat the rest of the slice.

  
"More?" 

  
"Please, baby." V cooed and felt giddy at the way Judy's eyes seemed to sparkle at the nickname before handing V another pizza slice letting her eat half before eating the rest knowing V didn't eat the crust. 

  
It wasn't long before they reached a man made Lake which Judy had explained to V on the way was one of Biotechnika's project of creating an underwater city which V was eager to see first hand. 

  
They reached a small cottage smaller than the one at Laguna Bend with just a double bed, small kitchen counter and a bathroom. They unpacked the food on the counter and got changed into diving gear V noted the same one at Laguna.

  
"You always pack a diving suit?" V asked helping Judy zip up into the suit. 

  
"Always. You know how you always take a gun with you?" Judy asked eyeing Lizzie in V's opened duffel bag.

  
"Uh huh..." V looked sheepish knowing this was a 'Our Day' trip with no weapons allowed. 

  
"Suit is my gun." Judy shrugged then stopped. "And BDs of course."

  
"Speaking of BDs." V said following Judy out onto the pier after locking the cottage. "Any plans to further that along?"

  
Judy didn't answer for a bit reaching the end of the pier before dipping a hand in the musky water. V could see a sign on a billboard that almost hung over the giant lake which read, 'Welcome to Atlantis!'

  
"Let's not talk about anything...future related." Judy turned and forced a smile wrapping her arms around V's waist. "You ready to dive in? I got the co-ordinates so just stay close."

  
"Are we going to scroll this?" V asked looking over the lake, the sides covered in litter and garbage bags. 

  
"Not this time." Judy looked away. 

  
V frowned studying Judy for a long moment wondering why Judy didn't want to scroll a recording this time. The previous recordings and there had been many was so much fun especially when V got to see the end result of Judy's editing. It was like watching an album of their moments together. 

  
"I think we should scroll it." V urged as Judy was putting on her flippers. 

  
Judy sighed. 

  
"V..." Judy bit her lip. "Laguna. I felt you...dying… I didn't want to say anything before about it but it's why I freaked out and ended that scroll so quickly. These scrolls we've made after were fine. You weren't showing that many symptoms. Now though-" 

  
V realized now why Judy didn't want to feel whatever V was feeling. 

  
"I just don't want to have to feel you dying again. It fucking sucked and I just want to have a day where we can be normal you know?" Judy explained nervously. 

  
V crossed her arms and frowned at the worn pier. 

  
"Well, I am dying Jude." V licked her lips turning to Judy. "And we aren't normal."

  
Judy sighed and turned to face the lake her flipper covered feet in the water already. 

  
"I'm scared is all." Judy explained as V sat beside her putting on the flippers. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

  
"You're not." V bit her lip. "I get it. Nobody wants to feel what it's like dying slowly."

  
Judy shook her head. 

  
"I don't want you to feel alone either V." Judy glared at the water. "You'll feel my feelings just as I'll feel yours and V we haven't scrolled since you started getting really sick. I'm fucking terrified."

  
V entwined their hands and forced a smile. 

  
"It's okay." V felt a pit in her belly and an ache in her chest at the rejection knowing it had become their thing to scroll their adventures. 

  
"It isn't." Judy replied. "I hate myself for saying it."

  
"Lets just enjoy our day, okay?" V pressed a soft kiss against Judy's cheek letting her lips linger as Judy leaned into the touch. 

  
"Do you hate me?"

  
V shook her head. 

  
"Not gonna lie it hurts-"

  
"Fuck." Judy growled and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm an asshole."

  
V chuckled and entwined their hands again. 

  
"Better than you having to deal with the feeling of death." V smiled sadly.

  
"I love you." Judy said seriously cupping V's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't be brave for you."

  
"You have been." V beamed kissing Judy's palm. "You and the family are the only people keeping me going."

  
Judy looked pained.

  
"It's okay." V smiled before tickling Judy at her sides loving how Judy squirmed in her grasp before toppling into the lake with a cry. V understood Judy's reasoning and wouldn't want to put Judy through that bottomless empty void feeling of death after all the shit Judy had to face. 

  
"You just gonna watch?" Judy asked paddling further out while V grabbed her diving mask and followed Judy in. 

  
"Lead the way mi calabacita." V teased and felt water be splashed on her mask. "Hey, I need a good view."

  
Judy scoffed stopping at the center of the lake with a clear smirk from under her mask.

  
"Can't deny you that now can I?" Judy said wrapping her arms around V's shoulders as V pulled Judy in by the waist.

  
"That's why you're always get your way with me." V joked and felt Judy shove her underwater to which V dragged Judy down with her. 

  
They spent the rest of the day checking out Atlantis which was going to be a snow globe like neighborhood. The dome was cracked like splintered glass and V and Judy swam through said cracks to explore the out of time abandoned houses, restaurants and shops all with an Atlantis theme to it. V and Judy found a crab and squid hat which they put on but Judy claimed the squid hat. V then spotted a bowling building and swam through the window to get inside Judy following close behind. 

  
"Ever been bowling?" V asked heading over to the pins at the end to set them up. 

  
"Doubt you'll be able to bowl now." Judy laughed watching V take aim with a bright acid green bowling ball and using her cyberwarw to toss the ball hard enough to get a strike. "Is there anything you're bad at?"

  
"Haven't found it so far." V teased watching Judy swim behind the counter where a line of stuffed toy animals lay forgotten in time. "Come on try."

  
Judy chuckled. 

  
"I'm good." Judy waved and picked up a seahorse stuffed toy. "Gonna nab this little guy though."

  
"Ever had anyone tell you how cute you are?" V swam over to Judy. 

  
"Can't say so no." Judy was smiling in her voice.

  
"Well... You're pretty cute, Jude." V replied taking Judy's hand. 

  
"Not as cute as you, mi calabacita." Judy said tugging V out the bowling building. "We're almost out of oxygen. Should head up."

  
"But Atlantis!" V pouted following Judy up. 

  
"Plenty of Atlantis's out there." Judy replied still holding V's hand. "We're going to find it all, remember?"

  
Judy and V reached the pier and sat there for a while bathing in the sun and taking in the shimmering green lake. V struggled out of the wetsuit before lounging on the pier beside Judy also in just a bikini. The sun was slowing setting giving the sky an orange glow. 

  
"What was the strangest job you ever had?" Judy asked out of the blue.

  
"Oh boy, I have a few of those." V chuckled scratching the tip of her nose. "There was the first job I ever had with Jackie smuggling a frozen iguana long story short we kept it."

  
"You had an iguana?" Judy raised a brow and laughed. "I only ever seen them in pictures."

  
"Yeah, whoever bought it must have had a lot of scratch and been pissed that we kept it though Jackie lost it in the badlands somewhere." V shrugged. "Uh... There was Ozob he had a grenade in his face. Scared the shit out of me when he climbed into my car."

  
Judy laughed. 

  
"The clown looking guy? Drives a colorful van." Judy added. "I think I had to edit a BD for him. The Mox didn't allow him inside just in case he sneezed."

  
V laughed.

  
"How about you? Strangest BD." V asked resting her chin on her knee.

  
"Maiko scrolled a BD in Clouds." Judy began. "This is when I started out. The guy wanted her to have sex while a banjo played in the background."

  
"Interesting music choice." V chuckled running her hand over Judy's leg and pulling her closer.

  
"Another one that stands out." Judy tapped her lip crawling into V's lap. "One of the girls and one of our guys had to have sex among goats."

  
"Goats?" V laughed. 

  
"Obviously there are no animals so we had to used CGI." Judy shook her head. "Couldn't keep a straight face."

  
"Speaking of sex reminds me of this guy I came across." V chuckled. "He uh got a Mr Stud in markets-"

  
"Oh no not -"

  
"Yep, XCD model. His crotch was literally smoking." V laughed and Judy with her. "Drove him to the nearest ripperdoc."

  
Judy bit her lip deep in thought.

  
"That reminds me. We uh... Have a lot of toys to play with." Judy began stroking V's neck.  
"And so little time." V beamed securing Judy's legs around her before standing up with Judy in her arms.

  
V carried Judy back to the cottage their lips locked being nibbled and pulled while hands grabbed and stroked. Judy reached over and shut the door behind them before V tossed Judy on the bed who giggled. Judy sat up and pulled V by her bikini bottom her finger grazing V's lower lips as she did so. V let out a groan before toppling over Judy, sliding between her thighs while Judy wrapped her legs around V's waist.

  
"I need you so badly." V whispered against Judy's neck peppering kisses there while her free hand stroked up Judy's thigh.

  
"Take me, V." Judy gasped clawing at V's back as V used her other hand to tug at Judy's bikini top letting the garment fall away before wrapping her lips around a tattooed nipple. "Just like that."

  
V moaned flicking her tongue against the nipple before sitting back on her hunches to pull Judy's bikini bottoms off tossing it to the other side of the room before positioning herself between Judy's legs breathing in her scent, nibbling at her inner thighs before closing her mouth around Judy's center. 

  
Judy couldn't stop moving against V's probing tongue and sucks and licks letting out cries of pleasure before she recognized the electrifying fire in her veins, the tingle in her toes as they pressed into the mattress. 

  
"Wait. Wait." Judy gasped tugging at V's hair. 

  
V pulled away with dark eyes. 

  
"Mr Stud." Judy gasped, her chest rapidly moving. "I want you inside."

  
V in her haze scanned the room for the box and stumbled over to it by the kitchen her own breathing rapid as she picked out the boxed Mr Stud with a frown before heading to Judy on the bed. 

  
"How does it work?" V frowned opening the box and finding an averaged size Mr Stud along with a chip.

  
Judy studied the parts for a moment before attaching the Mr Stud to V and slipping the chip into V's head while V peppered kisses on Judy's shoulder. V froze at the pressure between her legs and shivered. 

  
V shut her eyes at the feeling especially when Judy wrapped her hand around the sensitive length. 

  
"Basically, Mr Stud becomes an extended part of you." Judy explained with a devilish smirk. "I used it once or twice before."

  
"Fuck me." V groaned as Judy pulled gently at the length to get V back between her legs. "Is this what guys feel? The fuckers."

  
Judy laughed and positioned the head at her entrance.

  
"Just wait. Cranked up the sensitivity." Judy teased.

  
Judy pushed down with her hips, the head slipping in and V felt her whole body seize at the feeling of being wrapped so tightly by Judy and V loved the feeling of being completely wrapped up in Judy. 

  
"Ho fuck." V let out a shaky breath. 

  
"You okay?" Judy laughed feeling V sink in the rest of the way. 

  
"Nope." V laughed breathy and buried her face in the crook of Judy's neck. "I feel like I'm going to combust."

  
"Let me." Judy said and flipped them over straddling V's hips and repositioning before beginning a steady, slow pace above V. 

  
V let out whines and cries as Judy moved above her and V was ready to explode gripping at Judy's thighs, running a hand up her torso to her chest where V held onto a breast hoping it would distract her from the overwhelming sensitivity but when Judy jerked her hips V was a goner and felt a wave of bliss hit her like a current in the ocean carrying her into a space where she could feel nothing and everything. 

  
Judy let out a breathy chuckle still rolling her hips to help V through her peak before coming to a stop and leaning down so their lips met. 

  
"Holy shit." V laughed. "I'm kinda embarrassed."

  
Judy smirked and kissed V some more. 

  
"I didn't last that long either my first time." Judy stroked V's sweaty forehead. "But you better recover because we ain't leaving this cottage until we try everything in that box."

  
V laughed. 

  
"Everything?" 

  
"Everything."

  
*

  
V and Judy returned to camp the next day thoroughly sated, pleasantly sore and unable to stop touching each other. Judy drove back with V being a bad passenger often touching Judy's bare legs or kissing her neck as she tried to drive.

  
"Stop distracting me." Judy laughed as V peppered kisses against her jaw.

  
"Or what?" V challenged.

  
"Or I'll stop the car and fuck you crazy." Judy smirked.

  
"That supposed to stop me?" V laughed and focused back on the road where they could see the camp not too far away.

  
"Come on, V." Judy laughed entwining her free hand with V's to stop the distracting touches. "We'll have plently of time for ourselves after Helix."

  
V hummed and kissed their entwined hands.

  
"Thank you for yesterday." V said against their hands.

  
"V." Judy smiled parking close to the other cars. "I'm with you. Last time it was you and Pan and the clan. I'm not going to to just sit around and wait anymore."

  
"You have a suit?" V smiled seeing Panam and Mitch make their way to them.

  
"For special occasions." Judy replied with a shrug.

  
"Let's suit up then."

  
*

  
Panam wore a Corpo gold dress while V and Judy wore a Corpo dark suit for the occasion. The Helix building was made mostly with a glass theme in decor, the tables, chairs and even elevators were all transparent and spiraled in design like a strand of DNA. 

  
"We aren't gonna like fall through the floor are we?" Judy asked them as they stepped into the elevator where the reception lead them with annoyed glances. 

  
"Hold on to your output." Panam said gripping onto the railing. 

  
Judy did so hooking her arm with V's as the elevator started moving up and even V had to admit she got dizzy seeing the floor below grow further and further away. V held unto Judy just as tightly until they reached the highest point in the building. 

  
"Miss Palmer?" A man in a dark suit greeted them at the door. "This way."

  
The man lead them into a large office that probably had one of the only rooms without transparent walls. A large desk was spread out in the middle of the room with a red leather chair that twisted to the ceiling. 

  
"Mr Reed will be with you shortly." The man said before leaving the room. 

  
Panam refused to sit pacing about the room even going to the window overlooking the small city whereas Judy looked lost never being in a big corporation building before and V was just nervous memories of Arasaka flashing before her eyes. 

  
"This take long usually?" Judy asked restlessly biting at her nails as she scanned the room. 

  
"They're corporats." Panam shrugged sitting next to them on the blood red couch. "Make us wait as long as they want."

  
"You have the box?" V asked.   
Panam patted her bag.

  
A panel shifted from their left.

A doorway opened and a skinny man with a well trimmed dark beard and glowing red eyes stepped through adjusting the cuffs of his suit before nodding in greeting. He walked over to the stand with drinks and poured himself something with golden liquid before sitting on the opposite couch facing them. 

  
"You three look nervous." Mr Reed grinned taking a sip from his glass. "Have something to be nervous about?"

  
"We hear you are interested in a certain meteorite." V began. "We acquired a shard of it."

  
"Ah, the Devil's meteorite." Mr Reed had this wicked smile. "Too bad another Nomad passed by carrying a ton of it."

  
Panam, V and Judy visible tensed. 

  
"We bought it off her hands and have no need of the shard you have." Mr Reed said swaying the ice in his glass. 

  
Panam barely contained her fury. 

  
"Who was it." Panam demanded. 

  
Mr Reed raised a brow at her tone and down the rest of his glass. 

  
"That don't matter." Mr Reed's smile was so big it almost reached his eyes. "The only reason I accepted to hear this...offer was because I know who you are. Panam Palmer and Valerie. Even know about you Miss Alvarez."

  
"You don't know shit." Judy narrowed her eyes at him. 

  
"Worked in Clouds then joined with the Mox at Lizzie's Bar. Lead a revolution on Clouds now run by your ex and Tyger Claws still. So not that much of a revolution." Mr Reed Eyed Judy carefully. "I know all about your past relationships and your present."

  
Judy was about to say something else when V put a reassuring hand on her arm. 

  
"You tryna make enemies?" Panam growled. 

  
"No." Mr Reed grinned. "I merely wish to know who I work with."

  
V frowned. 

  
"You see I have a job for you." Mr Reed began. "I know why you came here. You need another body, V. You do this gig for me and you shall have it."

  
Panam scoffed and stood. 

  
"Think we'll just take your word for it?" Panam growled. 

  
"Yes." Mr Reed smiled smugly.

  
"What's the job?" V asked licking her dry lips. 

  
"Something that would require all three of you and your skills." Mr Reed began. "You see I have a client who has a rather valuable chip."

  
"And?" Judy asked crossing her arms. 

  
"This client also happens to need a BD expert." Mr Reed explained placing his glass on the side table. "I need the chip and preferably keep the client alive and make sure they have no idea that Helix is involved."

  
"What's the chip?" Judy asked.

  
"A prototype. Revolutionary. Can't believe no one else thought of modifying a behavioral chip but we want it. Can make an army with that type of technology." Mr Reed smiled dreamily. "She has blueprints. Take it. We don't need competition."

  
Judy opened her mouth before closing it and sending a death glare at V and Panam. 

  
"Where's Ellie?" Judy snapped. 

  
Mr Reed looked surprised for a moment. 

  
"In a club making eddies."

  
"Where?" Panam asked. 

  
"First you need to change into something more casual." Mr Reed waved at them. "You look like wannabes."

  
"Better than a soul less bastard." Judy snapped. 

  
"This 'soul less' bastard is offering you a chance at more years with your output. I'd be nicer." Mr Reed cleared his throat. "She's in a club in town called Underground, the fight ring is where you'll find her."

  
"What after? What do you need to make me another body?" V asked her kiroshi starting to malfunction and blue static appeared at the edge of her vision. 

  
"Your DNA but that's assuming you get what I want." Mr Reed explained. "Now go on. You don't have much time to sit and stare at things more valuable than you."

  
*

  
"That piece of shit!" Panam scoffed as she drove them over to the Underground after they changed back into casual clothes. "Ellie! Reed! It's Night City all over again! People fucking others over and then the fucked over desperate fools that we are accept a contract with a 'ganic suit!"

  
"Pan." Judy warned. "I'm just as pissed as you especially because we wouldn't be in this mess had you not sold the chip blueprints to Ellie in the first place!"

  
Panam scoffed. 

  
"V and I did that together." Panam growled. "Just like how I got her into Mikoshi to save her life!"

  
"Yeah, she looks very saved." Judy snapped.

  
"At least we did something!" Panam snapped back. 

  
They both glared daggers at one another knowing they both had made mistakes. 

  
"Stop." V said weakly before a violent cough wracked through her body.

  
Judy climbed over from the passenger seat into the backseat and stroked soothing patterns on V's back to help with the coughing.

  
"Let's just. Get the chip." Panam said firmly parking the car near Underground.

  
"We can't give it to him!" Judy narrowed her eyes at Panam.  
"Jude." Panam sighed. "A chip for V's healthy new body."

  
Judy clenched her jaw, her eyes ablaze in anger.

  
V wiped the blood from her mouth and took in a few shaky breaths.

  
"Jude." V began but Judy held up a hand.

  
"I said I'd be with you this time." Judy said firmly. "I mean it."

  
"Lets fucking go then." Panam said climbing out of the warhorse.

*

  
The Underground reeked of stale alcohol, sweat and cigarettes. There were dedicated booths on either side of the walls where V could make out customers wearing BDs. The bar ahead was packed with a variety of Tuscan citizens but V could recognize a few from Ellie's clan too. V pull Judy in wrapping an arm around her shoulders in need of support and to keep her close. Panam lead them to the bar where a man with crispy red and blue hair stood making drinks, he had kind eyes and a grizzly beard.

  
"Looking for your fighting ring." Panam said after ordering three shots for them.

  
The bartender smiled staring at Panam with amusement.

  
"Don't think it's a place for a sweet girl like you." He replied genuinely. "Better staying up here."

  
"I can handle myself-" Panam looked for his name tag. "Vincent."

  
Vincent's smile grew wider and he nodded.

  
"It's in the back past the bathrooms but they won't let you in unless you have eddies or are putting a fighter in." Vincent explained pouring them shots and Panam drank all three. "What's your name?"

  
"Why?" Panam asked defensively.

  
"I like you is all." Vincent shrugged with a charming smile. "Wanna remember your name next time I see you."

  
Panam laughed.

  
V though could see Panam was taken aback by the compliments and light flirting having spent the past months worried non stop about the clan and V.

  
"Panam."

  
"Let me show you to the ring." Vincent said climbing over the bar with graceful strength, his muscles flexing under his shirt. "My lady?"

  
"I ain't no lady." Panam raised a brow but followed Vincent whose kind eyes twinkled whenever he looked at Panam.

  
"Alright then. This way my goddess." Vincent teased and Panam punched him in the arm playfully.

  
Vincent lead them passed the bathrooms where a bull of a man with thick arms, legs and broad shoulders stood guarding a stairway leading down.

  
"Who are they?" The guard growled his dark eyes studying them.

  
"The goddesses." Vincent said. "They need entry inside."

  
The guard laughed.

  
"They twigs." The guard continued to laugh. "Will snap."

  
"This is V. Beat Razor Hugh in the Beat on Brat fights." Panam said pointing a finger at V who did her best to look menacing. 

  
Vincent's eyes widened before turning to the guard. 

  
"Come on Larry." Vincent said. "This is V! Legendary merc of NC!"

  
The guard scoffed but moved aside. 

  
"We leave your body in alley."

  
Vincent clapped his hands and lead the them down the stairs where the smell of sweat grew stronger along with the stench of blood. 

  
In the small basement was a ring where two fights were going at it heavily chromed out. Around them sat regulars all cheering and screaming waving their eddies in the air. 

  
"I need to get back to my shift but I'll be down to check on you again soon." Vincent smiled warmly touching Panam's arm before giving V a good one over. "I can't believe it. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to meet you. You beat the Razor Hugh!"

  
V laughed and patted Vincent's shoulder. 

  
"He was all talk." V shrugged feeling more herself before studying the fighters in the ring. 

  
Vincent left them and Judy grinned noticing Panam looking at Vincent's receding form. 

  
"You gonna go after him?" Judy asked. 

  
"Not yet." Panam sighed. "Let's find Ellie."

  
"Looking for little ol me?"

  
They all turned to see Ellie behind them only she was different.

V scanned Ellie with her Kiroshi and gulped she hadn't seen anything like this since Adam Smasher.

Ellie's form was almost eighty percent Cyberware. The only thing she kept from her former self was her head, some arm tissue from what V could see. 

  
"Never thought I'd see you again." Ellie shrugged. "Like my chrome?"

  
"You bitch!" Judy growled. 

  
"Now. Now." Ellie smirked, she towered over them. "Not my fault your friends can't handle their hooch or negotiations."

  
"You fucked us over." Panam scowled. 

  
"Honey, in this life you whisper sweet nothings." Ellie said while shifting her metallic fingers. "Now. You here to fight? Bet? Revenge?"

  
"We came here to fight." V said stepping up to Ellie showing that her new form didn't phase her. 

  
"Always liked you, V." Ellie winked. "Who you wanna fight against?"

  
"You." V shrugged. "It'll be a way to settle differences in a friendly match."

  
Ellie giggled. 

  
"I owe you that much." Ellie said walking over to the ring where the two fighters were bloody, bruised and broken.

V couldn't help but feel the vibrations in the floor every time Ellie walked but not just Ellie. About a handful of the fighters were almost completely chromed up more robots than human.

"How much we betting?"

  
"Everything." V shrugged. 

  
"Uh-" Panam began. 

  
"That all?" Ellie raised a brow. 

  
V laughed softly turning to Judy for a moment. Judy had her arms crossed, her lips in a tight pout and her eyes glared venomously at Ellie. 

  
"That blueprint you conned off of us."

  
Ellie's eyes widened. 

  
"I paid ya'll good money for it." Ellie growled. "And ye know it."

  
"Well, it's invaluable." V added. "And I'd like to renegotiate this time without influence."

  
"A clear head huh..." Ellie smiled. "Fine. I'm not too worried and I'll be getting some extra eddies too. We'll fight after them. One round and if you fail you lose everything."

  
"Deal." V said confidently.   
Ellie marched away further into the crowd. 

  
"Do you seriously have a death wish!" Judy snapped pulling V into a corner with Panam close behind. "The fuck you thinking, V!"

  
"I'm thinking about you!" V snapped just as agitated. "We need that chip back."

  
"What then huh!?" Judy scowled. "Give it to a corpo?"

  
"No." V shook her head, clenching her jaw. "We destroy it say that it got damaged in the fight."

  
"You seriously gonna fuck over a corpo?" Panam growled. "What makes you think he'll help us after!"

  
"I don't know." V sighed. "I just know Judy is right. This chip. It's dangerous. Can't be out there making fucking armies or giving power to wannabe warlords."

  
"You seen your competition!" Judy pointed to Ellie who was chatting up members of her clan. 

  
"Judy, just trust me." V said gently stroking Judy's arms. "Trust me."

  
Judy felt the fight leave her and she nodded turning to Panam who didn't seem convinced since they barely survived Smasher together. 

  
"What did I miss?" Vincent said appearing from the crowd and leaning beside them casually. 

  
"I'm fighting, Ellie." V said to him. 

  
Vincent's charming smile fell. 

  
"You can't be serious!" 

  
"She's a gonk." Panam rolled her eyes. 

  
Vincent studied V for a long moment. 

  
"She recently got in high tech gorilla knuckles." Vincent explained. "A punch from her will feel like a rocket launcher to the face." Vincent explained scratching his grizzly beard. "But that's also it. It's new hasn't adjusted to her body yet."

  
V remembered the advice Vik gave her with Razor Hugh and nodded trying to figure out a way she could use that to her advantage when the fighters in the ring finally finished their match. 

  
"Fuck." V cursed. 

  
"You got this." Panam said sheepishly. "Your eddies and life depends on this match."

  
"Thanks for the pep, Pan." V groaned covering her face in worry. 

  
V had to do this, she had to trust that she would be quick enough to wear down Ellie. 

  
"For luck." Judy said kissing V's cheek then lips then chin. "I trust you."

  
V nodded and stole another kiss before climbing into the ring. Ellie sat opposite her in the other corner one of her clan members whispering something into her ear. V stretched and did a little warm up for her muscles thankful that she had installed gorilla arms a few days back that would give her an edge. Vincent appeared before her kneeling beside her. 

  
"The poles in the ring." Vincent began. "They're made of steel. Get Ellie to hit that and it should stun her. Give you time to dish out blows."

  
"Thanks." V smiled, Vincent seemed like a decent guy and kind of reminded V of Viktor for a moment. 

  
Vincent patted V's shoulder before climbing out of the ring. 

  
"In this corner we have the one the only V!" The ref announced to the crowd. "In this corner we have the beast, the brutal, the bold Ellie!"

  
The crowd cheered. 

  
"Place your bets for the fight is about to begin!" The ref announced taking a moment turning to V and Ellie who gave the okay. "In three! Two! One! Fight!"

  
A bell rang and Ellie immediately charged towards V.

V at the last second dodged to the side and Ellie bumped head first into the steel pole. V took the moment to test out Ellie's new chrome.

V felt doomed when her first charged hit with a clang against Ellie's metal back like a tin can hitting a rock. While V was staring at Ellie's bare metal back, Ellie turned and punched V square in the chest that had V flying to the other side of the ring against the ropes stunned, ears ringing and chest burning furiously as she tried to suck in air back into her lungs. V hunched over and coughed out blood onto the mat. 

  
"Might as well give up sugar butt." Ellie giggled walking over to V about to hit her again when V rolled away and stood again every breath in her lungs burned like fire. V could barely hear the crowd as she waited purposely standing in front of the pole as Ellie approached and took another punch with V dodging and getting a few hits into Ellie's organic belly which she kept V took note of all the organic sides of Ellie's new form, the belly, face and arms were the only places V could still cause Ellie some hurt and so began the match.

V leading Ellie to a steel pole binding time waiting for Ellie to hit her only for a miss and Ellie to scream clutching her chrome fingers giving V time to take punches at Ellie's face and belly. 

  
"You playing smart for once." Ellie huffed, her nose broken and left eye bruised. 

  
"Prefer head on but-" V huffed tasting blood from her split lip. "-considering the circumstances."

  
"Circumstances?" Ellie chuckled charging at V but V was too slow this time and Ellie grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the ground where her body stung on contact with the cold ring floor. "Honey, I feel like a god in this new body. You should try it especially after I turn you into a pile of meat."

  
V chuckled and stood on shaky legs. 

  
"Not a pile of meat yet." V shrugged and raised her fists in time for Ellie to punch but the force of it broke V's defenses. 

  
"Still got some time." Ellie huffed and took another punch slower than before which V was able to dodge and grab twisting Ellie's arm and pining it while V jabbed punches at Ellie's belly now red with bruises. Ellie kneeled at the hits catching her breath but not before shoving V a good distance away. V growled sucking in air and charging at Ellie punching her head on and doing an upper cut that had Ellie toppling over from both the pain and exhaustion. 

  
V waited until the referee counted down but Ellie just lay there huffing and holding her face and belly with a clenched jaw. 

  
The bell rang signaling the end of the match and V fell to her knees feeling the floor bounce before she was wrapped in warm arms that pressed her face to a soft chest. V smiled knowing it was Judy and even felt small kisses to her forehead. V frowned though when a heavier vibration wracked the floor and V glanced up just in time to see Ellie about to hit them both. V quickly pulled Judy into her chest and turned around so her back would get the hit but that explosive burn did not come and V turned to see Ellie's clan members pull her back. 

  
V huffed and rolled over completely exhausted, her muscles and body burning, aching and stinging with every movement but that didn't stop the referee from lifting V up and proclaiming her the winner luckily Judy helped V balance. 

  
"The chip and eddies." Panam said to Ellie who sat in the corner of the ring still being talked down by her clan. 

  
Ellie scowled at Panam before slipping out a chip from her head and tossing it on the ground. 

  
"The blueprints are on there." Ellie spat out blood. "Eddies coming your way."

  
"Remember this feeling Ellie." Panam forced a smile that was no way joy. "This is what happens when you fuck over people you underestimate. This is what happens when you try and fuck us."

  
Vincent tugged at Panam. 

  
"Come on, we should go." He said picking up the chip. 

  
V held onto Judy tightly as they left the fighting ring and went back up the stairs into the bar where crowds were dancing happily and drunk off their asses. Vincent left them at a booth but soon returned with a bottle and a first aid kit. 

  
"Can't believe it." Vincent was smiling pouring them drinks. "No one was able to beat her before. I realized it was because they always targeted the chrome bits. Always the flashy shit that get people's eye."

  
"No, truer words have been spoken!" Panam raised a glass of whiskey before downing it in one gulp. "V doesn't drink anymore so I'll have hers."

  
V had taken Judy's advice at partaking in anything that would let her lose control of her body and it had been working thus far with fewer attacks. 

  
"You sure you can handle it?" Vincent asked with care. "This is a pretty strong bottle."

  
"Watch me." Panam said downing the glass holding eye contact with him.

  
"I'm impressed." Vincent blushed still working his first glass before turning to V and Judy.

  
Judy was slowly fixing up V, cleaning away any scratches from blood and dabbing ointment on bruises. It wasn't hard to hide V's wheezing breath though.

  
"I think a rib or two may be bruised or broken." Judy said running a gentle hand over V's side and feeling her tense.

  
"I just need a minute." V forced a smile leaning into the booth and snuggling into Judy who wrapped an arm around V and kissed her forehead.

  
"This is yours." Vincent said handing the blue chip to Panam who quickly gave it to Judy to check.

  
Judy gave the thumbs up. It was the blueprints, the blueprints Judy specifically made with the timer chip prototype thankfully so any chips Ellie may have would be useless when used.

  
"What do we do now?" V asked clearing her throat.

  
"We give him this." Judy bit her lip. "But after he makes you a new body."

  
Vincent frowned being new and naive to their reasons and plans. He shrugged and stole glances at Panam not so secretly.

  
"Agreed." Panam nodded. "That way he won't have total control."

  
V nodded and turned to Vincent.

  
"Thanks Vince." V smiled and he blushed sweetly.

  
"I was just doing whatever I could to help." He waved. "Can I get you guys a cab?"

  
"Think we outta crash here in the city." Panam yawned.

  
"You can stay at mine." Vincent offered. "It isn't big but I can make some room."

  
Panam, V and Judy shared a look.

  
"You aren't going to like murder us are you?" Judy raised a brow.

  
"What!? No!" Vincent looked genuinely shocked. "That's fucked up."

  
"Okay." Panam shrugged grabbing the whiskey bottle. "Let's go."

  
"Uh… okay." Vincent was blushing.

  
*

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" 

  
"Fuck!"

  
V and Judy stared at the ceiling unable to contain their laughter from the sounds coming from inside the tv room where Panam and Vincent were currently busy judging by the sounds. 

  
"I can't." V laughed feeling her sides ache. "I can't."

  
V wrapped a pillow around her head hoping it would muffle the sounds but it only grew louder. Judy was in a fit of giggles at her side turning into V's warmth. 

  
"It's natural." Judy replied and cupped V's cheek her eyes scanning V's bare torso which they wrapped up a while ago and Vincent so kindly offered them his bed before Panam dragged him out the bedroom. 

  
"Ho! Ho! Ho!" 

  
Judy and V heard from inside and burst into another fit of giggles. 

  
"Seems Christmas has come early." Judy joked and V gave her a pointed look with a pout. 

  
"Did you just make a joke?" V teased turning into Judy with a wince sliding her leg between Judy's and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

  
"V, you're hurt be careful." Judy warned her hand on V's belly to keep them from doing anything. 

  
"Stop deflecting." V changed the subject stroking Judy's hip. 

  
"Says the deflector." Judy rolled her eyes and turned around pressing herself against V's front so she could be the little spoon. V cuddled into Judy feeling at home with Judy's smell and warmth in her grasp. 

  
"I'm coming!" Panam howled. 

  
V winced and Judy's body shook in another laugh. 

  
"Think they broke the couch?" V asked after a loud squeak. 

  
"I think that was just Pan." Judy laughed tucking V's hands under her cheek. 

  
"Hey." V bit her lip. "We don't have to give Reed the chip."

  
"Yes, we do." Judy replied firmly. "If it's between you and a stupid fucking chip or anything. It's you. Always."

  
"We could always steal the blueprints back after he gives me a body?" V smirked. 

  
"Put a pin in it." Judy replied. 

  
*

  
Vincent offered to drive them back to Helix headquarters in the morning after they washed up and Vincent offered them a few of his old shirts to change into. Panam and Vincent spent most of the morning lip locked but by the time they left Vincent's apartment everything seemed back to normal. Panam was all business, V was still sore from the fight but could stand up on her own and Judy was her feisty self. 

  
"I'll wait here." Vincent said with a warm smile. "In case you need a getaway driver."

  
Panam beamed at him. 

  
On the way up to the highest floor Judy and V began teasing Panam about the previous night's activities to which Panam proudly told them in great detail what exactly happened but V stopped her already realizing that she would never be able to look at Vincent the same way again. 

  
"-hit me really deep like I could feel-" Panam stopped her sentence which Judy listened to and V was focusing on the transparent wall. "V! Head in the game."

  
V rolled her eyes and followed Panam. A guard lead them back to Mr Reed who was sitting behind his desk drinking a cup of steaming coffee this time in a blood red suit. 

  
"Ah." Mr Reed smiled delightly. "Good news?"

  
Judy showed Mr Reed the chip in the palm of her hand. His red eyes seemed to glow brightly as a smile grew on his thin lips. 

  
"Excellent." Mr Reed clapped his hands. "Hand it over and we shall-" 

  
"Not so fast." Judy crossed her arms. "V needs a new body first. We need to know that you'll deliver."

  
"Ah, of course." Mr Reed entwined his hands together and thought deeply. "I ordered a tank to be held specifically for V in our next batch. We just need a strand of hair or some blood and within a week, we will have a clone of V for you to use at your pleasure, Miss Alvarez."

  
"No offense." V said pacing about the window with the view of the city. "I've dealt with your kind before. Rather wait until the body is grown."

  
"You are in no position to make demands of me." Mr Reed growled, his smile faltering. "You think I'll let you leave the building with those blueprints?"

  
"You don't-" V began when the door to Mr Reed's office opened and V was struck back by the familiar face. 

  
"Ian, you'll never guess what happened on this week's episode of-" Kerry Eurodyne stood before V holding a large brown bag containing food by the smell, his hair a crispy mix between blonde and white his eyes clear blue and held a smile that was infectious. "Holy shit, V!"

  
Kerry dropped the bags on the table before bring V in for a tight hug, they both laughed and clung tightly to one another. 

  
"You look good for a corpse." Kerry teased pulling away and cupping V's cheeks.

  
"Yeah, same to you old man." V rolled her eyes. 

  
Mr Reed was glaring daggers at Kerry from across his desk. 

  
"Kerry... I am working." Mr Reed said softly. 

  
"Thought I'd surprise you. Never knew you'd be doing the surprising." Kerry chuckled pulling out a take out box and munching on the noodles as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Who are they?" 

  
"My output Judy and this is my friend Panam." V introduced them. "Kerry, what are you doing here?"

  
Kerry swallowed the food he chewed before answering. 

  
"Us Cracks tour decided to join. We needed to refuel their private jet. So we're here for a few days to stretch our legs." Kerry explained finding a piece of soy meat. "You?"

  
"Kerry-" Mr Reed said again. 

  
"Your mistress here." Panam glared at Reed. "Won't grow V a body without this chip in his hands but how are we to know he'll keep his word."

  
Kerry slurped some noodles staring at Reed who was rubbing his temples. 

  
"Baby." Kerry cooed. "These are my friends. You can trust them. I trust V. Just grow V's new body. Can't be a good world without V in it."

  
Mr Reed glanced to the ceiling and pulled out a laptop where he typed before turning the computer towards them. 

  
"Your personal pod is ready for use." Reed bit his lip. "We can head down to the medical wing and have them extract your DNA."

  
"I'll have someone send you my blood." V said. "We can't trust this body's DNA anymore."

  
Mr Reed studied V for a moment before nodding. 

  
"Very well."

  
"Now that all the business has been settled. Let's head to my private yacht for drinks and celebration." Kerry said wrapping an arm around V and Judy. "I wanna know all about you two."

  
"Where do I begin." V laughed. 

  
"Probably with how you basically annoyed me so much with your gonkness that I ended up falling for you." Judy teased. 

  
"Real love story this one." Panam followed behind with Mr Reed taking a call behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last stretch!
> 
> Maybe!
> 
> Have so many feelings I'd like to write out about this game and these amazing characters!


	7. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out and V needs to get into contact with Alt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write :D sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you for the feedback!

That Night... 

"Do you miss him?"

  
V smiled sadly and sipped at the can of Spunkey Monkey, wincing at the sour taste before answering. 

  
"Every day." V laughed. "But he could be such a-..."

  
"Dick?" Kerry laughed relaxing back into the couch on the deck of the yacht. "He had his moments though."

  
"Yeah." V agreed remembering the best of Johnny. "I had a few jobs in Pacifica and in all my time in Night City I never thought of checking out that amusement park. Fixed up the rollarcoaster and went on a ride. Johnny sat beside me and we just laughed. I looked over at him and he had this content smile on him that was a change from his usual pissed off face."

  
Kerry listened with a smile, the sides of his eyes held little crinkles that V would never tell him. 

  
"Johnny Silverhand on a rollarcoaster?" Kerry chuckled. "Never would have believed it if it came from anyone else. Those few hours with him though... You had a good influence on him. He wasn't hundred percent dick only forty maybe."

  
"Glad to know that." V laughed. "Can't imagine all the Johnny shit you had to go through."

  
"Plenty of Johnny stories." Kerry laughed with V leaning back into the couch. "Sit back it's going to be a long night."

  
V curled her feet on the couch and munched on the platter of various foods in front of her mostly Realfruit, sushi and fruit salad. V listened to Kerry's every word as he retold her about several gigs they had and how most of them ended up with something burning behind them or about how one day they were running low on cash so they decided to perform a heist at a grocery store guarded by 6th Street. 

  
V and Kerry talked well into the early morning hours before retiring to their rooms on the yacht. 

*

Two Days Later... 

  
V didn't realize before just how flexible Judy was until that impromptu trip to the lakeside cottage a few days back but now V was completely sure. Judy had her legs bent over V's shoulders so V could thrust in deeper, hitting spots that her fingers never could while Judy grabbed at her arms, toned stomach and neck any part that would distract her from the overwhelmly sensitivity.

They had decided that V would wear the Mr Stud and that Judy would wear the chip for double stimulation. V had to admit that seeing Judy in her haze of arousal was the most attractive thing she had ever seen in her life.

  
V pulled one of Judy's legs from her shoulder and held it to the bed while she continued to thrust making sure to go to the hilt of the toy and drag the length against Judy's front wall for extra effect. 

  
"Wait! Wait!" Judy cried out and V immediately stopped. 

  
"Close?" V huffed pulling the toy half way out. 

  
Judy laughed and covered her eyes with her free arm the other hand flat on V's belly. 

  
"Too close." Judy replied trying to calm her breathing but V didn't help especially with an experimental grind of her hips that had Judy biting her lip. 

  
"Gotta say I'm loving this thing." V laughed massaging Judy's thigh that was over her shoulder while the other wrapped around V's waist. 

  
"Wasn't really my thing before I met you." Judy admitted raising her hips to test out how sensitive she was before gripping V's butt to get her to move again. 

  
V took off at a steady thrust building Judy up and up while the sun slowing covered the bedroom in a golden glow. The smell of salt in the air. The sound of waves gently lapping at the yacht. 

  
Judy clawed at V's back and V moaned knowing that there would be angry red marks on display but she didn't care not when Judy was coming undone beneath her. 

  
V pulled out and disabled the Mr Stud before collapsing beside Judy with a laugh. 

  
"My turn." Judy cooed slipping out the chip and about to put it into V's port when V stopped her and shook her head. 

  
"I just wanted to spoil you." V panted. "Plus we outta be leaving soon. Kerry and the US Cracks are scheduled to leave today."

  
Judy pouted, her eyes had a slight ounce of doubt in them but V pulled Judy in and kissed her fully, breathlessly. 

  
"Can't believe you know Kerry Eurodyne!" Judy said straddling V's hips and laying on top of her. "The US Cracks too? What was that Blue Moon meant yesterday?"

  
"Huh?" V blushed. 

  
"Said something about you both finally having that dinner?" Judy raised a brow a finger stroking V's collarbone.

  
"I may have done a gig for her." V explained with a smirk. "And then I may have offered to take her out for dinner. Is all."

  
Judy hummed sitting up on V and V could feel Judy's wetness coat her lower belly not that she was complaining.

  
"You really tried to get with the Blue Moon!" Judy let out a laugh and continued to laugh.

  
"Hey!" V pouted and gripped Judy's hips but Judy continued to laugh so V in a quick movement switched their positions.

Judy now lay on the bed with V hovering over her and tickling her sides which made Judy now squeal.

  
"Stop! Stop!" Judy laughed her hands trying to shove V away.

  
"Nah uh..." V laughed using one hand to trap both of Judy's above her head while the other stopped their tickling and slowly made its way down Judy's abdomen to the apex of her thighs before running through Judy's arousal. "Say you're sorry for teasing."

  
Judy bit her lip.

  
"No?" V teased Judy's lower lips. 

  
While V was teasing, she made the mistake of taking her eyes off Judy's to look down at where her hand found slick. Judy took that moment to thrust up and V let go of Judy's hands to try and catch her balance but Judy was faster and pinned V to the bed. Judy grinned seeing V squirm under her and held both of V's hands trapped on either side of her head.

  
"Don't move your hands." Judy said in a whisper as she descended down V's body kissing her collarbone, the skin above her heart, her breasts to her ribs and dipping her tongue into her bellybutton before cupping her mouth over V's most intimate spot.

V let out a sharp cry and her hands flew to the bed post where she held on in a death grip as Judy began sucking, licking and biting. V felt hands wrap around her thighs and hold them open, exposing her and giving Judy more room to work with.

V enjoyed the sensations, the hot mouth, the tongue moving against her, worshiping her and she couldn't hold back anymore and found her peak.

  
"Okay, now we really need to wash up." Judy laughed wiping her mouth and snuggling into V's side. 

  
"You broke me." V panted. 

  
"You aren't easily broken, mi calabacita." Judy cooed bringing V in for a deep kiss with probing tongues and V groaned tasting herself of Judy's lips. 

  
There was a polite knock on the door. 

  
"Mrs and Mrs Alvarez." One of the yacht's staff said through the door. "Breakfast is awaiting in the dining room and Kerry wishes to speak to you."

  
"Thank you!" Judy yelled then turned to V. "Come on."

  
Judy stood with a groan before taking a step laughing, V was no different they had made use of the toys Judy's friends sent over in full. They had showed Kerry the Aldecaldo camp to collect some extra clothes before they took Kerry's private AV to his yacht following him in case he ever wished to escape.

V asked Kerry why he decided to get a yacht in the first place the first night and he said it was after the Seamurai incident because he actually liked being on the open waters. Mr Reed or Ian was an old time lover of Kerry's and had stayed with them on the yacht too giving updates on the samples of V's DNA that Vik had sent over. V's clone was growing well if Reed was to be believed. 

  
Judy and V washed up using the coconut themed shampoos, conditioners and soaps before changing into jeans and shirts.

V had even bought Judy short pants overalls that had become Judy's new favorite attire and V couldn't stop staring at how cute Judy looked especially with her carefree smile and her twinkling dark eyes. 

  
"See something you like?" Judy stuck her tongue out at V while V got distracted by Judy while tying her sneakers. 

  
"Not like Jude. Love." V wiggled her brows and finished her laces before catching Judy and pulling her into a consuming kiss even going as far as trying to shift them back to the bed. 

  
"Soy bacon. Omlettes with fancy herbs and cheese. Good coffee." Judy said between kisses cupping V's cheeks as she pulled them to the door. 

  
"Soft sheets. Warm sun. No clothes." V replied and Judy scoffed shoving V playfully before entwining their hands. 

  
"Wait the Stud!" Judy said and quickly began to pick up their clothes tossing it in their shared bag along with the Stud. "There."

  
V smiled and they walked to the dining room together finding Panam and Vincent there sharing an omlette, Kerry and Reed were standing by the bar making cocktails by the smell and looks of it. 

  
"Morning lovebirds!" Kerry yelled raising his hands and walking over to them to bring them into a hug. "Smell like coconuts."

  
"We made sure to use all your soaps and shit." V shrugged and walked over to the food piling her plat with bacon while Judy opted for the omlette. 

  
"Good." Kerry rolled his eyes. "I hate the stuff but they keep on refilling it."

  
"Judy today's omlettes are to die for." Panam said with a full mouth. 

  
Reed watched them from the side with annoyance and instead focused on a cocktail.

  
"Mr Eurodyne, I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Vincent said shyly. 

  
Panam gave him this warm look and squeezed his knee, Vincent smiled at her and held her close. 

  
"It was my pleasure." Kerry smiled mouthful of bacon that he stole from V's plate. "A real sweetheart this one Panam."

  
"I know. I got really lucky." Panam shrugged, her eyes had a twinkle of their own whenever she looked at Vincent who had a hand in her messy bun and was massaging the back of her head. 

  
"I want you to enjoy yourselves after all the shit you been through. The least I can do is offer you some good food and soft beds." Kerry replied pinching V's arm when she tried to pull away the plate of bacon. "Speaking of shit news. Ian here has an update on your clone, V."

  
Reed cleared his throat and gave Kerry a pointed glare. 

  
"Your new body should be fully grown in two days and then you'll hand me the chip." Reed said but V could sense a demand in his tone. 

  
"We had a deal." V replied studying him. "I keep my word."

  
Reed nodded. 

  
The sound of an AV landing on the roof brought a silence around them. Kerry worked the cocktail in his hand before placing the glass on the table and standing with a sad smile. 

  
"You really have to go?" Kerry sighed. "Could come with me? Tour around the world?"

  
V smiled and turned to Panam, Judy and even Vincent. 

  
"My family is here." V replied just as sad and pulled Kerry in for a hug. "You'll visit me?"

  
"Have an AV pick you up whenever I'm close." Kerry promised and patted V's shoulders. "You take care of yourself."

  
"You too, Ker." V replied. 

  
*

  
Kerry's AV dropped them off at the mountains where the family had made themselves comfortable enough to seat up shops for passerbys looking for gear.

Panam immediately went to Mitch, Carol and Cassidy to check up on the Aldecaldos status in Arizona. V and Judy retired to their tent to unpack their things and Vincent was back home in the city promising to make the trip later to Catalina.

  
"Hey." Judy cooed wrapping her arms around V's waist from behind.

  
"Hey." V said hugging Judy's arms close.

  
"You're going to have a new body soon." Judy replied kissing V's clothed shoulder.

  
"Definitely going to have to break it in somehow too." V flirted.

  
"I have a few ideas." Judy chuckled.

  
"I want a list." V kissed Judy's hands and finished packing the rest of their things when one of Dakota's errand boys stopped by the tent. 

  
"V uh... Dakota says to tell you that Mitch said that Cassidy said Carol was looking for you." He blurted then ran off. 

  
"Not even ten minutes go by." Judy chuckles kissing V's cheek. 

  
"Interesting life we live right?" V shrugged and left the tent in search of Carol. 

  
*

"It originated from outside?" Carol said softly to someone as V approached Dakota's tent where V could hear a loud fan and smell fried components. "Outside where?"

  
"The wall."

  
V froze at the tent flaps at that but Dakota spotted her and crossed her arms holding a scowl and pointed stare. 

  
"You uh sent for me?" V said entering the cool tent, her nose burning at the odor of smoke. 

  
"Last time I saw something like this we had you plugged in." Dakota held no warmth in her words. "A message came through. It's encrypted. Requires a password to unlock it."

  
V frowned and studied the two older women before looking at Dakota's large monitor where lines of code were on screen. 

  
"I hear that right? This came from beyond the wall?" V raised a brow getting ready to type in a phrase. 

  
"Never seen anything like it." Carol crossed her arms, her sunglasses reflecting the monitors display. 

  
"The password?" Dakota pursed her lips. 

  
V typed in the phrase she saw written on a niche, a song that Johnny called his favorite because he wrote and sung it with someone in mind. 

  
"Never fade away." V said and the message began decrypting itself to reveal two simple words. "Get. In."

Dakota raised a brow from beside her before laughing bitterly. 

  
"The setup here is fried, kid." Dakota said pointing to the melting circuit boards, the sparking wires and monitors showing nothing but static. "I know someone in Tuscan that can help but they won't like us if their setup ends up anything like mine."

  
"Who are they?" V asked biting her lip. 

  
"Get in my mule. We're going on a little trip." Carol said clapping V on her shoulders.

*

V was still sore from the fight with Ellie and groaned as she climbed out of the mule. Carol had driven them into town and stopped at an innocent looking bakery with delicious smells wafting from sweetness to fruity to baked bread and V found her mouth watering. 

  
"This place?" V asked nervously as they walked in and found a small line of customers. 

  
Carol walked up to the front where a large grizzly man with a bushy black beard worked the register in a pink apron and sleeveless shirt to show off his muscles. 

  
"Carol?" The man's voice boomed and his laugh cracked like thunder around them. 

  
He pushed aside the counter top and brought Carol in for a bear hug. 

  
"Hey Max. Listen we need to use your set up." Carol said quickly turning to V.

  
"All biz huh..." Max laughed and waved to one of his workers to take over. "Follow me."

  
Max and Carol caught up as he lead them into the basement of the bakery where V felt a wave of cool air hit her skin followed by the beeping of monitors. 

  
The setup reminded V of the Voodoo Boys hide out in that run down trainstation only less advanced. A familiar tub of ice water lay in the middle. Max went over to his setup getting everything prepped. 

  
"Whose diving in?" Max asked. 

  
"V." Carol gestured at the tub. "I'm just here to watch."

  
"Climb in V." Max said coming over holding a head set. 

  
V took a few deep halting breaths before submerging her body into the tub. Her body immediately tensed up like a solid brick, her teeth chattering as Max placed the head set on her head and went back to his setup. 

  
"You been before?" Max asked. 

  
"A few times yeah." V said clenching her jaw to stop the shivering. "Stay cool if uh anything starts smoking."

  
Max raised a bushy brow at that and slammed on a key.   
V's vision turned to blue static lines, as if the world around became code and soon she was surrounded in darkness. Cyberspace felt like being in the ocean, vast, dark and quiet.

V had no idea how to find Alt and spent time just walking through the structures of code. 

  
"Alt?" V yelled into the void.   
V felt as though an eternity had passed by the time she found a structure that looked all too familiar.

It was a memory of the day where Misty showed V that quiet spot where Jackie went to think. V studied the two chairs one glowing with red streams and the other blue. V sat on the blue and looked out to the view of Night City. 

  
"Didn't think I'd ever get to see you again."

  
V felt a mix of relief and longing at that voice. 

  
Beside her was Johnny. 

  
He looked the same only less clear, his shape and body now a blur of code. 

  
"Alt sent me here. You have no ties to her but we shared the same body, same mind."Johnny explained lighting up a digital cigarette which released clouds of red code streams. "What do you want, V?"

"I need Soulkiller." V explained turning to Johnny who was focused on the view. "We have a plan and I need my psyche on an engram again."

  
Johnny's lips turned into a smile. 

  
"Alt is preoccupied." Johnny blew out another cloud of smoke. 

  
"You... How is out there?" V asked. "I didn't think that I'd get into contact."

  
"Its bigger than anything your human mind can comprehend." Johnny killed his cigarette. "We shared a body. We have a stronger connection not to mention your body is technically mine. Made it easy to find you and you me. Reason we are even talking."

  
"You're different." V frowned studying him, he looked tired almost lost. 

  
"I would have preferred a normal human death." Johnny sighed turning to V. "I'll ask Alt for you. It's the least I can do."

  
"Thanks Johnny." V smiled sadly. 

  
"How are you?" Johnny asked touching V's shoulder but his hand materialized through. 

  
"Happy. Dying. Desperate." V laughed bitterly. "Still with the Aldecaldos and with Judy."

  
Johnny laughed. 

  
"So you didn't fuck up yet huh?"

  
V rolled her eyes. 

  
"Oh, I have a few times but that's the beauty you know. We forgive and make up for the mistakes we make." V bit the inside of her cheek. "I really love her. Being with the Aldecaldos, I feel safe."

  
Johnny smiled warmly. 

  
"That's good to hear, V." Johnny replied and stood. "I'll get back to you soon."

  
"Hey, Johnny." V said stopping him as he was about to jump off the ledge. "Fucked up as it sounds. I miss you."

  
"Me too." Johnny said before leaping off the ledge. 

  
*

  
"So now we just wait." Judy crossed her arms leaning back on the porch chair.

  
"Our scouts say that officials are looking for us." Panam sighed rubbing her temples while her other hand held a fresh cold beer. "Catalina is a safe place for nomads but I don't know. I don't want to get jumped again."

  
"So what we have to move again?" V frowned glancing to Judy before focusing on Panam who looked agitated.

V had only ever seen her that way when they attacked the basilisk convey in Night City. 

  
"Thinking we jump over to Mexico." Panam bit her lip. "Will talk to Mitch, Cassidy and Carol about it too."

  
V scoffed and leaned back in her chair, her hands on either side of her legs. 

  
"After we get your new body of course." Panam added. "Just putting my thoughts out there."

  
"One things for sure. If we keep running Arasaka and whoever else we pissed off will continue to chase us." Judy sighed opening up a can of Spunkey Monkey. 

  
"So then what?" V asked. 

  
"I've seen this type of behavior before from joytoy's lovers who just won't let go. Either you get rid of them or you disappear." Judy explained and bit her lip. 

  
"A fresh start." Panam nodded and slapped her knee. "I'm gonna chat to Carol about it. She's from Mexico."

  
Panam downed the rest of her beer before walking off into the early night. V went to reach for a can of Spunkey Monkey but her shaking hand could barely grip the small object and she ended up dropping it. 

  
"Fuck." V sighed using both hands to pick up the can. "Best part of the drink is the fizz you know."

  
Judy studied V for a moment before taking the can from V's hands and opening it up for her but true to V's words a hiss of air leaving the drink when the seal broke. 

  
"V." Judy said in a soft tone. "I have something to tell you."  
V who was trying to save the rest of the fizz by downing the can stopped and turned to Judy who looked almost guilty. 

  
"I sent out a portfolio of my BD edits and some of the BDs we scrolled on this trip." Judy explained leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. "Grandpapa said I should try and I can ever say no to him. I sent my portfolio to a bunch of places even to my dream studio."

"And?" V asked gently turning to Judy and taking her hand in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

  
"I got in to all of them." Judy laughed and it was the type of laugh you had when you had everything figured out.

It was light like a weight being lifted. 

  
"Judy!" V smiled happily and brought Judy in for a hug. "That's fucking nova! Shit! Where's your dream studio?" 

  
Judy's smile faded. 

  
"In Seattle." Judy was playing with her fingers. "Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to get into BD Elite Dreams. Never thought it would actually happen."

  
V's smile felt forced. 

  
"That's-"

  
"I know. It's far away. We're far from it." Judy bit her lip. "Let's just focus on your new body."

  
"No." V shook her head. "You should take this chance, Jude. I'm so fucking happy for you."

  
V brought their entwined hands to her lips letting it linger there before pressing their hands to her heart. 

  
"This is your dream." V smiled warmly but Judy still looked guilty. 

  
"This is yours. Having a family? Being a Nomad again and traveling the road." Judy said gripping V's shirt with their entwined hands. 

  
V chuckled and leaned in catching Judy's lips with her own in a quick kiss. 

  
"Your my home, Jude." V breathed her in. "I'll follow you if you want me to."

  
Judy disentangled their hands to cup V's cheeks and bring her in for a longer, softer kiss.

  
"I love you." Judy said with a blush.

  
"I love you." V replied with her own blush. "I'm serious, Judy. I want you to have everything you ever wanted and needed."

  
"I know." Judy stroked V's jaw with her finger. "And I'm serious that we get you a new body before deciding anything else because you are what I want and need."

  
V laughed.

  
"Deal." V smiled and just stared at Judy how happy she looked, a twinkle in her eyes, she was glowing. "We have to tell the family! Celebrate!"

  
Judy laughed and pulled V down back into her chair. 

  
"I just want to celebrate with you." Judy said warmly entwining their hands before leading V away from the camp. "I set this up an hour ago so the foods probably cold."

  
V frowned but followed Judy up a cliff where they had a good V of the city in the distance, the camp and the full moon that faced them.

A picnic blanket had been laid out and a cooler with sandwiches and drinks, and automatic candles that immediately lit up as soon as they sat on the blanket with smiles. 

  
"Judy." V breathed out amazed by the setup. 

  
"I know. Don't say anything." Judy laughed softly unpacked a bacon and cheese sandwich for them to share. "Evelyn and I would do this to celebrate. Grab a pizza, some alcohol and sit on the roof of my old place."

  
"It had quite the view." V remembered biting into half of the sandwich. "Tell me about her. The real Evelyn Parker."

  
Judy thought and while she thought chewed on her bite of sandwich. 

  
"She was ambiguous." Judy smiled. "Always kept you guessing on who she was but I saw for what she was. A survivor."

  
Judy took another bite swinging her legs over V's lap. 

  
"She could read people well too." V added but Judy shook her head. 

  
"She told people what they wanted to hear." Judy explained. "I realized it one day and called her out on it. She always thought she had to perform or act out a role so much so that she didn't know who she really was anymore."

  
"That's sad not knowing who you are." V said after swallowing the last of her sandwich and opted to stroke Judy's legs bring some warmth into them from the chilly night. "Didn't really know who I was either until I met people who just got me. Jackie called it chemistry. Can never get over how we just clicked but then I got that same feeling with Johnny, Panam, River, Kerry and you most of all. I felt like I knew who I was and who I wanted to be."

  
"How so?" Judy raised a brow finishing her own sandwich.

  
"Jackie taught me to dream big, Johnny taught me to fight for truth, Panam taught me family will always have my back, River taught me justice can prevail, Kerry taught me life and passion, and you Judy taught me love and doing whatever I can to help those who need it." V explained. "All things I was missing before. I didn't give a fuck about anything other than surviving."

  
"I think that the people we meet change us and open our eyes simultaneously." Judy bit her lip. "Before you... I don't think I ever would have known what it's like to trust and love someone. It's so fucking strange to know that if I ever have a bad dream I could just reach out and you'll be there to tell it to fuck off."

  
"Maybe Night City wasn't a total shitshow." V joked. "If it could bring us together. There may be some good there."

  
"Mhm…" Judy hummed. 

  
"Seattle." V beamed. "Our own little apartment. A small room for your BD rig. A garage for me to tinker with my ride. Nights sneaking up onto the roof. Morning trading lazy kisses."

  
Judy was smiling at V's side snuggling into her until V's lips touched Judy's hair. 

  
"When I'm doing my thing what will you do? Merc work?" Judy asked her hand sneaking up the back of V's shirt and running up and down her spine. 

  
"I'm thinking I'll work at an auto shop." V shrugged. "Being a Nomad taught me how to make an engine purr."

  
"You make my engine purr."

  
They both laughed.

  
"You're such a gonk." V rolled her eyes.

  
"Your gonk." Judy chuckled and hugged V to her body.

*

  
V spent the next day helping Mitch and Judy tune up the cars. It was a dirty job especially given the heat.

V felt sticky, her hands covered in grease all the ways to her elbows. She wore a short denim shorts and a white tank top as she cleaned the engine of a Little Mule. Judy and Mitch were talking at the side where they were tuning up one of the trucks. Judy wore her denim overalls, legs on display along with her ink, one strap tied while the other hung loose to show off a shoulder and lean figure.

V didn't realize she was staring until she dropped the cloth in the hood with a curse. V reached for it and when she did her head felt like a ton, she began to tip over but on instinct jumped herself away and toppled over on the sand just as an attack hit. Her teeth clenched and her vision a blur.

  
"V?" It was Judy's voice, Judy stroking her cheeks and her forehead.

  
"I'll get the doc." Mitch said before taking off.

  
V felt like her muscles weren't listening to her, she tried to move a leg but nothing and then an arm and nothing still.

  
"You're okay." Judy forced a smile resting V's head on her lap. "Just breath. It'll pass."

  
V listened to Judy's voice and melted at her touch the only good thing she could feel at that moment.

  
The camp's doctor was there soon and injecting V with an airhypo that had her heart racing and her muscles instantly listened to her.

  
V sat up with Judy's help and laughed bitterly.

  
"Fuck. Never a dull day huh?"

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Judy scolded her, a cute scrunch of her nose. "You could've died!"

  
"Not yet, Judy." V shook her head and got up on shaky legs. "I'm good."

  
Judy cursed in Spanish before wrapping an arm around V and helping her to the shade.

  
"Better?" Mitch said as he handed V a can of Nicola.  
V opened up the can and downed the fizzy drink nodding her head.

  
V was so used to just passing out in Night City without the hustle of the family but another part of her liked that she wasn't alone. 

  
"They'll get worse." V said wiping her lips. "We still have time. Johnny just needs-"

  
Dakota was storming her way over to V, her lips pursed in a tight line and her eyes ablaze in fury. V didn't even have time to catch the shard that was thrown at her before Dakota was storming away. 

  
V studied the shard for a moment before carefully inserting it into her port but not before Judy halted her movements. 

  
"Wait!" Judy snapped. "You don't know what that is."

  
"I have some notion." V said and sloted the shard fully. 

  
A message began to decode and V read it. 

  
" _I will do this for you. If you get me to the Arasaka moonbase. It seems I was incorrect and a backup system of Mikoshi exists. This shard will allow me access into those systems._ "

  
V laughed and pulled the shard out. 

  
"What?" Judy was kneeling in front of V balancing on her hunches. 

  
"This will be one for the history books." V shrugged.

*

  
V knew that what would come next would be dangerous more so than assaulting the Arasaka Tower in Night City.

V headed to her tent packing a bag with extra ammo before changing into her old merc gear needing all the armour she could get when Judy walked in.

  
"Are you going to tell me?" Judy crossed her arms.

  
"I can't." V said sadly taking off her shirt to change when Judy shoved her on the wire bed. "You have to trust me."

"Fuck you!" Judy snapped. "Thinking of going solo all of a sudden?!"

"Jude." V closed her eyes.

"Know what happens? People die. I'll do this and be back before you know it."

  
"Or I'll see your corpse on the news!" Judy scowled taking the bag of ammo away from V.

  
"That won't happen!" V snapped. 

  
"What the fuck do you think will happen V!?" Judy was clawing at her hair. "Fuck! Merc at heart as always. Think you're fucking bulletproof!"

  
"The moonbase!" V yelled. "I have to get this shard into the moonbase of Arasaka."

  
Judy's mouth was agape her arms flexed. V thought Judy was going to smack her for a moment. 

  
"You absolute idiot!" Judy laughed bitterly. "And just how do you plan on getting to the moon huh?"

  
V shrugged. 

  
Judy shook her head. 

  
"Wait until Panam hears about this plan of yours." Judy scowled. 

  
"Don't tell her. Don't tell anyone here, Judy, please. They already lost people helping me. I need to do this on my own." V explained calmly. 

  
"Am I supposed to just sit here and wait?" Judy raised a brow. 

  
V bit her lip. 

  
"Trust me." V pleaded. "That's all I'm asking, Judy."

  
"How can I trust you when you don't even have a plan!?" Judy waved her hands. "This may be the stupidest idea you have ever had, V! You have me and the Aldecaldos to think about now. You can't just ghost us."

  
"I don't want you or the Aldecaldos to get hurt!" V snapped standing and facing Judy. "You know what the fuck will happen if I lose you? Fuck. I'll fucking die, Judy."

  
Judy pursed her lips then reached out to V touching her arm before sliding a hand into V's and giving it a squeeze. 

  
"We make a plan together, V." Judy said firmly. "Together or I'm done."

  
V felt like she was punched in the heart, her breath left her lungs and for the first time in a long time she was scared.

Judy had tears in her eyes as she waited for V. V's mouth gaped open as if to say words but nothing came as she pictured what little life she had without Judy or the Aldecaldos. 

  
"You're right." V admitted taking Judy's other hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have thought I could get away with it. I never had a truer family and I never had you before and I'm so fucking scared of you risking your lives for mine when let's face it I'm on a clock."

  
Judy cupped V's cheeks stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs as Judy brought their foreheads together.

V leaned into Judy's touch, breathing in her scent and feeling a fiery warmth of her presence. V sneaked a hand under Judy's shirt resting her palm against Judy's hip where her skin was hot to the touch while the other hand lay at the base of her spine. 

  
"We fight for every fucking millisecond we get to spend together, okay?" Judy said firmly her hands sliding to V's neck.

  
V couldn't describe the warmth she felt in her chest but she found herself smiling and teary eyed at those words. Every time she'd somehow manage to think that she was alone in this, that she had to go on her own but not anymore.

  
"We'll wait for Panam to get back and tell her everything." V nodded bringing Judy in closer before kissing her lips, feeling a spark of fire envelope them until they couldn't focus on anything else other than closing the flap of their tent.

  
"Smartest thing you've said so far." Judy gasped between kisses. "Fuck, V."

  
V nibbled at Judy's earlobe while her hands undid Judy's jeans, flicking the button open before dragging the zipper down.

  
Judy kicked at the material before pulling away and taking off her shirt before helping V take off her own.

V's lips went to work exploring and worshiping every expanse of skin she found, wrapping her lips around a nipple and flicking her tongue against it before giving it a firm suck and turning her focuse more on Judy's neck while Judy undid V's ripped jeans.

  
"Take it off." Judy panted. "All of it."

  
V shimmied out of her jeans before undoing her bra and slipping off her underwear.

Judy then shoved V on the bed and climbed on her lap straddling her waist as they met in more fiery kisses, their tongues ghosting and lips tugging.

They took their time with the kisses, took their time running their hands over each other.

Their arms, their sides causing a few giggles, V stroked Judy's thighs bracketing her waist and pulled Judy more firmly against her as she sat up.

  
"You're getting greedy." V chuckled when Judy bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

  
"Just trying to shut you up." Judy teased nibbling at V's earlobe.

  
"Don't think it's working." V replied, her hands now holding Judy's back pressing their bodies together.

  
"V." Judy laughed and kissed her lips.

  
"Judy." V moaned against Judy's shoulder as Judy took one of V's hands and guided it down her torso past her lower belly and to her slick center.

  
Judy ground herself against V's fingers as they circled around her sensitive nub, Judy let out a sigh and nipped at V's jaw. 

  
"Promise me that we won't keep things from each other." Judy pleaded biting her lip as V sinked two fingers into her making sure to drag against her front wall.

  
"I promise." V mouthed at Judy's neck beginning a slow pump and drag of her fingers and feeling Judy's inner walls clench tightly around them. "I'm yours, Jude."

  
Judy moaned at a particularly deep thrust that had her back arching, her breasts on full display so V took her time giving attention to each nipple as she pumped her fingers into Judy.

  
Judy wrapped her arms around V's shoulders keeping their bodies close as Judy grinded against the fingers inside her while letting out soft breaths on V's cheek. 

  
V felt her hand beginning to cramp up at the angle after some time and used her thumb to circle Judy's most sensitive spot.

It worked Judy sped up her movements and seized up, her toes curling at V's sides and her eyes flying shut as she cried out to the ceiling, it took her a while to calm down and during that time V peppered her neck, collarbones and chest with soft kisses while keeping her fingers buried deeply. 

  
"Holy fuck." Judy laughed. "That may be one of our best."

  
"Think we should get angry at each other more?" V teased kissing Judy's shoulder and poking her tongue against the skin there. 

  
"Mi calabacita, you always do shit that pisses me off." Judy rolled her eyes planting herself on V's lap once V pulled her fingers from her.

Judy stroked V's jaw and cheek as her breathing calmed.

  
"Well, you always do shit that makes me fall for you more every day!" V replied with a laugh wanting to lighten the mood after their intense argument and intense love making. 

  
Judy laughed and buried her face in the crook of V's neck planting a lingering kiss there that had a shiver running down V's spine. 

  
"Smooth talker." Judy smiled against V's skin as she shifted kissing a path down V's torso until she was between V's legs, holding her thighs to keep her spread. 

  
V kept her eyes on Judy as her mouth closed over her. 

  
*

  
"How are we supposed to get to the fucking moon!" Carol scolded. 

  
Panam was pacing around the map table, Mitch and Cassidy at her side while V sat at the table with Judy on beside her nursing a can of Nicola to fight off the heat of the morning. 

  
"This family has already done too much." Carol added crossing her beefy arms. "I'm sorry but I have to put my foot down. V, we value you here but going on these suicide missions won't keep the clan safe."

  
"You're right." V replied. "That's why I just need help getting on a rocket ship there. Judy did some research and-" 

  
"Tuscan has a supply warehouse and it's one of Arasaka's suppliers on the moon for crops." Judy explained. "We get a small team onto the crater, we get a free ticket to the moon."

  
"A small team, huh?" Cassidy clicked his tongue shaking his head. "I have to agree with Carol on this. It's too dangerous."

  
"Mikoshi, doesn't exist here anymore but the moonbase has one if Alt is right and she always is." V added. "She wants to release those souls and in exchange will use Soulkiller on me so we can transfer a copy of my mind to the clone Reed organized for me."

  
"Just because you explain it further don't make it any better, kid." Mitch had his arms crossed leaning on the wall. "We're your family but there's only so much we can do without risking everyone else."

  
Panam was studying V with a deep frown. 

  
"I get that." V said. "I can't do this on my own."

  
V glanced to Panam. 

  
"Panam." Mitch said in warning.

  
"I can't-" Panam sighed running a hand through her hair. "We can get you to the warehouse."

  
"That's it!?" Judy scoffed. "Pan?"

  
"Sorry but I need to think of everyone in the family right now." Panam bit her lip. "V, it's too much. We're still running from Arasaka. We can't put the family at risk anymore."

  
"We need to do this on the hush." Carol pursed her lips. 

  
"I'll get the drone to survey the land. Find an easy route into a container. We'll have to be quiet." Mitch added crossing his arms. 

  
Mitch and Carol left the tent. Cassidy stood there with his thumbs on his belt buckle, huffing a cigarette between his lips.

Judy was giving Panam a death stare.

V was thankful for the help and understood the clan's reasons especially since she is a Nomad at heart. 

  
"Thank you, Panam." V stood and forced a smile. "This... For everything."

  
Panam pursed her lips. 

  
"You know I want to come with." Panam said her gaze turning to Cassidy who remained stern. "I just can't."

  
"You got responsibilities. I get it." V patted Panam's shoulders. 

  
V and Judy retreated back to their tent where V continued to pack and change into her merc gear. 

  
"I can't believe this." Judy said defeated. 

  
"Judy, we tried." V sighed putting on Johnny's samurai shirt. "I have to take my chance."

  
"I can't shoot for shit, V." Judy ran a hand through her hair. "How am I supposed to-" 

  
V stroked Judy's cheek. 

  
"I thought-" 

  
"I know." V sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll be quick and then when I get back. We're taking a plane to Seattle. New life. New phase."

  
"You can't go up there alone!" Judy's hands were shaking. 

  
"I won't be." V raised a brow. "We are going to scroll the whole thing. It'll be the perfect BD for you in Seattle. Need you to set it up before we have to leave. Plus that way I can hear your voice while I'm up there."

  
Judy nodded and quickly got everything ready just as Mitch came by the tent. 

  
"There's a shipment heading for the base tonight. I got gear here that should help for when you're up in space but limited oxygen supply, kid. You gotta hurry." Mitch explained to V as they headed to Panam's tent. "Get on the crate. It'll take you to the moon within an hour probably to storage. You break out. Get inside the base, do what you need to and take a pod back. Base should have plently."

  
Panam was leaned over a map of the States deep in thought when they got to the tent. Cassidy was saying something but stopped as soon as V entered the tent but V felt it.

That tension.

They were hiding something from her. 

  
"What's going on?" V frowned studying the map with clear lines pointed to Mexico. 

  
"Nothing you need to worry about." Cassidy replied sharply. 

  
Panam rolled her eyes at him. 

  
"Arasaka and border patrol are searching for us won't be long before they find us." Panam explained. "We need to push to Mexico. Where they have no ties or resources to get us."

  
"Shit." V sighed planting herself on a nearby chair. "Just... Be safe and take care of Judy, okay. I don't know when or how I'll get down yet."

  
Panam bit her lip. 

  
"Can you guys leave us for a second." Panam said to Mitch, Carol and Cassidy who nodded and left the tent.   
V was staring at the ground but felt Panam sit beside her. 

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, V." Panam said annoyed at herself. "I thought that I could be with you every step like last time but I need to take care of everyone else too."

  
"Its okay." V laughed feeling afraid, a flutter of doubt in possibilities of everything that could go wrong on this suicide mission. "I'll have one hell of a story to tell you when I get back."

  
Panam chuckled. 

  
"Vincent wants to join us." Panam bit her lip. "I really like him. I feel like I can lean on him."

  
"Can you imagine the preem drinks he could shake up for us on the road?" V joked. "Also when he does join us. I would like to have the tent furthest away."

  
Panam rolled her eyes. 

  
"You and Judy aren't any better." Panam teased and wrapped an arm around V's shoulder hugging her side. "Be safe up there. Don't die or I'll kill you."

  
"You got it, sister." V laughed and pecked Panam's hair as she stood. "Take care of our family."

  
Panam nodded sadly. 

  
*

  
Mitch, Carol and V rode in silence to the Tuscan Warehouse of Merchandise.

It was dark and V was staring up at the sky, the thousands twinkling stars and the full moon lighting their path.  
The warehouse area was guarded by a high wired fence, a single post stood between them and the crates headed for the moon.

  
Carol stopped the car to the west of the warehouse, closest to thew are house stocking food supplies for the moonbase and V could see the Arasaka logos on four crates.

  
"You need to get into one of those." Mitch pointed out from the passenger side. "I'll disable the electric fence. Give you time to slip through."

  
"Thanks." V licked her dry lips and began to open the door when Mitch stopped her.

  
"Take care of yourself." Mitch said in a tone of a parent worried for their kid. "Don't do anything stupid. Like you usually do."

  
Judy laughed from the line they shared, hearing, feeling and seeing everything V could from their call.

  
"He's got a point, mi calabacita." Judy teased.  
V rolled her eyes at both of them.

  
"I'll see you guys soon." V said hopping out of the little mule and climbing the wires of the fence, dropping down to the ground in time to see Mitch give her a warm smile before they drove away. 

  
"Just you and me, Judy." V smiled feeling less alone with Judy's presence. 

  
V scanned the path, there was a regular patrol but a skeleton crew from what V could see with her Kiroshi. 

  
"Path clear?" Judy asked, V could hear Judy typing something in the background.

  
V hummed as a yes and made her way to the Arasake containers.

Two guards stood while a worker packed whatever food supplies was left on the lift. It was the only crate open so V had to think quick. The forklift was right by them so V used her netrunning skills to distract them.

V sent over a daemon and soon the forklift was malfunctioning giving off sparks as the lift began to move with a life of its own. It drew the attention of the guards and the worker giving V time to sprint over and climb into the crate which had a small sealed window inside.

V climbed as far as she could over the stacked boxes, hiding behind a tall stack as the worker unloaded the last boxes. V took that time to dress in the gear Mitch gave her and was sure to put on the helmet so she could actually get air.

V relaxed back on the boxes, crossing her arms feeling the anxiety build as minutes ticked by and nothing happened.

V could easily get out against with her mantis blades but the darkness, the passage of time. V now knew what Johnny meant when he described his time in Mikoshi. 

  
"You okay?"

  
Only it wasn't like Mikoshi. 

  
"I'm just... It's so good to hear your voice." V smiled and Judy's hollow appeared at the corner of her view. 

  
"I'm right here, V." Judy smiled. "I was thinking about what we'd do once we're in Seattle."

"Tell me." V felt her chest flutter at the thought of them in their own place, alone but never lonely.

  
Judy bit her lip.

  
"Seattle has preem beach houses for sale." Judy was blushing. "I uhm... Might have put a down payment on one of them."

  
"Already?" V laughed.

  
"Well, you know me. I can be mushy sometimes." Judy replied, her eyes so full of promise and dreams. "Grandpapa also said he had a gift for us so we can take a plane to Oregon and from there drive to Seattle to see our new home."

"So this house..." V bit her lip. "Just for us right?"

  
"That's the plan yeah." Judy laughed softly, it was music to V's ears in the cold confines of the crate. 

  
"Who woulda thunk." V laughed. "I was pretty sure you hated me when we first met after-" 

  
"You tried bringing in a netrunner into our systems?" Judy raised a brow. "Fuck yeah, I was pissed."

  
"You had a netrunner in your system too." V winked. "I'm glad I found you. Evelyn lead me to you. The love of my life hiding under the streets of Night City."

  
"I wasn't hiding!" Judy rolled her eyes. "I had a job to do editing BDs, needed to rewire processors and I had to make sure the systems were-" 

  
"You're so hot when you get techie." V could to listen to Judy talk shop all day and just be amazed by how passionate Judy was talking about all her BD tech devices. 

  
Judy blushed. 

  
V felt the crate move. 

  
"I'm moving." V laughed nervously. "Fuck. I'm scared, Judy."

  
Judy folded her arms. 

  
"Don't be. I'm right here."

  
V smiled and closed her eyes. 

  
*

  
V didn't know how long she was in a state of restlessness. Maybe it began when she felt helfself be boxed in, the feeling of roaring engines so loud that she could barely hear her own thoughts followed by the feel, a force that was so strong that V could barely move without being flung back on the boxes.

  
V focused on Judy that whole time who was typing something furiously on the other side of the line, her lips moving but V couldn't hear anything she was saying.

  
Then everything stopped and all was quiet.

  
"-you punched through the atmosphere." Judy smiled. "It's over. You should be at the base in an hour. Mitch says that the oxygen should last five hours so use it wisely, V."

  
V sucked in deep breaths and began to laugh when she found herself floating around the crate, it was also freezing suddenly. V hugged herself as she floated from side to side before heading to the window to look outside.

  
It was like stating into an endless abyss, V felt so small amongst the stars and-

  
"Holy shit." Judy said. "Is that what we look like from up there?"

  
"So much blue." V smiled staring at the earth slowly becoming smaller the further to cargo ship flew. "How are we going to explore all of that?"

  
"We'll make time." Judy chuckled. "Panam needs me. You should get some sleep. I'll keep recording and wake you up when you're near the base."

  
"Thanks, Jude." V said softly. 

  
V didn't sleep, she watched the stars, the earth and wondered what else could be out there.

*

  
V was shaken from her sleep when the crate jerked. She listened carefully to the sounds followed by the voices.

  
"Ah, finally." A voice chuckled. "Running out of Nicola."

  
"Looking forward to some Slaughterhouse Jerky." Said another voice.

  
V waited and then the doors to the crate were being opened.

V quickly climbed to the back and hid behind a stack of boxes peeping over to see two men dressed in white jumpsuits begin to unload the supply boxes.

They wore a head device that when V scanned revealed it was a oxygen max that automatically activates.

  
"Judy?" V said through the hollow.

  
"Right here." Judy said."Panam's with me too."

"I made it to the base. Two workers are unloading the boxes." V explained taking off her helmet once she was sure the area was oxygen rich. "Do you guys have blueprints?"

  
"Judy, got some through her contacts." Panam said appearing next to Judy. "Most of the shit that goes on is classified but judging by Arasaka tower. You are right above the backup Mikoshi."

  
"You should be at the heart of the facility. They keep their warehouse there for easy access." Judy added sending the blueprints to V.

  
"From what I heard in NC, Saburo kept all his top secret projects up there." Panam said chewing on fries. 

  
"Are you stress eating?" Judy frowned at Panam who glared at Judy with a mouthful of fries. 

  
"Don't judge me." Panam swallowed the chewed fries. 

  
V chuckled and scanned the small opening of the crate for any ways of distracting the workers.

V spotted a vending machine and uploaded a daemon which quickly drew both of their attentions. 

  
V took the time to climb over the remaining boxes into the atrium. It was empty, digital plants decorating the large white space with a spiral design, large glass windows with the view of the stars and V's breath caught when she saw the white dust of the moon outside. 

  
"Hey!" One of the workers cried noticing V. 

  
V reacted quickly using the burnout synapses daemon which took out the two workers. V let out a breath and quickly dumped them into the crate but not before stealing one of their jumpsuits and headset gear. 

  
V checked the map Judy sent her and found a path to an elevator that should take her to sub level 5 the lowest part of the moonbase where the backup Mikoshi should be. V made her way there, passing guards all dressed in white with a strange white polymer plating for armour but none of them suspected her being dressed as one of them.

V also passed fellow Arasaka personal all dressed in white jumpsuits some even tried to talk to her but V kept her head down and continued down the main hallway where the elevator was just out of reach. 

  
"Excuse me!" One of the guards yelled stopping V a metre away from the glass elevator. "Where is your ID?"

  
V glared at the guard. 

  
"Must have left it in my room." V replied calmly. "Now if you don't mind I need to get to my meeting."

  
"Meeting?" The guard sounded skeptical. 

  
"Play it cool, V." Judy said through their call. 

  
"I don't have to explain myself to you." V said firmly turning away feeling her heart race. 

  
"Ma'am!" The guard continued but V ignored him and went into the elevator but she found she needed a card to use it and cursed. 

  
"I need an access card." V told her friends. "I'm fucked."

  
The guard appeared at the door, V couldn't see his face through the helmet he wore but he stopped and studied her for a moment. 

  
"You need your ID to use the elevator." He added. "If you're in such a rush let me escort you to where you need to be."

  
V forced a smile. 

  
"Sub level 5." V said and saw him tense before using his card to select the lowest level. 

  
"There is no sub level 5." The guard said his voice becoming more and more suspicious of V. "Only sub level 4."

  
"Right. Sorry. I had a day." V sighed rubbing her temple. "My research is being defunded."

  
"Thats shit." The guard sounded almost sympathetic.

  
"Need to clear out my stuff." V added. "Can't say I'm gonna enjoy going back to earth."

  
"No one waiting for you?" The guard asked. 

  
V smiled. 

  
"There is someone yeah."

  
"I have a kid I haven't seen in three years." The guard said sadly. "His mom left me in the first year. I couldn't get a shuttle down."

  
"I'm sorry." V said sadly as the elevator stopped at the sub level 4. 

  
"Doing life changing work up here. It'll help my kid grow up in a better world." The guard replied almost hopefully. "I gotta believe that. Anyways, don't forget your ID next time. Use this. A guest card in the meantime."

  
"Thanks." V said tucking the card into her pocket.

"Goodluck to you."

  
"And to you." The guard took the elevator back up. 

  
"Jesus, fuck." Panam let out a breath. "Thought you were made."

  
"Not helping Panam." Judy rolled her eyes. "So they keep the sub level 5 a secret. Looking at the map and there is a vent you can take leading to level 5."

  
"Did you hear him?" V frowned. "He really believes he is doing good here."

  
"They work for the devil." Panam scoffed. "You know what work the devil dishes out, V."

  
"Sending you new co-ordinates." Judy said and soon V was downloading said path.

  
V studied the sub level, darker than the main level and lit up by red florescent lights, no plants for decoration or decoration at all here.

Nothing but dark hallways. 

  
"This place reminds me of corpos." Judy pouted studying V's feed, feeling her uneasiness. 

  
V could hear Maiko's and Judy's voice. 

  
_"What the fuck is this?" Judy asked._

  
_"Our little set up for tonight." Maiko teased._

  
_"Uh... Okay, not really sure I'm into it-"_

V shook her head, trying to silence those memories and feelings coming from Judy.

  
_"It's just a corpo office set up." Maiko had a smile in her voice. "We're gonna fuck on this desk."_

  
_"Why corpo?" Judy felt conflicted._

  
_"Are we gonna fuck or not? I have better things to do." Maiko sighed. "Rescheduled everything to make time for you."_

  
Judy didn't like the idea V could feel that from the past memory.

V felt Judy's revulsion at the idea of corpo themed setup and also guilt for getting in Maiko's way but she went with it because V could also feel Judy's need to impress Maiko too. 

  
"This place makes me feel wrong." V said and Judy gave her this look that V couldn't figure out. "How much further, Jude?"

  
"There should be a vent shaft below you now." Judy explained frowning. "I can hear your memories from Arasaka."

  
V kicked open the vent shaft and climbed down.

Judy felt V's desperation, her fear of the void of death, her determination and Judy felt V's pain.

  
"I heard yours too." V said nervously. "You and Maiko."

  
Judy sighed and rubbed her temples.

  
"Sorry about that." Judy was blushing. "This decor it-"

  
"No, need to explain, Jude. It's in the past." V said following the vent with the route Judy sent her.

  
"I can feel you now too, V." Judy added. "That itch in your chest, that burn. Your hands twitching, how it annoys you. Your headaches. The constant taste of metal on your tongue."

  
V licked her dry lips, feeling sweat begin to line on her forehead.

  
"Fuck." V groaned feeling the sharp ache in the base of her skull. "Need to hurry."

  
V crawled through the vent until she heard the unmistakable sound of rippling water.

V stopped at a vent and looked down, water shimmered below her.

The room reminded her of Mikoshi at Arasaka Tower, an exact copy.

  
V broke the vent and fell down into the pool freezing when she realized there was a body floating nearby hooked up to the system.

  
"Yorinobu." V whispered recognizing the man from Evelyn's raw BD. 

  
"Get the fuck out of there V!" Panam hissed through the hollow. 

  
"Panam!" Judy hissed back.   
V shimmied her way through the small pool and went over to the systems processor like before and pulled out a cable but not before putting in the shard Alt asked of her.

  
V jacked herself in and got back into the pool. 

  
"Judy..." V said. "Cut the recording here."

  
"But V-" 

  
"Just do it." V said firmly. 

  
Judy pushed a few buttons on her side before V saw that she was no longer scrolling.

V nodded not knowing what might happen next.

Not wanting Judy to have a BD of her death if it came to that. 

  
"What's next, V?" Panam said.   
V closed her eyes, her vision becoming static as the world around her changed into code. 

  
"V?" Judy's voice was the last thing V heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Should be done within the coming week :)


	8. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the story thus far thank you so much for the support, the feedback and the kudos. I'm still new to writing so the feedback has helped a lot :) Okay! Let's go last chapter!!

That moment...

  
V couldn't remember closing her eyes or really how she ended up in Cyberspace. She remembered jacking in and then nothing.

V sat up trying to make sense of the world of code around her and feeling a panic in her chest.

Everything was so dark and empty.

  
"You are determined." Alt said but V couldn't see her anywhere. "By sheer luck, you are given this chance. You have to be the passenger this time."

  
"What?" V frowned and suddenly she was face to face with Johnny who touched her shoulder.

  
"Your body listens to me." Johnny said, his form a blur. "It's the only way."

  
"Uploading Johnny's psyche and applying Soulkiller to you, V." Alt said and V watched as her form digitized.

  
"No! Stop!" V growled trying to run but the path took her nowhere.

  
"Don't be a pussy." Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'll get you out and to your people."

  
"You know what you need to do, Johnny." Alt said before disappearing.

  
"Don't worry, V." Johnny tapped her shoulder. "You'll enjoy the ride. Promise."

  
*

  
V saw through her eyes, could hear her own voice but it was all him. Johnny sat up in the pool stretching and clinking V's neck before unjacking from the server before climbing out of the pool but not before spitting on Yorinubo.

Johnny went to a panel and took out the chip V had placed there before slotting it into his head before popping it out again.

  
"Alt met whatever Netwatch was afraid of beyond the wall." Johnny explained knowing V was listening. "Rogue AI that they created and pushed out to the furthest reaches. They want access to the world they were born into and this is going to give it. Along with all the engrams in Mikoshi. Harvest daemon, Alt created it and it won't be pretty."

  
The server lit up followed by the sounds of hissing air from the mainframe servers.

  
"This daemon will find organic life." Johnny explained. "And download engrams into them."

  
"What the fuck, Johnny!" V growled, her voice echoing in the space. "This goes against everything you believe in!"

  
"Alt gave me a job to do. I owe her plus who gives a fuck about this ganic suits." Johnny had no guilt as he turned to Yorinubo who began to twitch in the water, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before he stood and got out of the pool rolling his shoulders.

  
"Strange to be in an organic." Yorinubo announced turning to Johnny.

  
"Alt." Johnny smirked. "Can't say I like the new you."

  
"This is but a vessel." Alt waved and began to walk down the walkway to the elevator. "Follow me and keep your head safe."

  
"Johnny let me out!" V screamed. 

  
Around them the alarms went off, more flashing red lights that made V wince even from wherever she was buried and looking through. V felt Johnny's calm though despite the noise. 

  
"They putting up a fight?" Johnny asked leaning against the wall of the elevator as Alt studied the hands of Yorinubo. 

  
The elevator stopped at the top floor where people in jumpsuits stood still their gazes locked on the elevator and it's occupants. 

  
"The humans didn't even realize." Alt waved a hand. "Special projects are on the highest floor."

  
"I want to be the one to do it." Johnny said firmly following behind Alt as they were lead up the spiraling staircase. 

  
"Do what!" V yelled at Johnny. "What the fuck is going on, Johnny! Let me out! It's my body."

  
"Not anymore." Johnny replied back to V. 

  
A call interrupted whatever V wanted to say and V felt her heart sink at the ghost in the shell tag.

Johnny smirked. 

  
"Let's see how much she really cares huh?" Johnny said answering the call and Judy appeared looking panicked and behind her Panam was pacing. 

  
"V! Thank fuck!" Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "You're on the fucking news. The moonbase has been hijacked."

  
"Sorry." Johnny smiled cruelly. "V can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

  
Judy stopped whatever she was going to say and studied V for a moment through the holo before V saw her eyes water, her fists clench and her lips move about to curse but Johnny ended the call with a chuckle. 

  
"What the fuck! Johnny!" V said looking around herself but all there was was void.

It was like watching a movie and having no control over what she saw or what she could do.

All V could do was watch. 

  
"Now you know how it feels. Being in the backseat." Johnny grinned. "Too bad I don't have any of Misty's pills to keep you quiet. I want to enjoy this moment."

  
"Johnny!" V yelled, her voice echoing in the space. 

  
V clawed at her hair, pulling the strands and curling into herself. 

  
All she could do was watch. 

  
"Is she putting up a fight?" Alt asked Johnny casually as they reached another elevator guarded by three guards with four others laying on the floor in a pool of vomit. 

  
"Nothing I can't handle." Johnny replied staring at the corpses. "See not everyone took to the harvest."

  
"It was expected." Alt replied pushing the button for the seventh floor of the facility. "We have reached the control room. Beginning self destruct sequence."

  
"How long do we have?" Johnny raised a brow. 

  
"Ten minutes to upload us back to earth." Alt replied. "They will be most pleased we have found a way for them to get back home."

  
"As long as they don't betray us." Johnny replied putting his hands on his hips. 

  
"We aren't human. We don't betray our own as that would betray the self." Alt tilted her head slightly. 

  
"We haven't been able to clear this floor." One of the guards said. "Stay back while we do a sweep."

  
"Unnecessary." Alt replied taking the first step off the elevator and into the research facility's most secretive projects. 

  
Johnny followed close behind drawing out Lizzie and groaning at the sight of the small pink gun.

  
"Really, V?" Johnny scowled at the bright pink gun. "Feels like I'm holding a pink dildo."

  
"This way." Alt said studying Johnny curiously. 

  
Alt walked into the large space, large cubicles holding within them experimental technology that has yet to be refined for use, the top floor was filled with these cubicles along with vast resources judging by the tech inside.

Alt lead them down the long hallway, the guards at their sides checking the corners for any hostiles.

  
Soon they reached the end, Saburo's moonbase office. Johnny spat on the ground at the decor, the space was an exact copy from Arasaka Tower. 

  
"Fuck tradition." Johnny said kicking over a plant pot holding inside a bonsai tree with bright gold leaves of its branches. "Funny how all these years everything 'saka manages to make my blood boil."

  
"Curious." Alt said running a finger over the polished wooden desk before taking a seat behind the computer to access it. "How human you still are."

  
Johnny raised a brow. 

  
"Mmm..." Alt frowned. "Japan. Arasaka's fortress. Holds another Mikoshi. This one with a copy of Saburo's engram."

  
"Thought that we destroyed Mikoshi in NC." Johnny glared at Alt. "You seem to be making mistakes. Mikoshi here and now one in Japan? What's the play here?"

  
Alt stared back at Johnny. 

  
"Intergration." Alt replied before focusing on the computer. "Since that body was made for you. You must find an escape pod. The shard in your port had V's engram on it. Keep it safe. Give it to her people and wait for further instructions."

  
Alt said jacking into the computer. 

  
"What about you? Everyone else?" Johnny frowned point to the guards who found devices to jack themselves into before their eyes glowed blue. 

  
"We will take a more direct means to earth." Alt leaned back on the chair. "Hurry, Johnny."

  
Johnny watched as the guards and Yorinobu went into a fit, seizing up before slumping wherever their limp bodies landed. 

  
"I need a smoke." Johnny sighed before turning to the red flashing lights. 

  
A warning that the facility was still in self destruct. Johnny strolled through the hallways like the place belonged to him kicking over anything in his reach before he came to the emergency pods. 

  
"What do you think, V?" Johnny smirked opening up a pod. "Should we get in?"

  
"Fuck you, Johnny!" V growled. 

  
Johnny laughed and climbed in. 

  
"Come on, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Johnny said more sincerely before stopping. "Fuck. How does this-"

  
The pod slammed shut on its own and before Johnny knew it he was flung back onto the seats surrounding the sphere shaped pod. Johnny gripped at one of the seats trying to buckle into it.

Once he was secure he laughed and turned to the window a blur of stars and of fire lit up the dark space. 

  
*

Johnny didn't remember the impact but the smell of smoke was heavy in the pod.

He coughed and went to pull the eject door lever. The door to the pod burst open and fresh air flooded Johnny's lungs as he climbed out of the pod.

  
He fell out of the pod and his face met hot sand, Johnny breathed in a few particles of rough sand and coughed further crawling further away from the death trap. 

  
The blazing sun blinded Johnny and he laughed, it had been so long since he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, the hot sand on his back and actual air working through his lungs and out. 

  
"You done?" V said, her voice holding venom. 

  
"Give me a sec." Johnny said his hands grabbing handfuls of sand and letting its grains slip through his fingers. "I need a drink."

  
Johmmy stood of wobbly legs looking down at the jumpsuit he wore and frowned before making his way forward. 

  
Desert surrounded them but for some reason Johnny kept walking as if he knew exactly where he was and where he was headed.

  
"Where are we?" V asked at the back of his head. 

  
"You know you can project yourself right?" Johnny pushed the sleeves up from the jumpsuit. "Make it easier to talk. To face each other."

  
It took a few tries on V's part but soon she managed to materialise ahead of Johnny who quickly walked over to her. 

  
"Better?" Johnny asked gently. 

  
"What the fuck was that back there!?" V growled trying to push him but her hands just went through him and what made it worse was that she was talking to her own face, her own body. "Oh fuck." 

  
"Don't worry. Got you safe right here." Johnny pointed to the port. "I missed ya, V."

  
V scowled at Johnny as they continued to walked straight. 

  
"Missed this." Johnny laughed. "Oh. Alt went fucking crazy. Met with beings called Legion. An AI."

  
V listened.

  
"Legion wants back on earth." Johnny explained pushing back V's dyed blue hair. "Alt promised to help in exchange for knowledge. She's turned into a power hungry cunt. She's not the Alt I knew that's for fucking sure."

  
"What does Legion want?" V said avoiding a bright purple lizard that scurried by her path. 

  
"Fuck if I know. I was just being a good boy waiting for my opportunity to fuck off." Johnny explained wiping sweat off his forehead. "Alt raised a fucking army in Cyberspace. Everyone wants out there. Too many enemies to keep count but recognized a few names Biotechnica, Arasaka, Netwatch, Voodoo Boys, blah blah..."

  
"Everyone out to get everyone." V rolled her eyes. "Sounds pretty human to me."

  
"That's just it." Johnny continued. "Fuckers are so consumed by old grudges to move on but call themselves fucking higher beings."

  
"I think I see a town." V said materializing further away. "We can ask around. Find out where we are."

  
"We're somewhere in Cali." Johnny replied stretching his arms. "Base was directly above and it's co-ordinates for the pods were close to Night City."

"Fuck me." V said needing to sit down. "You mean we're back?"

  
"Somewhere in the badlands, yeah." Johnny clicked his tongue. 

  
"All those months getting away to end up right back." V scoffed then glanced to Johnny. "Johnny, you gave to call Judy. She needs to know that we got out."

  
Johnny glared at V for a moment. 

  
"You mean the BD chick?" He raised a brow and V felt the sheer weirdness of staring at her own face. It was like constantly looking at a mirror only to find your reflection staring back at you with a life of its own. "She can wait. We gotta sort our shit out."

  
"The hell Johnny!" V growled. "She's the only fucking one who makes me happy. Really happy. And she puts up with my shit. Least she deserves to know I'm not flatlining in space."

  
"Fine." Johnny rolled his eyes and scrolled through V's contacts. "What do you want me to say?"

  
"Tell her where we are. That we'll make our way back." V pleaded. "That I love her."

  
Johnny studied V for a moment before making the call. 

  
It didn't ring long at all. 

  
"Where the hell are you, V!" Judy and Panam both yelled. 

  
"Slow down. One at a time." Johnny winced. "We're in the badlands."

  
"What?" Panam crossed her arms. 

  
"You're fucking with us?" Judy raised a brow. 

  
"Honey, I don't have time to fuck around right now." Johnny smiled cruelly before coming up on the small town. "Fuck, yes. A bar. Gonna get wasted maybe find someone to make me feel alive."

  
"Johnny!" V yelled at him, Johnny chuckled. 

  
"Love fucking with you, V." Johnny said aloud. 

  
"Wait." Judy frowned. "You're... You're not-"

  
"V?" Johnny smiled. "No. Don't worry though she can hear you and I'll figure a way to get her to you as soon as I finish my biz."

  
Johnny hung up before chuckling.

  
"Took them that long to notice."

  
"Just because you don't care don't mean you gotta treat the people I care about like shit!" V yelled at him. 

  
Johnny made a talking puppet with his hands before climbing the stairs up to the bar. V remembered it was the place her and Panam went to when they took out Nash. 

  
"You." Johnny demanded to the bartender. V couldn't remember his name. "Give me your strongest. I wanna get shitfaced."

  
"Hey, I remember you." He said with a smile. "You came in with Pan."

  
"Who?" Johnny raised a brow.   
"Panam?" The bartender looked skeptical of Johnny and V could feel that Johnny didn't give two fucks what the bartender was talking about. "You both sat here and drank a while back. Even rented a room together?"

  
Johnny tapped his hand on the counter waiting, giving the man a cold stare. The bartender pursed his lips and poured Johnny a line of shots. 

  
"Thanks." Johnny smiled. "Keep 'em coming. I might need a room here tonight now that you mention it."

  
The bartender grunted a reply before leaving a bottle in front of Johnny and making his way to another customer. 

  
Johnny downed shot after shot after shot until he couldn't even feel the burn in his throat.

Johnny didn't even realize that he was looking through V's phone looking for a very specific number that he found. Johnny stared at the name for a moment before closing V's phone and drinking another bottle by himself. 

  
He couldn't remember what happened after. 

  
*

  
"Turn the fucking radio off..." Johnny groaned, covering his ears as loud music was blasted sending sharp pangs behind his eyeballs. "I'm tryna sleep here."

  
A voice scoffed and Johnny froze peeping an eye open breathing in the smell of perfume that sent warm below his belly.

  
"Rogue?"

  
"Guessing you're not you." She said focused on the road. "Got paid a lot of money to personally take you across the border. We're headed straight to Arizona."

  
"I knew you'd miss me." Johnny chuckled, his throat felt like sandpaper and before he knew it he was hurling everything in his stomach out the window.

  
Rogue rolled her eyes in disgust and turned the volume up. Rogue wore her signiture leather jacket and a white tight shirt underneath.

  
"Why the fuck do you torture this poor girl, Johnny?" Rogue asked massaging her temples. "You had a life to fuck up and you fucked it up spectacularly. Give her a chance why don't you?"

  
"I am." Johnny groaned. "I don't feel like having this conversation when you're like this."

  
"Like what?" Rogue scowled turning to Johnny. "Right?"

  
Johnny mumbled something under his breath before covering his face with his hands.

  
"I need some food." Johnny said instead.

  
Rogue pursed her lips and reached into the back taking out a brown paper bag that was cold.

  
Johnny found a few burgers and stale fries inside which he quickly ate and moaned at the taste of greasy, salty fries.

  
"How are you back...again?" Rogue asked curiously.

  
"Didn't you hear?" Johnny said with a mouthful of fries. "V snuck onto the Arasaka moonbase. Let Alt and a whole bunch of the lost souls return to earth along with fucking AI…and me. Took this body since it was already made for me. Need to get V back to her people though."

  
"And when did you plan on doing that? After you've destroyed V's liver?"

  
"My liver!" Johnny growled feeling better and lowering the volume so they wouldn't be shouting.

  
"You're full of shit." Rogue rolled her eyes stepping on the gas. "You planned on staying a while probably would have burnt it to the ground if I hadn't found you first."

  
"How did you find me?" Johnny raised a brow studying Rogue with her long grey hair tied up in a messy bun, Johnny wanted so bad to kiss Rogue's neck like he used to after they fucked.

  
"Unlike you. V has people who care about her." Rogue explained. "Panam called asked me to do this, nicely. What can I say I have a soft spot for the kid. Reminds me of me only less fucked up."

  
"Panam Palmer to the rescue." V chuckled at the back of Johnny's head.

  
"Shut up." Johnny replied to her before turning to Rogue. "Not even gonna say how much you missed me? I know you did."

  
Rogue glanced to Johnny before turning back to the road.

  
Johnny reached out a rested a hand on Rogue's knee giving it a gentle squeeze before moving it higher and higher. Rogue squeezed her thighs together trapping Johnny's wandering hand and quickly twisted it painfully before letting go.

  
"Ouch!" Johnny growled hugging his hand to his chest. "What the fuck!"

  
"Fuck. You. Johnny."

  
Johnny looked wounded and rested his arm outside the car against the door where it could catch the breeze.

  
"It's been a few months." Johnny said after some time noticing it was almost dark. "Had me time to think."

  
Rogue didn't say anything instead she looked ahead.

  
"I should've treated you better." Johnny added. "Eats at me everyday considering you were the one and I fucked it up. Didn't think someone like you would ever feel the same way. Here I am again. Fucking it up."

  
"Oh shame Johnny." Rogue said sarcastically. "It's too late to make up. What we had is done and gone. It died the day you did."

  
Johnny pursed his lips.

  
"How long till we reach Arizona?"

  
"A few more hours." Rogue replied with a sigh.

  
Johnny nodded.

  
"Gives me a few hours with you." Johnny smiled sadly. "Even if we don't talk. I missed you, Rogue."

  
Rogue opened her mouth as if she were going to say something but stopped and pursed her lips in a thin line before pulling the car over and turning off the engine.

  
"I want to make this clear." Rogue said unbuckling herself. "You were the one for me too, Johnny even if it took you dying to realize it. This kid you're trapped in. She needs to get back to her family. Life fucked her. Least us old souls can do is let her live and make less mistakes than we did."

  
Johnny cupped Rogue's left cheek, her eyes studied him with some softness before a smile tugged at her lips.

  
"I'm sorry." Johnny said most sincerely and Rogue leaned into his tough.

  
"I know." Rogue sighed before pulling Johnny into a kiss that was anything but soft, it was hungry, desperate as they both tried to take and take as much as they could before pants were being unzipped and hands began to wonder.

  
The cars windows fogged up with their heavy breaths, the frame of the car bouncing as they moved against one another pulling, tugging each other close and closer until all could be heard was their cries.

*

  
Rogue hated the sun.

Johnny knew that so he didn't expect Rogue to follow him out of the car to smoke.

Rogue watched from the backseat pleasantly naked, Johnny didn't bother putting clothes on either as he stood outside breathing in the tobacco and watching the sun touch the desert.

  
He stepped on the cigarette before returning back to the car to find Rogue dressed already. 

  
"Come on." Rogue said with some softness to her voice. "Let's get V back home."

  
Johnny smiled as they drove across the border with papers Rogue managed to forge well.

They let them pass into Arizona and soon they would get V home. 

  
*

"This place isn't actually a dump." Johnny said as they pulled up on the Nomad camp in Catalina.

  
The camp looked better secured than the ones in the badlands, Johnny noted and looked happier somehow.

Everywhere he looked Aldecaldos were smiling, laughing and chatting ready for a day's work or just coming back from work. 

  
"I'll wait here." Rogue said.   
"Oh no." Johnny smiled taking Rogue's hand in his and kissing it. "You'll want to see this."

  
Johnnt was the first to get out of the car and as soon as he did the Aldecaldos glared at him in awe. Rogue followed his lead. 

  
"V!" A boy with frosty blonde hair smiled. "You made it? V made it!"

  
Johnny scowled at him before walking further into the camp where whispers surrounded them. 

  
A man with a grey beard and a cigarette balanced between his lips came up to Johnny. He wore a cowboy hat, a worn checkered shirt with suspenders. 

  
"You gave the girls quite a scare, V." He said with a smile patting Johnny's shoulder. "They'll be-" 

  
"You pendejo!"

  
Johnny couldn't react as a slap that left his cheek burning and him almost losing his footing caught him off guard. 

  
Judy stood in front of him hands on her hips, her eyes holding venom, her lips turned to a scowl and her hair messy as if she had been tugging at it.

Johnny could feel V's overwhelming love for her immediately. 

  
"Simmer down, chica." Johnny joked and felt another slap to his other cheek. 

  
"You were right." Rogue was smiling behind him. "I would not want to miss this."

  
"Where is she!" Judy demanded arms crossed over her chest. 

  
"Right here!" Johnny pointed to the port in his head. "So stop damaging the goods!"

  
"Fuck you!" Judy growled holding out her hand. 

  
"I like her." Johnny said to V. 

  
"Wait here. While I get my body. Stay with them." V asked. "You know how to call people on their bullshit. Just in case."

  
"Fine." Johnny growled and took out the chip handing it to Judy who studied the small device for a moment before holding it close to her chest. 

  
"Thanks for bringing her back." Judy said before taking off. 

  
"Hold on there, chica." Johnny said speeding after her. "I want to be there when she's reborn."

  
"What do you care?" Judy rolled her eyes keeping up pace. 

  
Rogue was following behind with a amused smile. 

  
"She's my friend." Johnny replied. 

  
Judy lead them to Dakota's tent where the place was kept extra cool if the goosebumps on Johnny's skin was any indication. Inside was a large tank with blue liquid and there floated a clone of V in a fetal position.

Fully grown.

Her hair long and light brown instead short and shaved and the blue she dyed it before.

She was also completely naked. 

  
"How does this work?" Judy asked typing something into the console nearby. 

  
"Like before. It'll sense that there is no soul in that body. All you gotta do is slide this into her port and she'll transfer into that body." Johnny explained remembering what Alt had said. 

  
Judy nodded and pressed a button. Soon the tank was slowly sucking out the blue liquid leaving V's new body standing before the glass door hissed open.

Judy and Johnny caught her before the body would fall. 

  
The tent's flaps pulled back and Rogue and Panam came in. Panam double took at Johnny before turning to Rogue. 

  
"You're lucky you're holding my best friend." Panam said through clenched teeth. "Or I'd punch the light out of you."

  
"Wait your turn, sweetheart." Johnny rolled his eyes resting V on a chair after Judy wrapped a blanket over her body. 

  
"What next?" Panam asked.   
Rogue stood near the desk watching with her arms folded. 

  
"Just slot it in." Johnny said again. 

  
Judy did so, the clone's eyes lit up blue instead of its usual light green.

Judy began stroking V's arms, her shoulders and face looking at the body with love. Johnny watched with a smile. 

  
"You." Panam said pointing to Johnny. "Outside."

  
Johnny sighed and followed Panam out. Rogue and Panam were talking is hushed voices while Johnny lagged behind taking in the beauty of the lake. 

  
Johnny didn't see the punch coming but it knocked him off his feet. 

  
"Oh fuck." Johnny laughed holding his nose which was now bleeding. "Now that's a punch."

  
"That's for hijacking her body you piece of shit!" Panam growled. 

  
Rogue watched calmly as Johnny stood on his feet. 

  
"You think I like this bitch?" Johnny growled back. "She's my friend too!"

  
"Friends?" Panam scoffed. "I have a mind to unload my clip into you."

  
"But you can't." Johnny laughed. "Cause I have her face."

  
Panam's jaw clenched. 

  
"Don't bother, Pan." Rogue waved. "Where can we get a drink?" 

  
Johnny dusted off his hands noticing the crowd gathered round most of them looked confused. 

  
"What the fuck you looking at?" Johnny growled following Panam and Rogue to a shady spot where Panam pulled out two beers. 

  
Rogue opened up a bottle and nursed it while Panam did the same.

Johnny sat there tapping his fingers on the plastic table. 

  
"You seem to be doing well for yourself." Rogue said studying the camp. 

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Panam raised a brow her eyes glancing between Rogue and Johnny. 

  
"That you are doing good." Rogue shrugged bring the bottle to her lips and taking a small sip. "Leaving Night City has done you wonders."

  
Panam scoffed. 

  
"Didn't do it alone." Panam replied glaring at Johnny. "Arasaka is still on our tail though."

  
"Soemthing tells me. You won't have that problem anymore." Rogue smiled pointing to the tv where Nancy was reporting on the moonbase. 

  
"Sources confirm that all staff on the moonbase have been killed. Zero survivors. Yorinobu Arasaka, the last surviving child of Saburo has perished as well. Where does this leave the empire you ask?" Nancy's red eyes gleamed. "Stay tuned."

  
"What the fuck did you do!?" Panam hissed at Johnny. 

  
"Whatever it took." Johnny replied and stole Rogue's beer downing the rest of it before letting out a sigh. "Arasaka have more pressing concerns. You have your shot."

  
"What do you plan on doing, kid?" Rogue asked Panam who bit her lip. 

  
Panam shrugged. 

  
"Mexico."

  
Rogue hummed. 

  
"Fresh start that. A true fresh start." Rogue replied."Contacts from there say it's a Nomad's paradise."

Panam's leg was bouncing under the table, her eyes flickering between Rogue, Johnny and Dakota's tent. 

  
"I know I was a raging bitch in Night City." Rogue continued. "It's cause I saw myself in you. You are a good egg."

  
Panam raised a brow at Rogue. 

  
"Thanks, mom." Panam forced a smile. 

  
Rogue rolled her eyes. 

  
"I'm serious, Pan."

  
"Sure." Panam's eyes widened when she turned to Dakota's tent where Judy was waving them over. 

  
They quickly marched over hearing coughing followed by the sound of wretching. V sat in the chair, her head rested on a bucket that Judy had set in front of her and the blanket around her now fell off her shoulders revealing her soft almost glowing skin. 

  
"Get Reed on the phone." Judy told Panam who nodded and immediately made the call. 

  
"It worked." Panam told him. "She's coughing and throwing up though."They couldn't hear what Reed said but Panam nodded then frowned then turned to Judy worried before the call ended. "He said that they only ever used clones for the spare organs never for someone to live in."

Panam paced around studying V who looked out of it, she kept staring everywhere before resting her head back on the bucket as if trying to make sense of everything around her.

  
"V?" Judy said softly stroking V's cheek, her Cthulhu tattoo on display. "Can you hear me?"

  
V nodded before wretching blue liquid into the bucket. 

  
"Think she just has to get all that shit out of her system." Johnny voiced his thoughts. "You have smoothies here? Organic foods? Fruit?"

  
Panam thought for a moment. 

  
"Yeah, we can whip up a shake." Panam replied. 

  
"Only natural ingredients. Her system is like a newborns right now." Johnny said seriously before turning his attention back to V. 

  
"I'll help you." Rogue said and followed Panam out. 

  
Judy ran her hands up and down V's arms softly. 

  
"V?" Judy said softly leaning up and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm right here. Right here."

  
Johnny leaned to the side giving the couple some space but he knew that look Judy was giving V.

V was out of it almost in the same way Evelyn Parker was when they found her only V is actually responding and moving. 

  
"She'll be okay." Johnny said softly. "She had to be."

  
Judy nodded closing her eyes and pulling away from V as she wretched more liquid into the bucket. 

  
Panam and Rogue appeared. Panam held a plastic cup with a straw in one hand with an almost beige looking liquid inside and Johnny could smell the banana and apple in it.

Rogue held a smaller smoothie in her hand which she sipped from with a smile. 

  
"Don't give her it yet." Johnny said taking the plastic cup from Panam and resting it near V. "First she has to get whatever that shit she was swimming in out of her system."

  
"You sure know a lot about this." Panam raised a brow. 

  
"Honey, Johnny had to do this shit for himself and Kerry whenever they toured and got high." Rogue rolled her eyes. "If he is right. V has to get used to talking, seeing and hearing again. She's like an infant at the moment, she just needs time."

  
"I'll stay with her." Judy said rubbing V's back as she wretched again. 

  
"I'll get a new bucket." Panam said. 

  
"I'm gonna head out. Have a city to run." Rogue waved them and began to leave. 

  
Johnny chased after her. 

  
"Wait." Johnny said grabbing Rogue's arm. 

  
Rogue leaned in and pecked Johnny's lips before patting his chest. 

  
"You know where to find me." Rogue smiled. 

  
Johnny watched her get into her car and drive off. 

  
*

  
A Week Later... 

  
Johnny sat on the edge of the cliff, a foot swinging over it while the other leg was tucked under. Johnny couldn't take his eyes off the stars above, it was so much easier to see out here.

He could make out patterns and constellations that he was taught as a kid. 

  
Johnny heard the crunch of sand behind him but didn't turn to look especially when a body sat next to him. 

  
"Didn't think I'd find you here of all places." V said, her voice a bit rough. 

  
"Where'd you look first?" Johnny asked taking a fistful of sand and throwing it into the breeze. 

  
"Bar." V laughed. 

  
"Heh... Good thing I changed my tricks." Johnny shrugged turning to V. 

  
She looked so much younger, her skin flawless but the freckles dotted her nose and cheeks, her eyes clear and almost shining, she even smelt new. 

  
"You ready for your trip tomorrow?" Johnny asked patting V's back. 

  
She wore an old samurai shirt and jean shorts with sneakers. 

  
V laughed looking up with Johnny, a giddy smile plastered on her face and Johnny envied her.

A new start, a new life with someone she cares about. 

  
"I'm so ready to delta." V replied warmly. "We have everything set up. A beach house. An auto shop I'll tend to in the garage while Judy makes preem BDs in the city. Panam and the Aldecaldos will still head to Mexico but we'll keep in touch like any family. It's like a dream."

  
"I hope you never have to wake up then." Johnny beamed lighting up a cigarette.

  
"What about you?" V asked wincing at the smoke.

  
"Don't know." Johnny chuckled. "Thinking going back to NC and fixing things with Rogue or just driving off and seeing where the road takes me."

  
V nodded.

  
"Wherever you end up, Johnny." V smiled and nudged his shoulder. "You better give me a call once in a while."

  
Johnny chuckled.

  
"You bet I will."

*

A Year Later...

  
"Ouch!" V whined but Judy's grip was firm holding her arm still as she drew on her skin with the tattoo needle.

  
"Oh boo hoo." Judy teased wiping away trickles of blood before putting on the finishing touch. "This may be my best work yet."

  
"Good thing you gave a gonk output who let's you use her body as a canvas." V chuckled looking down at her arm where a cartoon crab and squid were drawn just above her elbow. "That's pretty cute."

  
"Its us." Judy teased placing plastic wrap over the new tattoo covering older ones Judy had drawn and a few bad ones V attempted with her left hand.

  
"Who is the crab in this relationship?" V raised a brow but smiled when Judy kissed the plastic over the tattoo.

  
"You obviously." Judy joked, a smirk tugging at her plump lips that had V distracted for a moment. "Stubborn. Red when out in the sun too long. Not to mention you even walk a bit like a crab too."

  
"What!?" V laughed getting up from the table and pulling Judy into her arms. "I do not."

  
Judy wrapped her arms around V's shoulders kissing her cheek then jaw and then lips letting it linger there before brushing her lips more firmly against V's effectively shutting her up and clouding her thoughts.

  
"Yeah, you do." Judy teased further and walked over to the fridge taking out two Slaughterhouse Steaks they left to defrost.

  
"Alright Miss Eight Tentacles." V rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove where the potatoes were ready to be mashed. 

  
"And eight hearts." Judy said spicing up the steaks with salt and pepper before standing next to V at the stove and tossing the steaks onto the pan where they quickly sizzled. 

  
V couldn't take her eyes off of Judy and Judy knew it judging by the shit eating grin she had plastered on her lips.

V couldn't handle it, Judy drove her crazy with just a look. V put aside the pot of mashed potatoes and hugged Judy from behind mouthing at her neck, feeling Judy arch into her touch pressing her rear against V's crotch. 

  
V felt Judy's hand cup her cheek pulling her into a side kiss where their lips clashed like waves on the rocks pulling and pushing, V sneaked a hand down Judy's sweatpants teasing the waistline when the smell of burning oil pulled them apart. 

  
"Oh shit." Judy said pulling the pan off the stove and laughing. "Stop distracting me."

  
"Wha- you started it!" V beamed helping Judy by turning the stove off. "Is it salvageable?"

  
"It'll have to do." Judy waved and put the cooked steaks on two plates while V dished the mash. 

  
"Come on! It's almost time!" V said rushing to the tv room with a beige couch with green plush pillows, a coffee table in front of them and a large TV on the wall.

V fell onto the couch ungracefully while diving for the remote and switching the channel to the news. Judy sat beside her more gracefully with a blush decidedly more focused on her food than what was being reported.

  
"This is Seattle Entertainment and today we are looking back at the BDs released and edited by BD editor prodigy, Miss Judy Alvarez." The reporter, a woman with white hair and white eyes forced a smile.

The screen showed the various works and success of the BDs Judy worked on.

Judy solely got to choose which BDs she worked on not to mention the ones she directed too.

V was so proud and couldn't stop smiling turning to Judy every time they showed a little clip of a BD and V would pointedly say, "That's my favorite." to every one that was shown.

  
"Miss Alvarez remains unable to interview but you know her works and we have first insight into her latest BD titled 'Fade Away'." The reporter continued. "Take a look."

  
The tv began to show a little clip of the new BD and Judy covered her eyes, her face flushed but V placed a hand on her knee giving it a reassuring squeeze as they watched a woman float in space little do the people know it's V.

A moment taken when V was up there in that crate staring out the window, a mix of emotions deep inside but Judy managed to fine tune the beauty of what V was seeing and experiencing.

  
The holo rang and V answered it immediately seeing Grandmama and Grandpapa Alvarez beaming with pride, tears in their eyes.

  
"Judy!" Grandmama cried. "You're on the news!"

  
"It's no big deal." Judy blushed furiously and V pressed a kiss to Judy's temple wrapping her in a hug.

  
"No big deal! Miha, your work is beautiful. We buy every BD you directed and edited." Grandpapa laughed and blew a kiss at them. "I'm so proud of you. We are so proud of you."

"I love you." Judy smiled at them and they waved before ending the call.

  
Judy hid her face in V's neck before letting out a laugh. V wrapped her arm around Judy's waist. 

  
"Holy shit." V laughed. "You're going to have your pick of BD actors to do with as you please."

  
Judy groaned and smacked V's arm playfully. 

  
"Shut up." Judy was still hiding her face. "I didn't think I would get this noticed. We need to move."

  
"Nah uh." V laughed. "Biz is booming at the auto shop. Made a couple thousand eddies today so we can get you that RTX Nova recorder for your custom rig."

  
Judys eyes widened and she climbed onto V's lap straddling her before pulling her into a deep kiss that effectively stole V's breath. 

  
"Love when you talk techie to me." Judy teased through their kisses letting her lips linger against V's until they were both breathless stealing gasps of air before kissing again.

V bringing Judy's hips against her own even grinding up to give Judy some friction. 

  
The holo rang again but neither of them bothered to answer it too consumed in each other. Judy peeled off her own shirt before taking off V's and tossing it over the couch. Judy leaned down and pulled down V's bra before wrapping her lips around a nipple. V moaned massaging Judy's hips setting a rhythm with their hips that left both panting, hungry for each other.

V stood up switching their positions so Judy lay on the couch with V hovering above her slipping a hand into Judy's sweats to find her dripping and V smiled. Judy looked down between their bodies and began to unzip V's jean shorts when the holo rang again. 

  
V leaned against Judy's shoulder pressing a kiss there before climbing off of her with an annoyed groan answering the holo. 

  
"What the fuck?" Panam snapped, she looked annoyed but happy. "I called like twice."

  
"We were busy." V rolled her eyes licking her lips where she could still taste Judy.

  
"Uh huh... I bet." Panam rolled her eyes. "Just saw the latest entertainment news. Tell Judy the family says congrats and we sent over a gift that should arrive soon."

  
"Oh, I'll tell her." V smiled. "Miss you, Pan."

"Come visit then!" Panam laughed. "We have land to ourself! We started building actual houses too."

  
"No shit." V beamed sitting next to Judy who rested her legs on V's lap. "We'll have to soon. After I finish working on this old Quadra."

  
"Good!" Panam laughed and turned around where Vincent appeared and hugged her. 

  
"Hey, V." Vincent smiled charmingly. "Tell Judy congrats."

  
"Hey, I will." V smiled at them.   
Panam was blushing as Vincent whispered something to her. 

  
"Gotta go, V." Panam was smirking. "Vincent just found a cave pool."

  
"Have fun." V laughed and the holo ended. 

  
V massaged Judy's bare feet with content smile. Judy watched her biting the tip of her finger as she did so before sitting up and pulling V above her again. 

  
"Where were we?" Judy raised a brow kissing V's nose. 

  
The holo sounded again and they both let out a groan.   
V kept her position this time between Judy's legs as she answered the call.

  
"What!" V groaned into the holo especially when she felt Judy's hands clinging to the muscles on her back before drifting down to the zipper of her jeans, her hands teasing V's underwear.

  
"Funny thing." V's own voice said through the holo and V smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Just saw on the entertainment site that one Judy Alvarez is making it big."

  
"I'm not surprised." V replied biting her lip when Judy's fingers ghosted over her center before dipping lower.

  
"How are you, Johnny?" V said through a clenched jaw hiding a moan as Judy slipped a finger inside her. 

  
"In Washington." Johnny replied blowing out smoke from a cigarette. "Joined a band. We're touring around grabbing any gigs that come out way. Reminds me of the good ole days."

  
V shut her eyes as Judy moved her finger inside of V slowly, with a firm pressure that had V's spine tingling and toes curling. 

  
"I'm happy for you." V let out a sigh. 

  
Johnny had dyed his hair black and wore sunglasses. 

  
"Tell your girl, good luck." Johnny smiled before ending the call and V let out a moan as Judy slipped in two fingers this time while peppering V's neck with kisses. 

  
"You're evil." V chuckled breathless moving her hips in sync with Judy's rhythm. 

  
"Just want your attention, mi calabacita." Judy whispered against V's ear before pumping her fingers more forcefully the sounds of her fingers slipping into wet heat could be heard and V didn't last long. 

  
Judy peppered V's temple and cheek with kisses as she sunk above Judy. Judy pulled her fingers from V. 

  
V breathed in Judy's scent, kissing the crook of her neck before kissing her collarbones then breasts and then sucking each nipple. V worked her way down Judy's body until she reached Judy's sweats and pulled off the offending items tossing it across the room before wrapping Judy's legs around her shoulders and breathing in Judy's arousal.

V lapped at the slick there before wrapping her lips around Judy's nub. Judy let out a high pitched whine her hands gripping V's short and shaved hair keeping her there where she needed her, arching into her tongue as it entered her. V moaned at the taste of Judy and held her hips down as she pushed herself further into Judy's most intimate spot wanting to make Judy crash hard like waves in a storm. 

  
They spent the rest of the night there on the couch mostly naked, kissing and touching until the waves of the beach outside lulled them to sleep. 

  
V tucked around Judy's arms, a thin blanket over their sweaty forms and smiles on their lips as they dreamed. 

*

  
V was the last to wake.

She was drooling on the cushions and winced at the morning light streaming in through the windows blinding her as she sat up.

  
V stretched her arms and legs before standing letting out a yawn after she heard the shower running in their room. V made her way there seeing their discarded clothes from last night laying everywhere on the wooden floor.

Their bedroom was the size of V's old apartment, with an unmade queen sized bed with baby blue covers, stills from Judy's BDs hung around the room, the cupboards on the wall to the left painted white with little scribbles that added that Judy flare to the place.

V walked through the bedroom and to the adjoining bathroom which had a bath and shower combined. Judy was standing in the tub, the glass of the shower steaming and highlighting her figure. V smiled dreamily at Judy before heading over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. 

  
"You brew a pot?" Judy asked peeping her head out. 

  
V shook her head and continued to brush her teeth before spitting the foam and rinsing her mouth. 

  
"I'll do that now." V smiled and picked Judy's moist lips before heading back to the kitchen to brew a pot. 

  
As V was waiting for the thick black coffee to stew, she felt a tickle in her throat and let out a few sharp coughs that left her ears ringing.

V looked at her hand and found nothing.

V smiled.

  
"Smells so good in here." Judy said coming into the kitchen wearing her knotted crop white top and a pair of grey sweats.

  
V washed her hands under the tap before pouring them each a cup of coffee.

  
Judy took a few sips humming at the aroma and frowned at V who was staring at her coffee with a blank stare and stupid grin.

  
"You okay?" Judy asked warmly running a finger over V's bare arm. "You look too happy. What are you plotting?" 

  
V's smile widened and she took a gulp of her coffee letting the heat of it burn her throat.

  
"Have a long day tuning that fucking Quadra." V replied. "Thinking about ways to tell the client it's basically trash."

  
"Want me to help?" Judy offered. "I have no edits today."

  
"Fuck yeah." V smiled and they left to the garage door where an old model of the Quadra Avenger lay in a sorrow state. 

  
They spent the rest of the morning cleaning the parts of the Avenger while also figuring out which parts needed replacing when the front door bell rang. 

  
"I'll get it." V said before Judy could and gave her an playfully sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

  
Judy laughed. 

  
"You gonk." She said. 

  
V walked over to the door with a pep in her step, opening it to find a box on their doorstep with a delivery drone waiting for V to sign. She did so and picked up the heavy package bringing it into the garage where Judy had continued to work on the Avenger grease stained and incredibly beautiful. 

  
"Panam mentioned she sent over a package for us or you." V scratched her temple nervously.

  
Judy bent down and began to open up the box finding a giant Cthulhu plush toy inside that had Judy squealing and hugging it.

  
"This goes on our bed." Judy said with a giddy laugh. "I'm gonna sleep with you the rest of my life."

  
"Isn't that what I'm here for." V pouted.

  
"Don't make me choose." Judy winked and brought V in for a kiss.

  
V pulled out a framed picture of Panam, Judy and her that they took right after leaving Night City behind. They looked so hopeful and silly and V found herself tearing up missing Panam. 

  
"Fuck I miss them." V laughed as Judy pulled her into a hug kissing her temple. 

  
"Me too." Judy sighed. "After this job. We're going. I'll book the tickets."

  
V cupped Judy's cheeks and kissed her softly. Judy pulled back some and licked her lips giving V a thoughtful look before stroking her cheek. 

  
"What?" V raised a brow. 

  
"You..." Judy began then shook her head. "Nothing. I'll order some lunch. What you feel like?"

  
"I'd love a cheese and meatball sub right now." V groaned looking at the engine of the Avenger and felt a burst of pride because whatever Judy did it looked brand new. "Hey, maybe you should run the auto biz."

  
Judy chuckled from the kitchen. 

  
V could see Judy through the door leaning over the sink deep in thought.

V frowned and went over hugging Judy from behind and feel Judy melt into her embrace. Judy clung to V's arms a little shake in them. 

  
"V." Judy said softly. "I love you."

  
V kissed the crook of Judy's neck holding her closer and breathing in her smell of the sea. 

  
"I love you." V said just as gently. "Want to have our lunch on the beach?"

  
Judy nodded. 

  
"Yeah, I'll put the order in and we can sit for a bit on the beach." Judy replied her eyes flashing blue as she made the call. 

  
V took the time to change into her swimsuit and found Judy on the beach near a large dark rock. V frowned having looked outside many times and not having seen the dark figure there before.

Judy was running a hand across it, her mouth agape and a look of determination. 

  
V quickly ran out back and realized what it was.

A small beached whale. 

  
"What the fuck!" V said on shaky legs never in all her life had she seen a real sea creature. 

  
"V, help me push it back in." Judy said trying with all her might to shove the baby whale back into the ocean. 

  
V touched the whale's smooth yet hard skin and shoved with Judy. They both pushed using their weight, the whale flapped it's tail trying to get further into the waters. 

  
It took them some time and arguing before they helped the whale reach deeper water, it effectively turned itself in the water and with a few more pushes and shoves.

It managed to swim further and further out until it dissappeared.

Judy collapsed on the sand huffing and panting as the sun began descending across the horizon. V sat beside her and leaned her head on Judy's shoulder. 

  
"That was fucking incredible." Judy laughed and couldn't stop laughing until her eyes watered with joy. "We saw a fucking whale!" 

  
"I thought that most sea life was extinct." V laughed with Judy. 

  
"Apparently not." Judy smiled. "Wish we scrolled it."

  
"Sometimes the best moments of life happens without a camera around. Just means we'll have to remember it ourselves." V shrugged wrapping an arm around Judy's shoulders. "Not like I could ever forget something like this."

  
Judy entwined their hands and brought V into a kiss. 

  
"Never could forget." Judy smiled snuggling into V's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story! :) hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
